


Skirling

by vivilove



Series: Career Day Romance [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Humor, I can't seem to avoid action in my stories idk, Jon is a Forest Ranger, Kind of Northern Exposure vibes, Minor Dacey/Grenn, Modern Westeros, Robb has died, Robb was a firefighter, Sansa being the 'fish out of water' here, Sansa is a Veterinarian, Sexual Content, Suspense, Wolf Rescues, past Jon/Val, past Sansa/Willas, wolf pups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 63,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Skirling may be small but something drew Sansa's brother and his best friend up here seven years ago.  Six months after Robb dies, Sansa is seeking closure and decides to put her other plans on hold to study wolves and see what was so special about the place her brother called home.  And while she's here, she'll wind up getting to know Jon Snow much better than she ever did as a child.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [General_Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Crow/gifts).



> A gift to General_ Crow who suggested a Career Day fic where Sansa is a veterinarian and Jon is a forest ranger who wind up rescuing wolves together. I hope you'll enjoy it, my dear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to Amymel86 for this beautiful mood board! 
> 
> And thank you to lunakittymoonbeam for the beautiful one she made as well which I couldn't get to cooperate with ao3 unfortunately but is one my blog :)

 

* * *

 

 

 

“It’s not exactly vacationland, is it? October’s alright but by next month, you’ll see snowfall nearly every day. Most people from down south who come up here this time of year are usually running from something.”

Sansa turned away from the window she’d been gazing out to look pointedly at the bush pilot who’d spoken to her. She wasn’t from the south but maybe she looked like she was. _Everything’s south to them, I guess_.

“Well, if I see anyone running, I’ll let you know. Me? I’m flying.”

The pilot grinned at her response and returned to the controls of his Cessna 206. Hopefully, the rebuff was polite but enough to get the message across. He was older, her father’s age, just making conversation with his only passenger but she didn’t feel like sharing her story with a stranger this morning.

She returned to the view. From high above, one wouldn’t even know there’d been a forest fire down there just six months ago. The ground would probably tell a different story but from up here one might never guess that Robb Stark had died in those woods along with three of his fellow firefighters.

Willas hadn’t understood her desire to come up here but then again, Sansa couldn’t say he’d ever really understood her all that well. They’d got along well. They’d seemed compatible at first. They’d valued similar things but beyond that, there’d been a distinct lack of spark between them when they’d made an attempt at romance. They were better off as friends. She was grateful they’d managed to part as such.

Her family had understood…sort of. Her mother worried about her coming up here alone though and she knew her father did as well. But Ned Stark’s words at their parting had shown that he supported her and her choice. _“Go make peace with it, sweetheart, and tell Jon we all love him.”_

Jon Snow had been Robb’s best friend throughout their childhood. He’d been a regular fixture around the Stark household for as long as Sansa could remember. He was like a second big brother to Arya, Bran and Rickon.

For her own part, she’d been fond of Jon but Sansa had only had one big brother, the one she’d adored and looked up to from her earliest memories, the one who Jon Snow had constantly kept preoccupied whenever he’d come over. But, him and Robb had played their boyish games and Sansa had grown to prefer Jeyne Poole’s company in time.

When Jon was fifteen, his mother had died in an automobile accident. It was a horrible time and she’d cried her bitter tears for Lyanna and for Jon’s loss along with the rest of her family. Sansa had overheard her parents discussing taking custody of him afterwards but then his wealthy but absentee father had come up from Dorne and taken Jon south with him.

As time passed, Jon Snow began to melt from Sansa’s thoughts like his last name might in the sunshine. _Almost_.

But, Robb and Jon had managed to stay in touch and wound up attending the same college in Kings Landing. And a year before they were set to graduate, they’d left school together to go far north, to Skirling of all places. Robb gave their parents very little explanation other than it was something that called to him far more than finance ever would. Sansa supposed they’d gone off to be the manly men or heroes they’d wanted to be as boys: Robb the firefighter and Jon the forest ranger.

_Why couldn’t you’ve been satisfied with accounting, brother?_

Dull but safe careers aside, Robb had always wanted to help others. She’d been proud of him and what he did even if she wasn’t sure why he’d chosen to go so far away to do it.

 _And, look at you now_ , she thought wryly.

Sansa had received her doctorate in veterinary medicine this past spring. She’d been all set to join Willas at his practice, safe and lucrative, tending to household pets at Highgarden Veterinary Clinic.

But a month before her graduation, Robb had died and Sansa’s safe and lucrative plans no longer held the same appeal. She’d been untethered, drifting through the motions after the memorial service back in Winterfell. Highgarden wasn’t a special place to her anymore. She wanted something different. She wanted to do something that maybe Robb might’ve enjoyed, too.

And one day, she’d realized what that might be…

Through her wildlife biology courses and her vet school training, she’d developed a passion for wolves and shared it with Robb. He’d admitted a keen interest in the animals as well and it was something they’d enjoyed chatting about whenever they spoke. She’d aided in Highgarden’s Wolf Rescue efforts as a student and Robb had admired her efforts. Throughout the south, wolves were endangered. Up here though she figured she’d get plenty of opportunities to observe and do research. Maybe she might even have something new to tell about _Canis Lupus_ on top of the closure she sought from Robb’s death.

The plane touched down on a grassy runway thirty minutes later. Sansa disembarked and stretched, taking in the sights. In the distance, there were dun brown mountains with white snow at their peaks. And closer, evergreen forest, tall golden grass and blue skies as far as the eye could see. It was quite picturesque in autumn. She wasn’t sure she’d enjoy the winters up here as well but she’d find out soon enough.

She drew a deep breath of the clean, northern air and liked to imagine Robb smiling at it all as he looked around for the first time.

 

_Dear Sansa,_

_Your furry friends kept me up half the night with their howling. It’s mating season I’m told and there’ll be new pups come spring. I wish you could see this place. It’s wild beauty astonishes me daily. When you grow tired of the South and the two-legged wolves down there, come and visit me. We’ll find a den to observe and make friends with them._

_Love, Robb_

 

_Sansa: I’d love to but everything is crazy right now with school. Stay safe. I love you._

 

Those words had been her texted reply to the last postcard he’d sent, the last words she’d ever receive from her big brother. They often texted or Skyped but Robb had enjoyed mailing postcards to her as well. He could be a bit old-fashioned that way. She’d loved that about him.

The pilot passed her luggage to her. “Thank you for getting me here safe and sound, Mr. Rayder.”

“You’re welcome, miss…I mean, Dr. Stark. You got someone picking you up?”  The field nearby had a lone SUV parked in it bearing the Westeros Forestry Service logo and she nodded. “Here’s my number in case you need a flight back before winter,” he chuckled.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she said firmly though she accepted the card he offered. _Not till I find what I’m looking for_. She hoped he wouldn’t notice how desperate she sounded or how tightly she was clutching her bags.

His dark eyes softened and she was reminded of her father again despite their difference in appearance. “Well…welcome to Skirling, Dr. Stark. If you need anything at all, I’m not that busy this time of year. You can call me Mance.”

“Thank you, Mance. Please, call me Sansa.”

“I’ll see you around town then, Sansa?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you.”

She took her baggage and picked her way across the uneven ground towards the SUV, expecting Jon to climb out and greet her. Her face fell when another man did and she stumbled. But, she quickly regained her poise and recovered enough to smile at him.

He was nearing forty, thin and dour-faced with greying brown hair. “You Sansa?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Jon sent me to fetch you. I’m Edd.”

“Oh! Well, thank you for…”

He looked her up and down but not the way most men did. She suddenly felt lacking in some way but she wasn’t sure how. He pursed his lips for a moment but then smiled. His eyes were warm when he smiled.

“I’ll take your bags. Climb in. It’s a bit of a drive.”

“Thank you,” she replied, wishing she wasn’t facing another awkward ride with a stranger. But, she’d made it this far and she didn’t have much choice.

She told herself it would be silly to be upset or annoyed with Jon for not picking her up. He was probably busy. _Too busy for the memorial service back home and too busy for me._ She wondered if he would have made time to greet Arya if she’d been the one arriving. But she was Robb’s other sister and Robb was dead. And Jon Snow wasn’t the reason she’d come all this way.

 

* * *

 

 

_Jon came in the back door and heard them chatting. Robb had said he’d made chili for dinner. Jon started fixing a bowl for himself, trying to be discreet._

_Her auburn hair was wet like she’d just got out of the shower. He wondered if Robb had called her or if she’d thought of something in the shower that she’d just had to share right then and called her brother regardless. When it came to Robb, Jon knew it was probably the latter._

_She was wearing a tank top. It was probably hot down there. He thought the air conditioning might be running though from the way her nipples were…he needed to look away._

_She was talking about her classes at first. Then, her eyes became wide and expressive as she told him about the wolf family they’d found living behind an abandoned strip mall and were working to rehabilitate to be released back in the wild._

_It had taken him nearly ten minutes to ladle out a serving of chili. He’d just sat down when Robb ended the conversation and closed his laptop._

_“Keep your eyes off my sister’s chest, Snow.”_

_“I wasn’t…I was just…”_

_“Yeah, right. You must get neck strain every time I’m chatting with her online, trying to stare but not be obvious.”_

_“Obviously, I’m not doing such a bang up job at that,” he conceded. “She’s…I mean, she was always pretty but she’s really, um…”_

_“Still digging your own grave, huh?” Robb chuckled._

_“Fuck off,” Jon grumbled, hanging his head and taking a bite. “Boyfriend, right?”_

_“Meh,” Robb shrugged._

_“What’s meh mean?”_

_“Well, Willas is a far sight better than the previous two pricks but…” He shrugged again._

_“But?”_

_“I don’t think she’ll be in need of any sleep aids with Willas for company if you get my meaning.”_

_“Oh.” Why’d that make him so damn happy to hear?_

_“I’m trying to get her to come up here after she graduates for a little while, just to experience something different, you know?”_

_“Sansa? Up in Skirling? Do I need to introduce you to your own sister?”_

_“Ha. Ha. Ha. How’s the chili, asshole?”_

_“Fiery as all seven hells. I’m afraid for what that might mean for this asshole later.”_

_Robb started laughing which naturally made him laugh, too._

 

One of the last conversations they ever had and it had involved Sansa. Jon sighed and put the SUV in park. He needed to focus on work.

“Put your weapons down!” Jon snarled at the poachers a few minutes later, his service weapon aimed at the largest of them who had a rifle aimed right back at him.

Grenn and Halder were with him and had their own worries. Three men on each side, all armed and the hostility was growing, a palatable tension. He wished Edd was here, too. At least, they’d have an advantage in numbers then.

_No, someone had to go meet her._

He could’ve sent his men to handle this but as Head Ranger he didn’t like sending his subordinates into a scenario where there’d likely be trouble. So, when the report came in of poachers hunting bears near the Fist, inside the park boundary and off-season, he’d made the choice to lead them.

_And what does it say about you that you’d rather face armed men than Sansa?_

“You killed a protected animal on park property. At best, you’ll get a fine. At worst, you may do some jail time. But threatening us is different and murder’s a whole other ball game altogether, gentlemen. You put your guns down and my men and I will forget you aimed them our way.”

Like a tire letting off air, the tension eased and common sense reined…today at least. The man Jon had in his sights laid his gun down and his companions quickly did the same. Jon exhaled a shaky breath but sounded calm when he issued his orders.

“Grenn, take their weapons. Halder, read them their rights. I’ll call it in.”

“You catch ‘em, boss?” Edd answered from back at headquarters without preamble.

“Yeah. She get in alright?”

“Oh, yeah.” Jon scowled at Edd’s tone, the knowing way he said those two words. “Stark’s little sister, huh? I should’ve figured.” Edd whistled.

“Shut up. Let the judge know we’re bringing three in, alright?”

“They kill one?”

“Yeah.”

“Damn assholes. The Old Bear won’t like that.”

“I know. Listen, Edd…I need to take the rest of the day once we get these guys processed. Can you handle things for me?”

“Sure thing, boss.”

The drive back into Skirling was quiet considering and Jon spent it reflecting on some things.

Robb had been like his brother, his closest companion since they were little kids. After his mom had died, he’d prayed he could stay with the Starks and knew there was a chance of it. But instead of getting his wish, his father had come along and torn him away from the only family he wanted if he couldn’t have his mom.

Two and half miserable years later, he’d left for college and been with his best friend again. Then Rhaegar had started his bullshit about how Jon would be returning to Dorne and working for the family business when he graduated, having already decided his son’s future for him even down to which family he should probably marry into someday. _“A girl of good family down here to help alleviate the stain of your birth,”_ his father had said.

 _“Where’d you want to go?”_ Robb had asked that night after Jon had gotten drunk and wound up crying on his best friend’s shoulder over all the ways he wanted as far away from them as possible.

_“Wherever Targaryen Industries doesn’t exist. Someplace where I won’t have to see him for as long as I live.”_

_“That’s a long time, Jon, but it’s a big country.”_

So, they’d made a pact of sorts and left school a month later after deciding where they’d go to pursue those adventurous things they’d talked about as boys.

For seven years, they’d lived in Skirling, sharing a simple house a few miles outside of the town with a population of around 700, most of whom had never even heard of Targaryen Industries. Jon didn’t fool himself into believing his father didn’t know where he was. With enough money, a person could find out just about anything. But his father had not pursued him way up here and him and Robb had been happy with their jobs and small town life.

Saying Robb’s death had hit him hard would be a vastly gross understatement. But knowing it would’ve hit the Starks even harder, he’d not been able to face them. He’d not gone home to Winterfell for the memorial service, even knowing what an enormous coward and a complete shit he was being after all the support they’d given him when his mother had died. Ned and Catelyn, they’d always been so good to him. And, he hadn’t even turned up to mourn their oldest child with them.

But he’d worried that they would all blame him for luring Robb up here in the first place. If Jon hadn’t been running from his father, would Robb have been here at all? He hadn’t found the nerve to go and find out what they thought.

Sansa was coming to him though. Of all the Stark kids, why did it have to be her? If any of them would hate him, it’d be her. Perhaps he was overdue for this reckoning, he thought morosely.

An hour later, he arrived at the house and climbed out of his truck, wiping his suddenly sweaty palms on his regulation olive pants.

“Sansa?”

His cereal bowl from this morning was still sitting beside the sink. He’d meant to get that. He didn’t want her to think he was a slob.

“Sansa?” he called again.

Her luggage was in Robb’s room but she wasn’t there. The house was as empty as it had been for six months now.

She had no car. Robb’s truck was sitting where it had since he died. Edd had brought her here and then left. He went outside to search for her.

 

* * *

 

 

She wiped her eyes when she heard him coming, the crunching of leaves underfoot signaling that he’d found her.

She’d just needed some air after looking through some of Robb’s things. She’d come outside to enjoy some more of that wild beauty her brother had spoken of. She hadn’t thought she’d find a memorial.

It wasn’t a typical memorial. There was no statue or marker, no candles or incense burning. But she knew Jon well enough to know what he’d done here in this quiet little patch of woods not far from their home. A wooden bench that looked hand carved, one of Robb’s helmets and pinecones.

“Sansa,” he said softly from behind her.

She turned around and all the air seemed to leave her lungs. She’d not seen him in years except for a few glimpses of him when she’d been chatting with Robb.

The same somber grey eyes met hers but he wasn’t the fifteen year old boy who’d left Winterfell. He was a man now, a handsome one at that. A neatly trimmed beard and mustache, muscled and strong and ridiculously appealing in his uniform. Sansa felt flushed at the realization that she was checking him out even as her heart was aching.

He was Jon, a person all his own but also a part of her past, a part of her family and home…and part of Robb Stark lived within him as well.

“Hello, Jon,” she murmured.

She stood and brushed off her jeans, uncertain for half a heartbeat before she found the courage to take another step in that path she’d been finding her way on since April.

His arms opened in time to catch her as she flew those final few feet. And, as he held her tight, she wondered if he might find part of home and part of Robb in her as well.

 


	2. Dr. Stark and Ranger Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night spent remembering Robb together, Jon makes Sansa a couple of offers that will have her spending a good part of the day with him and reevaluating her original plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you to everyone who's reading this little story :) 
> 
> Just a heads up, there will be some sadness especially in Jon's initial POV but the tone will lighten quite a bit as the chapter goes on.

 

_“Don’t most graduates want money? Maybe your sister would like some jewelry. A pretty necklace or...”_

_He trailed off as Robb started to smirk. He’d said too much…again._

_“Sansa likes jewelry as well as the next girl but she likes personalized gifts best, something straight from the heart. I thought you knew that.”_

_Of course, he did. She’d knitted him a sweater for his name day last year. She’d knitted one for Robb’s and then surprised him when she’d sent one for his. Perhaps she didn’t want him to feel left out. Dark grey and the wool must’ve come from the softest sheep who ever lived. It was his favorite thing to wear in the winter months. He knew that it was not as simple as going and buying a gift at a store. Anyone who was thoughtful enough to make him a gift like that would prefer thoughtful gifts in return._

**

“His last thoughts were of you,” he said as he placed the unfinished carving into her hands, the one Robb had been working on in his free time.

Robb had planned on giving it to her at her graduation. After he’d died, Jon had wanted to finish it for him and give it to her. But, he’d delayed and avoided them all like a craven. Then, he'd thought maybe she’d like that it was just Robb’s work.

“How do you know that?”

“That day…he radioed in when he…when he saw how things were going to play out.” He started to choke up but swallowed his tears.  He didn't want to cry.

_“Tell them all I love them. You’re the best brother I could ever have asked for. Give Sansa her gift.”_

He repeated those words to her now. He should’ve told them all in person back in April. “I’m sorry I didn’t give it to you sooner.” His throat was burning like he was swallowing sandpaper.

Fire was a merciless killer. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. At least, the carving was something she could hold onto.

She inhaled, a sharp, broken sound, and her shoulders shook. He really was the worst at this. “It’s a wolf,” she said in a strangled tone before she started weeping again.

“Shit,” he muttered and wrapped his arms back around her. Comforting Sansa felt an awful lot like bleeding out. He was completely wrecked, unable to maintain control over his own emotions. He’d been fighting this battle alone for too long, burying these feelings and having no one here to truly grieve with him. “I should’ve come home. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He couldn’t seem to say it enough. His chest ached and he kept trying to gulp in air like he was the one surrounded by smoke.

Her hand grasped his. “It’s alright to cry, Jon.”

Her breath was warm against his neck and her hair was so soft where he was pressing his lips against it to stifle the sobs dying to claw their way out of him. She was right of course. He wasn’t some superman. His heart was as broken as hers was and she wouldn’t think any less of him for crying.

“I’m sorry,” he croaked, barely getting the words out one final time.

Soon, Sansa was holding him.

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa awoke baffled by the unfamiliar silence of this place. It was nearly 7 o’clock but there were no cars zipping down the road, no airplanes to be heard overhead, no pulsing, constant presence that spoke of city life. Just a bit of bird song and the steady hum of the heat unit.

She stretched and enjoyed the warmth of the bed. She had nowhere to be today. She rolled over and fell back asleep.

A cabinet door opened on the other side of the bedroom wall waking her once more. Jon was up and it was almost 8. She slipped on her robe and slippers before padding out to greet him, glad there was someone else here with whom she could share the quiet morning.

Last night had been hard but they’d both needed it. The regrets and anger, the tears and apologies, the release of emotion would help them both. She had to believe little by little it would help heal them. What else could they do but pray for time to ease their pain?

She shouldn’t have been surprised by Jon’s initial reluctance to openly grieve. He’d always been quick to withdraw when his feelings were wounded as a boy. She knew because she’d wounded him a time or two when they were children. But she’d not known the entire story either.

_“It’s not your fault,”_ she’d told him repeatedly.

Deep down, there’d been a hateful little part of her that had wanted someone to blame. Her brother was dead at 29. It should be someone’s fault. Jon might’ve been a good choice to blame since he and Robb had come up here together. But, when she saw his pain and his guilt, she couldn’t blame him at all. Robb’s death wasn’t Jon’s fault and he shouldn’t be carrying such a heavy burden over it.

_“If it weren’t for my father and…”_

_“Robb loved it here. He loved his job. His eyes would sparkle when he talked about this place, Jon. Why you left school together doesn’t matter now. He didn’t stay here for seven years because of your father. He stayed because he loved it and it’s where he wanted to be.”_

_“He loved you all so much.”_

_“I know. We all loved him…as we do you.”_

His face was a bit puffy and his eyes were red rimmed. She was sure to look the same. It would fade though. It would fade and they could take another step towards surviving their shared loss.

He was already dressed in his uniform. She’d never imagined she’d have a thing for men in uniform. She’d been wrong. He’d combed his damp hair back. Droplets of water were clinging to the curls before dripping onto his shoulders. He wore a gun. She hadn’t thought much about forest rangers needing guns. She didn’t like guns.

“You’re working today?” she asked and hoped she didn’t sound accusatory. She didn’t expect him to take a week off to entertain her.

He turned and offered her a mug of coffee. “Yeah. Sorry to leave you on your own. I’ll be off tomorrow for the weekend. Squirrels have apparently been nesting under the hood of Robb’s truck the past month or so. I’ll replace the wiring they’ve been gnawing on and buy some repellent to keep them out of it. I’ll get it fixed up for you so you can have some wheels.”

“Thanks.”  She'd never driven a pick-up truck in her life.  She could adapt.

“I figured you might need to unpack today.”

She’d already unpacked everything. “I might look through his things.”

“Right.”

But that was going to take time. She’d opened his top drawer yesterday and promptly shut it again, too overcome by emotion as she caught the whiff of his preferred cologne, the familiar fragrance of the dryer sheets their mother had always used and just the simple scent she associated with her brother. Smell is most closely linked to memory after all.

“There might be some things my parents, Arya or the boys might want.”

“Of course. I should’ve boxed everything up for them and…”

She reached out where they stood facing each other in the kitchen, her hand brushing his forearm. He looked so uncertain. He had to stop turning everything into a mistake he’d made.

“It’s alright. It might help me work through it.”

They sat down at the table for two. It might hold four in a pinch but there were only two chairs in the room. Jon was eating a bowl of cereal and said there was that or bread for toast available. She sipped the terribly strong coffee and made a mental note to do some shopping whenever Jon could take her to town.

She glanced around the rest of the room. The cabinets were a deep red which made the kitchen appear too dark for her taste. The counter top was a rich walnut which might look lovely with blue or yellow cabinets. The fridge was old but served its purpose. The stove looked antique and there were hand-painted roses on the storage compartment above. It was charming. _Except for the cabinet color_.

The house was small as houses went, smaller than Willas’ condo even. But it was all a person or even two needed, especially up here. In the attached open common room, there was a roll-top desk, a dove grey sofa and two mismatched but comfortable-looking armchairs. The only things on the wall were some pegs by the back door for hanging hats, coats and keys and a few framed photographs of her family. There was a deep-pile rug in front of the fireplace. Kindling and logs were neatly stacked on the stone hearth. Sansa could picture a fire there on a cold, snowy night. The image was romantic and she turned back to look at Jon. He was staring at her.

“You’re welcome to spruce the place up anyway you like. I’ve got an account at Marsh’s in town if you want to make it more homey. I sure won’t complain.”

“Oh, it’s perfectly…”

He grinned and shook his head. “It’s a bachelor’s place, Sansa. Robb and I haven’t done a single thing to it unless it had to be done since we moved in seven years ago. Those pictures on the wall are as much decorating as either of us ever did. I’ll paint or do whatever you want.” His eyes drifted towards the cabinets. Had he read her mind? “I want you to feel at home here.”

“I couldn’t have you go to that trouble just for a few...” She stopped herself, not sure what to say. Jon had said she could come stay but she’d thought of that as temporary, just till she found her own place to rent. He was offering her more than a couple of weeks.

Jon’s brow furrowed and he sniffed. “You’re welcome here for however long you like,” he said before rising from the table with his coffee mug and empty cereal bowl.

She was a thousand miles from home and she’d come here to make peace with Robb’s death and study wolves. Would she really accomplish that any better in some rented room? Jon had been living alone since Robb had died. Might he possibly want her here?

She stood and crossed to the sink where he was washing his bowl and mug. “I’ll get those. You can get on to work today and maybe this weekend I’d like to see what they have at Marsh’s, okay? This place could use a fresh coat of paint.”

His expression softened. “That’d be great. I’m not in a rush this morning. Would you…well, if you’ve not got big plans, you could come in with me if you like. I could bring you back home around lunch time.”

“To work? At the Ranger’s Station?”

“Yeah. It’s nothing all that exciting but you could meet some folks and I could show you ‘round some of the park before the snows start. There’s a place I think you might like to see.”

“I’d love all of that. I’ll get dressed.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ho, here he is at last! I was about to send out a search party. Jon Snow, ten minutes late for work! Halder will never believe me. Did your pretty houseguest keep you up all…” Grenn trailed off as Sansa followed him into the room. “Well, I’ll be…shit.” He wiped the biscuit crumbs from his beard and stood up.

His wife rolled her eyes at him. “You must be Sansa. Jon’s mentioned you. And of course Robb…” Now Dacey was reduced to fumbling for words like her husband.

Sansa had appeared nervous from the moment he’d parked the truck, staying behind him as he led her through the station even as he attempted to open doors for her. But she quickly stepped forward and offered her hand to Dacey. “Yes, I’m Sansa Stark. It’s lovely to meet you.”

Dacey clasped her hand and elbowed her husband. “Jon wasn’t kidding. You are a beauty. And must be smart as a whip to be a vet.”

Sansa flushed bright pink and her eyes darted towards him just as he decided to inspect his boots. Clearly, she hadn’t expected them to know much of her…or for a strange woman to call her a beauty…or that he’d been the one to say it in the first place. He’d told Dacey once when he was more than a little drunk that Sansa was the most beautiful girl in Westeros. He really hadn’t expected her to repeat that but this was Dacey. He should’ve known better.

“I'm Dacey. This here’s my husband Grenn.”

“Yeah, uh…I’m her wife. I mean, she’s my husband. Shit. I’m Grenn.”

“You’ll be shocked to learn we don’t keep him around for his sparkling conversation,” Jon said dryly and Sansa started laughing.

“I’m pleased to meet you, too.”

Dacey sucked in a deep breath and grasped Sansa’s hand once again. “I’m very sorry for your loss. He was a good one. Him and Alysane…it’s been a hard six months.”

Sansa wouldn’t know the connection. “Alysane was with Robb. She was Dacey’s sister.”

Her face fell and she clasped Dacey's hand in hers.  “I’m so sorry. I’m…”

Dacey patted her hand and jerked her chin. “How about some coffee?” Dacey wouldn’t want to get all weepy at work, Jon knew from experience.

“I’ll get some,” he offered. “Where’s Pyp?”

“Oh, he called earlier and said he’d be late,” Grenn answered.  “Family emergency.”

“Family emergency? His little sister or his grandmother?”

“He didn’t say. He sounded sort of broke up so I didn’t want to push.”

“Alright. I’ll check in with him if he’s not here in a couple of hours.”

The morning passed fairly quickly after that. Sansa seemed genuinely interested in everything he and others shared about the ins and outs of being a forest ranger. She had always been good at talking to others. She had a knack for putting them at ease and getting them to open up. And of course, she knew that old secret about everyone’s favorite subject typically being themselves.

Grenn was rattling away to her about his dogs and his favorite fishing spot causing Dacey to mouth ‘I’m sorry’ behind him more than once. Her face was the loveliest shade of pink as she attempted to maintain her countenance while suppressing the urge to laugh.

As Grenn and Dacey became busy with calls and paperwork though, she drifted away from where they were working. Jon was about ready to head out and take her on the promised tour when he found her staring at the large topographical map of the park. He came to stand beside her.

“Where was it?” she asked.

He knew exactly what she wanted to know. He pointed towards the woods near the Giant’s Stairs. “The fire had covered nearly five thousand acres at its peak. It was down to 200 when…the Milkwater had it hemmed in to the north. There’s a few homes up near the Stairs and they’d been checking to make sure everyone had evacuated. Portions of the Stairs are very steep, solid rock. The wind shifted…”

“They were trapped.”

He nodded and slowly reached for her hand. Grenn and Dacey were chatting not far away. That didn’t matter. He wondered if she’d cry again. He felt her hand squeeze his in response. She remained dry-eyed.

“Thank you. I couldn’t picture it clearly without the map.”

She was brave, determined to face her grief, far braver than he’d been. She was braver than he’d have ever expected from the prissy little girl he’d known when they were kids but he worried that perhaps bringing her here today had brought her down. Maybe he could perk her up again.

“Do you still want to see some of the park with me?”

“Yes, please.”

 

* * *

 

 

Skirling National Park and Wildlife Preserve was 6-million acres, almost 9500 square miles, far too large for Jon’s thirty-odd rangers to effectively police every bit of. They had a government-funded fleet of SUVs for the primitive, one-lane roads to roam, some small craft to negotiate the Milkwater and a helicopter for places that neither could go.

“Who flies that?”

“Well, Mance Rayder is on retainer in a sense. Robb called him a free agent. He refuses to wear a uniform or acknowledge me as his superior in any form or fashion though,” Jon chuckled. “But, uh…someday, it’ll be me, I guess.”

“Really?”

“Mance is giving me lessons on the copter. His Cessna too actually.”

“Jon Snow, Forest Ranger and Bush Pilot, huh?” she smirked.

“We’ll see.”

However, glaciers covered the Northern most part and there were places in the Gorge far too wild for humans to dare venture. Lost hikers and poachers were the most common issues they faced and since a majority of those never made it more than 50 miles from Skirling Township, there was less ground to be patrolled regularly than one would think.

The rangers were also concerned with their non-human residents though. Two species of bear, shadowcats, wolves, caribou, elk, moose and smaller prey were all part of the park’s ecosystem. It was that which interested Sansa the most.

Jon had driven them into the Haunted Forest and she’d spied several elk along the way as the roads became cruder and clearly less traveled.

“They’re enormous. I mean, you see them in pictures or nature films but…I just can’t imagine wolves taking one of those down.”

“That’s why they’re pack animals. Have to work together so they don’t starve. And if you’re impressed by the elk, wait till you see a moose up close.”

“How close do I want to get?”

“Maybe not too close. They’re not territorial but they’re protective of their young and obviously more than a match for us in size. Oh…here we are.” He stopped on the side of the road and climbed out. He grabbed a rifle out of the back and she frowned. “Just a precaution, alright? Come on.”

Into the woods, he led her. All around them was evergreens. There was a keen nip in the air and she was glad she’d broken in her hiking boots before coming up here and chosen a heavier weight jacket for today.

Her hair was snagged by a branch or two before she dug out a band from her pocket and put it up. Jon glanced back at her, a smile playing on his lips before he reached for her hand and helped her up a steep embankment. She was nearly breathless when they reached the top. She wasn’t entirely sure it was from the climb.

_“Jon wasn’t kidding. You are a beauty,”_ Dacey had said.

_Jon thinks I’m a beauty?_

She dusted off her hands to hide her blush as Jon pulled out his field glasses. “Promise you won’t leave me out here to fend for myself?” she teased.

She gasped when he pressed a warm, dry finger to her lips. “Look,” he said in a hushed tone as he pointed. “In the clearing before that thicker patch of woods.”

On the other side of their embankment was indeed a bit of a clearing thirty yards below. And in that clearing, she counted eleven wolves; four adults, two juveniles and some yearlings and cubs.

Jon sat down and tugged at her hand. This really shouldn’t be possible. Wolves had learned to fear man thousands of years ago and with good reason. Even experienced naturalists often had difficulty finding a pack they could observe at will but Jon had led her straight to one on her second day here. She collapsed more than sat down beside him, completely in awe.

“How did you know they’d be here?” she whispered.

“I didn’t for sure. Sometimes, they’re not here when I come but I’ve watched them several times. The yearlings were just little pups when I first came across them last summer.”

“Have they ever noticed you?”

“Probably but I don’t bother them and they don’t bother me. I’ve always been sort of fond of them, same as you and Robb.”

She turned to look at him. He was grinning at the wolves, his dark grey eyes watching the pack’s interactions. Her heart gave a distinct sort of lurch and she wondered if she might be in trouble.

_Oh, Robb…could you have had more than wolves in mind for me when you invited me up last spring?_

She would never know the answer to that but she didn’t know if she’d ever look at Jon Snow quite the same again after this.

“Thank you for bringing me here, Jon.”

He turned back towards her, a sweet tenderness in his look. “Thank you for coming here, Sansa.”

There it was, that lurch again as he sat staring at her. Surprised and not certain what to do, she went back to watching the wolves. Side by side, they passed the field glasses back and forth until Jon said he needed to get back at last.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re a vet, right?”

Sansa looked up from the Forestry Service periodical she was perusing to find a thin man with rather large ears staring at her. He was holding a blue towel in his arms. It was purring loudly.

“Family emergency, huh?”

“Yes, Jon! Pepper _is_ family!”

Sansa stood and peered into the towel. Large yellow eyes stared back at her which were alarmingly listless and a pitiable meow was heard. “Oh, dear. Yes, I am.”

“It’s purring, Pyp. Seems like the cat’s okay to me.”

“What do you know about cats, Jon?! Except maybe shadowcats,” the man named Pyp huffed.

“Well, it is black. Maybe it’s a baby shadowcat.”

“Shut up…boss.”

“I told him that you’d brought Sansa in with you today,” Grenn shrugged.

“Please, Dr. Stark? Would you take a look at him?”

“Of course, I will. I’ll…” She looked around the room for a suitable place to examine the animal.

“Conference room,” Jon said and led the way.

Pyp followed her giving a rundown of Pepper’s symptoms; blood in the urine, refusing to drink and sitting in the tub all the time. The room was chilly with bright overhead lights. Her patient was placed on the large table and chairs were pushed out of the way. She didn’t have any equipment with her but hoped she could access the animal at least and give Pyp some idea of what might be wrong.

The animal’s purr grew louder as she stroked his head.

“He must like you,” Jon commented.

“He’s nervous. Cats can purr for lots of reasons. It’s not always a good one. Have you made him an appointment with his regular vet, Pyp?”

“We don’t have a regular vet around here anymore, not for cats really. Old Haggon sees to livestock and will occasionally treat a dog if he’s in a good mood. There’s a mobile vet that comes around twice a year.”

“Twice a year? But what if there’s a…goodness,” she gasped as she felt the cat’s abdomen.

“What? What is it Dr. Stark? Is Pepper gonna…die?” he gulped.

“No. I think Pepper has developed bladder stones. Diet can play a role but they’re not uncommon in neutered males. They’re similar to kidney stones in humans.” Both men winced.

“Can you fix him up?”

“I should be able to. Can you get me some contact info for that mobile vet? I’m going to need some supplies in order to treat him.”

“I’m on it,” Jon said as he darted from the room.

An hour later, Sansa had ordered Pyp to offer Pepper water as much as possible, change his diet and lined up her first solo surgery for a couple of days later once the needed supplies arrived. Pyp was touchingly grateful. Sansa had called Willas for a little pep talk. With his kind reassurances, she felt confident she could do it. He sent her some links of videos she could watch to prepare as well.

“I’m not sure what your plans are, Doc, but you’ve definitely got at least one patient if you ever want to set up shop here,” Pyp said before he took his cat home.

She’d not considered that. Maybe Highgarden Veterinary Clinic hadn’t called to her after Robb’s death but that didn’t mean she no longer wished to treat animals, big and small.

“You could do it,” Jon told her as he drove her back to the house. It was nearly two, well past lunch, but he had another four hours to go at work and she was ready for the quiet of the house again after a surprisingly fulfilling morning.

“Do what?” she asked, hiding her smirk. She’d been sitting there thinking about it.

“Plenty of little spaces in town that might be willing to let you use them for…I don’t know. Two days a week maybe? Lots of folks would be grateful. The mobile vet usually has a line three hours long when he stops.”

“Maybe he won’t like me taking away his patients.”

“Nah, the North is huge but the towns aren’t. Plenty of ‘em can’t support a full-time veterinarian but have need of their services. We could…” He bit his lip. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be telling you what to do. I know you didn’t come up here to…”

“No, no, I like the idea actually. Could we maybe look around at possible locations this weekend?”

“Sure thing.”

“Got anything at home I can make us for dinner tonight?”

He grinned and she suspected he liked the idea of her making dinner. Robb had been more apt to try things out in the kitchen, she suspected. But then he frowned a moment later. “There’s sandwich meat and canned soup.” She grimaced and he started laughing. “We can get some groceries tomorrow. How about I take you out instead?”

“Out? Does Skirling boast an array of fine dining establishments, Ranger Snow?”

“Hardly. There’s a pizzeria, a burger joint, a lunch counter at the general store, a seedy bar that I will _never_ take you to and Maege’s.”

She could’ve giggled at the ferocity in his expression when he mentioned the seedy bar but didn’t comment. “What’s Maege’s?”

“You’ll find out tonight,” he said, grinning again.

When the SUV pulled to a stop though, he gave her a fleeting smile and rubbed his hands on his pants. Was he nervous? And why was she?

“So, I can swing by and pick you up here around 6:30, I guess.”

“Alright.” Now her heart was going thumpity thump.  What was that about?

She headed into the house but first she turned around to wave at him before he backed out. She closed the back door and pressed herself up against it, stifling the sudden desire to squeal. What had gotten into her? Why would she want to squeal over Jon Snow asking her to dinner? It was just dinner…wasn’t it?

She bit down on her knuckle and went ahead and squealed.

_I think I’m in trouble._

 


	3. Maege’s

 

Jon glanced over at his passenger yet again as he pulled onto Main Street where Maege’s was located.

_I think I’m in trouble._

Maege’s Inn and Tavern was busy like most Friday nights. The place boasted eight rooms for rent on the top floor but it was primarily the local hangout. It was a bar in many respects with a jukebox, pool tables and darts. But unlike Mother Mole’s, there were no strippers inside and no two-stag whores loitering around outside of it. Besides the bar area, there was a restaurant in Maege’s serving breakfast, lunch and dinner. Most considered Maege’s to be Skirling’s primary entertainment destination.

It was on the rustic side and people in Kings Landing and like his father would look down their noses at it but Jon liked it fine. He did worry what Sansa might think of the place after living in Highgarden.

Him and Robb had spent many a night sharing a few rounds with their fellow firefighters or rangers at the bar. They’d shot pool or thrown darts when they’d felt like it, too. They’d gorged on enormous platters of pancakes, scrambled eggs and sausage on lazy days off when they’d been hungry for something better than oatmeal or cereal at home and willing to head out for breakfast. They’d also been known to seek a little female companionship there upon occasion.

He wondered what Robb would think of him bringing his little sister here her second night in town. _He’d wanted her to come up here. He wouldn’t mind me showing her_ _Maege’s_ , he decided. He wished Robb could’ve been with them tonight. Mostly, that was about missing Robb but a small part of Jon also thought Robb’s presence would’ve helped alleviate the awkwardness of this feeling very much like a date…at least to him.

Jon found a place out front to park and jumped out of the cab to race around and open the passenger door. Sansa was a lady without a doubt. Date or not, he’d do his best to be gentlemanly.

His eyes had about fell out of his head when she’d come out of her room earlier wearing a dress. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen a woman wearing an actual dress up here except when Dacey and Grenn got married last year. Even then it’d been pretty practical as wedding dresses went, he supposed. No silk or satin in sight, it’d been an ivory linen frock that fell just below the knees. There’d been a little mud on the hem by the time they’d hopped in Grenn’s Jeep to drive back to their place for a stay-at-home honeymoon, not that Dacey had complained.

Sansa’s dress was a rich purple and looked like it was made of some crepe-like material. His hands itched to touch it, curious to see how soft it might feel. It was cinched tight at the waist with a belt made from the same fabric. It showed off her figure and he was immediately clenching his fists at the thought of any of the local jackasses getting ideas. He was torn between asking her to keep her coat on while they were inside and helping her out of it so he could get some ideas of his own.

She’d brushed her auburn hair out till it was shiny and curled a bit at the ends. She was gorgeous and far more posh than anyone else who’d be at Maege’s tonight.

_I’m in trouble._

Sansa was wearing black ballet flats. They looked so dainty and feminine compared to the boots everybody wore up here.

Val wore short skirts when she waited tables at Maege’s, said the tips were better that way, but she always had her favorite suede and furry boots on with them. Jon had never seen her take those boots off. Even when she’d had her legs wrapped around him a few times back before she’d hooked up with Jarl, Jon had never seen her feet.

He hoped it wouldn’t rain tonight. Most of the roads were gravel and dirt and the driveway at home would turn to muck if it did. _I could carry her inside if it does_. He caught himself suddenly praying for rain.

He opened the door and his eyes flitted to her feet again. Her ankles were demurely crossed in the cab of his truck and he wondered if she’d brought any high heels up here. He pinched himself before he could get too far with those thoughts.

 _I mean, I’m not a foot fetish kind of guy but…maybe for Sansa I might be_.

_Calm down, you perv. Seven hells. You were always half way to trouble from the moment she hit puberty._

But that wasn’t why she was here, was it? She’d come here in her grief over Robb to maybe find some closure and also study wolves. He needed to remember that and respect it. He might need to repeat that to himself…a lot.

He looked up from her feet just as she was applying some rose colored lip gloss. Her lips were puckered and his breath caught in his throat. He wondered if those lips tasted as sweet as they looked and shook his head. If Robb was still alive and could read his mind, he’d probably kick his ass.

_Nah, he knew what a knock out she was even if she was his sister. He couldn’t blame me for looking, could he? Hells, everyone will be looking._

They were all going to stare at her. He hoped she wouldn’t mind too much or take it the wrong way.

“Thank you, Jon,” she said as he offered her his hand to help her out.

Sansa was a lady and Robb’s little sister. He was going to be a gentleman. It would likely kill him.

“You’re welcome.”

He looked down at his own attire. Once he’d seen Sansa in her pretty purple dress and black flats, he’d quickly changed out of his uniform and put on a pair of khakis and a blue-checked button-down. He was probably more dressed up than the judge even tonight.

“They’re all going to stare at us,” he blurted out. She looked startled and he rolled his eyes at himself. “Sorry. We’re just more dressed up than most folks around here.” She started worrying at her bottom lip. The gloss would rub off. “It doesn’t matter. Never mind I said anything. They can stare all they like. You’re radiant, Sansa. Your dress is…I’ll probably stare at you, too.” Her eyes widened and he felt his face growing warm. Why couldn’t he just keep his damn mouth shut? “Um…shall we?” he said, offering his arm.

She started giggling and tucked herself against him. “Lead the way, Ranger Snow.”

Her puffy winter coat was between him and that dress. The coat would have to come off.

 

* * *

 

_Welcome to Flannel Land. Population: Everyone but you._

She’d dressed up to go out for dinner because that’s what she was used to doing down in Highgarden but also because she wanted to dress up. She’d always loved wearing dresses and feeling pretty and didn’t think there was a single thing wrong with that.

She could also admit (to herself at least) that she’d dressed up for Jon. And, based upon Jon’s reaction when she’d come out of the bedroom earlier, she thought she might make a habit of wearing dresses whenever she could up here.

But now, she wondered if she’d be able to get past the attention it seemed to draw.

“Holy shit! Who’s this, Snow?”

Sansa nearly jumped out of her chair. She’d just started to grow comfortable in her own skin again after the barrage of stares which had greeted them when they’d walked in. It was probably pure coincidence that the jukebox had screeched to halt as Jon had been helping her out of her coat but it felt an awful lot like something out of a movie as the place had gone silent as the tomb and two dozen sets of eyes had turned their way. Someone had gratefully banged on the jukebox bringing it back to life but the stares had continued.

Jon had stiffened, shooting a glare at a couple of the most blatant gawkers, before hailing a stout woman behind the bar asking for a table. Sansa was certain her face had been scarlet by the time Jon had led her to the empty table the woman had bellowed was free.

And now, this enormous man with red hair and a shaggy beard had appeared, looming over their table for two and elbowing Jon in the ribs.

“Stop touching me and watch your language around the lady,” Jon huffed at the man, making Sansa smile to herself. It wasn’t as if he never cursed.

“I beg your pardon, my lady,” the man said with a lumbering bow. “I wasn’t aware Lord Snow was entertaining royalty tonight though you do look like a princess.”

Before Jon could speak again, another voice piped up. “Lay off ‘er, Tormund.” Sansa turned to find herself looking into the sharp brown eyes of Mance Rayder.

“Mr. Rayder…I mean, Mance. It’s nice to see you again so soon.”

“Nice to see you too, Sansa. Dr. Stark, huh? I should’ve made the connection.”

“It’s alright. I wasn’t very forthcoming on the flight.”

“I can’t blame you for not wanting to talk about it with a stranger but I’m very sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you, Mance.”

“Your Robb’s little sister then?” the man Tormund asked. He held out a large, beefy hand and she accepted it. She felt like a minor earthquake had passed when he finally stopped shaking her. “Shame ‘bout Robb. Tormund Giantsbane, firefighter.”

“I’m very pleased to meet you, Tormund. I’ve wanted to meet some of Robb’s co-workers.”

“That so? You come ‘round the station anytime you like. You can meet us all. We’re a family which makes you family, too. It’s been a tough six months.” She smiled as brightly as she could manage, wishing her throat wasn’t suddenly feeling tight. “So, what’re you doing with this loser?” he asked with a wink as he jerked his chin towards Jon again.

“I am sitting right here,” Jon growled and Sansa covered her mouth to keep from giggling.

“I’m having dinner with him.”

“You staying with him, too?” Tormund asked with an exaggerated eyebrow waggle towards Jon that put an adorable scowl on his face.

“Well, yes. He’s an old family friend.”

“Come on, Tormund. Let these two have dinner in peace now,” Mance said with a grin.

Their withdrawal left her and Jon staring at each other rather awkwardly. This was supposed to be dinner between two old family friends but, just like when he’d asked her earlier today, she couldn’t help feeling like it was a date. And just like earlier, that made her far more giddy than she was ready to admit.

The awkward staring came to a halt as a waitress came along to take their drink orders. She was a beautiful blonde who introduced herself as Val and was obviously appraising them both. She didn’t ask any questions other than what they wanted to drink and if they wanted to hear about the nightly special but Sansa thought there was something slightly proprietary in her manner.

When she returned with their drinks, Sansa grew more certain of it. She kept shooting amused glances at Jon which he pointedly ignored. She was also nearly spilling out of her top as she leaned over him to put the drinks on the table.

“Don’t you see anything you’d like, Jon?” she asked in a strikingly sultry voice when he said they needed more time to decide on their order.

He didn’t answer her. He buried his nose in his menu.

Sansa waited till Val sauntered off again in her short skirt and faux fur boots. She was curious and figured it couldn’t hurt to ask. _Better than wondering and making assumptions._

“Ex-girlfriend?”

He’d just taken a sip of his drink and started choking. She grinned to herself as she stood to whack him on the back. “Uh…no,” he wheezed at last. “Well, sort of. She was more like a, um…friend.”

“Aww, a friend with benefits perhaps?” she teased as she sat back down.

Who would’ve thought Jon Snow could blush such a charming shade of pink? “I’m not sure we were friends exactly to be honest. Maybe ‘friendly’ would be a better term…in the past anyway. But I’m not cut out for casual and she’s got a boyfriend now.”

“I see,” she said and told that ignoble little spark of jealousy to go away. She had no right to it. But she couldn’t deny being pleased that it sounded like they were history and Jon wasn’t cut out for casual.

“Val’s alright usually. She’s probably just having a go at me because I’m here with another woman.” Sansa digested that tidbit not sure if she liked Val or not. She decided she wouldn’t cast judgment too soon. Jon picked up his menu again but his eyes were on her when he asked, “So what about you and, uh…Wilford was it?” She smirked at him. He knew better. He’d been in the room when she’d been video chatting with Willas about Pepper’s upcoming procedure. “I meant Willas,” he admitted sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“I met Willas through his sister years ago. He was one of my advisors during Vet School and had invited me to join his practice. We’re friends.”

“Friends?” he asked with raised eyebrows, mimicking her earlier tone.

“Alright. We were more than casual. He was my boyfriend for the best part of a year. I was living with him before I came up here.”

“Oh.” His face fell before he attempted a look of nonchalance. “Robb had mentioned him but I thought maybe…”

“No, I mean, I was living with him but the romance died out a while ago.  He’s a wonderful man but there was a distinct lack of sparks between us. We stopped trying to pretend they existed several months ago," she shrugged. "So, yeah…friends. I had my own bedroom at his place. I’m not cut out for casual either.”

“I see.”

His pleased grin was rather contagious. He was also staring at her a bit intently. She may have shivered in response.

Sansa told herself they were just getting a lay of the land but maybe it was wise to know where they both stood. She’d lived platonically with Willas for months with no desire to return to a sexual relationship. She had a feeling things would be different if she ever crossed that line with Jon.

_Slow down, Sansa. This isn’t why you’re here. And you’re both still grieving. Rushing in too fast wouldn’t be wise._

“So, what’s good here?” she asked, opening back up her menu and deciding it was time to move past ex-boyfriends and ‘friendly’ waitresses.

After that, she met some of Jon’s fellow rangers; Halder, Dareon and Todder. Then, Mance came back by to introduce his wife Dalla who was also Val’s sister. Grenn and Dacey showed up and greeted them. Sansa noticed plenty of other people giving Jon subtle nods and waves on top of all the people popping by their table to say a quick hello. It felt like she was dining with a local celebrity and she had to stifle the urge to laugh.

“What?” he asked after their food arrived; steak and potatoes for him and a surprisingly delicious salmon quiche for herself.

“Nothing,” she said just before a snort escaped.

“That doesn’t sound like nothing,” he scoffed, pointing his fork her way.

“It’s just…does everyone in town know you?”

He shrugged and took a bite. “Maybe. I’m not sure. There’s around 700 folks living here altogether but it’s not me most of them are interested in tonight anyway.”

“You can’t mean me.”

“Why not you? I can’t say if everyone knows everyone and certainly not everyone gets along but they’re a small community and there’s not a lot of new folks who come to stay. Robb and I felt like the local curiosities the first several months we were here. So, a beautiful young woman comes to town who is also a veterinarian? They’re going to be curious about you.”

 _I’m sorry. I sort of blanked after you called me beautiful_. “I’m not sure how I feel about that. I was always just another person down in Highgarden.”

“You’re not just another person to them…and not to me.” Her eyes widened just as his did. His brow furrowed next.

She liked what he’d said but didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable. “This is really good quiche. I’m glad you brought me here. Think they might share the recipe for this with me?”

He was at ease again and he smirked. “Well, I just happen to know the owner so maybe.”

Sure enough, the owner Maege Mormont dropped by soon after. She’d been the lady Sansa had seen behind the bar when they’d entered. She was no-nonsense and a bit rough around the edges but quite personable. She happily shared her recipe for salmon quiche and went on to inform Sansa all about the Mormont family and how they’d come to Skirling over a century ago and helped found a proper town from the fur trading post it’d been in those days.

“Bear pelts,” Maege said, proudly pointing out the stuffed bear’s head and skins over the bar. Sansa didn’t really want to look at them but she nodded politely. “It’s how we made the family fortune, such as it is. Of course, these days we can’t just go off shooting bears any old time. Ain’t that right, Ranger Rick?”  Jon rolled his eyes at her and she barked out a laugh.

“So, Dacey’s your daughter then?”

“Yes, that’s my girl.”

“And Alysane…I’m so sorry,” Sansa said sympathetically.

She’d lost her brother and Maege had lost her daughter. She remembered how broken her mother had been when she’d made it home for the service and, despite her toughness, she could see the pain that haunted this mother, too. She’d focused so much on her family’s pain but now she was seeing how devastating that fire had been for this entire community.

_It’s not just Jon and I who are looking to heal._

“Jon said he didn’t know how long you’d be staying when he mentioned you coming up here. I guess you haven’t decided yet,” Maege said leadingly.

“Well, I’m not in any hurry to rush off. I’m…” She glanced over at Jon who was clearly very interested in her response. “I’m thinking of staying a good while. There’s research I want to do and I was thinking I might set up a part-time veterinary practice as well.”

“Oh, that’d be dandy. Hey, Jeor! Come over here and meet Sansa, our new vet!”

Maege’s brother Jeor was the local judge and reminded Sansa vaguely of a bear with his bushy beard and gruff countenance. He said hello but then immediately started asking Jon about work before his sister gave him a shove.

“That can keep till Monday, can’t it? He’s got much prettier company than us tonight, Jeor.”

The pair of them were left alone yet again and Sansa felt flushed once more. Jon was still staring at her, his dark grey eyes stirring something inside her just as they had in the woods when they’d watched the wolves earlier today.

Twenty-four hours ago, they’d been crying over Robb together. Twelve hours ago, he’d offered to redecorate his home for her. Now, it looked like Skirling was becoming her new home.  She was wondering if she’d ever want to leave.

“So, I guess I’m staying for now...or as long as you’ll have me.”

“Like I said this morning, you’re welcome here as long as you like, Sansa.” He held out his hand. They shook hands like business partners or something but then he didn’t let go right away. She didn’t either.

 

* * *

 

Friday nights usually meant dancing at Maege’s, not that Jon had ever done much of that.

_There was that one time we got shit-faced though and I did that ridiculous line dance with Dacey._

Jon would rather forget about that but Robb had laughed till he cried more than once replaying the recording of it on his phone for everyone who’d not been present that night. So maybe, it was a memory he didn’t totally want to forget either.

He should’ve anticipated there might be dancing and Sansa definitely seemed like the sort of girl who’d like to dance. It made him wish he was the sort of guy who liked to dance…or knew how.

They’d finished dinner and been chatting, easing into that camaraderie again he was enjoying with her after nearly everyone and their brother had come over to talk. He’d already paid for dinner and was about to fetch her coat when Dareon had glided up asking her to dance. He’d selected some cheesy old love song and fed Sansa a line about her blue eyes sparkling like diamonds. Jon thought it was the dumbest line he’d ever heard and Sansa had seemed more amused than wowed by it. He also hated he hadn’t thought to say something like that first.

Now, Dareon was sweeping her around the small dance floor and singing along to a second song, one that Jon actually liked. Sansa was laughing at Dareon’s crooning and Jon feared he might grind his teeth to dust if this went on too long.

_‘You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips_

_And there’s no tenderness like before in your fingertips_

_You’re trying hard not to show it…’_

Sitting and watching Dareon putting his moves on Sansa was bad enough. Then, Tormund decided it’d be a grand time to give him shit over it.

“You’re letting that fancy fart dance with your girl, Snow?”

“She’s not my girl. She’s Robb’s sister and…”

“She’ll never be your girl if she’s busy dancing with other fellas!” Tormund said, barking out that booming laugh of his which normally made Jon smile. It wasn’t making him smile now.

“Piss off.”

He thought once the Righteous Brothers finished that’d be it and he could take her home. He thought wrong because by then Halder had screwed up his courage and asked her to dance.

She’d had three glasses of wine during dinner and had been growing decidedly giggly by the time Maege sent her a slice of lemon pound cake to try. He’d like that. He’d really like the way she moaned when she took the first bite, too. But he couldn’t say he liked it so much now that these assholes were getting all her giggles as they danced with her.

_Maybe I should cut in. Robb wouldn’t like anyone thinking they could take advantage of her when she’s had a few._

_Oh, yeah. It’s Robb and her honor you’re thinking of. Riiiight._

“The music seems a bit loud. It’s not like this is a discotheque,” he complained to no one in particular when Todder asked her next.

He had no right to be jealous. Sansa could dance with whoever she liked. And, those guys could ask her if they wanted but…

“May I cut in?”

“Uh…sure, boss. I mean, Jon.” Todder was alright. He had also always been a bit intimidated by his boss.

Sansa was smirking at him again and he felt like there was a sign hanging over his head. _Yes, I like you. You’re beautiful and now you’re here and I really, really like you. Gods, help me not to muck this all up._

“They’ll keep you dancing all night if you let them. The men outnumber the women here about 3 to 1.”

“Well, isn’t that lucky for us single ladies?” she winked.

She was joking…maybe. Gods, he hoped she was joking.

He started to put his hands on her waist. The purple dress was just as soft as he’d imagined.

_Softer. And now what are you supposed to do?_

Al Green was singing through the jukebox now and he didn’t know what to do after he’d made a thing of cutting in.

“Sansa? I have a confession. I’m not much of a dancer. Well, that’s an understatement. Truth is, I can’t dance. I just wanted to try it out since you seemed to be enjoying yourself and I wanted…I wanted to dance with you.” _And also, I brought you here and apparently I’m part caveman because I wanted it to be me you were dancing with and no one else_.

The earlier smirk went way and was replaced by a softer smile. “Alright, Jon. I can teach you. This is a slow song and dancing to a slow song is one of the easiest things there is. Put your arms around me like this and let’s sway with the music.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and took her lead, slowly swaying like she said. The funny thing was everyone else seemed to disappear the moment he held her. He wasn’t worried about tripping over his own feet or stepping on her delicate little flats or Tormund laughing loudly over at the bar. He was just focused on Sansa and her dress, the warmth of her body, her perfume…every bit of her.

_‘Let me say that since, baby, since we've been together_

_Loving you forever_

_Is what I need_

_Let me, be the one you come running to_

_I'll never be untrue…’_

Sansa was coming home with him tonight, coming home to stay and he couldn’t be happier over it. The horrible, sad part of it was it had been Robb’s death that had brought them together in the first place.

_But does that mean all of it has to be horrible and sad? Wouldn’t Robb like knowing two people he loved might grow closer and become dear friends because of him? Maybe even more someday?_

Jon liked to think that maybe he would. As for him and Sansa, they needed time; time to heal and time to move forward. For now, they’d be roommates and friends and see what happened.

But when she laid her head on his shoulder, smelling like lavender and lemons with her hair feeling like strands of silk against his cheek, he was keenly aware of how much more he wanted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll skip ahead 3 weeks as Jon and Sansa have settled into a routine and it'll be time to introduce our wolf pups :) 
> 
> Meanwhile, that's 4 updates for me in 4 days so it's time to take a break!


	4. The Pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks after her arrival, Jon and Sansa are adjusting to living together when Jon makes a discovery while out for his morning run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-There's an animal death this chapter that goes along with canon.

 

Three weeks had passed since she’d arrived and Sansa was still trying to accustom herself to the early morning quiet that surrounded her new home. It was peaceful but she had never liked the idea of complete isolation. Surely, that was the only reason her face would split into grin as soon as she heard Jon stirring every morning.

He always rose before her but it depended on what day of the week it was as to whether she’d rise once she heard him or whether she’d stay abed a bit longer. If he was working, she’d get up and start coffee for him and put on a kettle for herself. But today, since he was off, she heard the back door closing softly and knew he was headed out for his morning run so she burrowed deeper into her covers, shivering at the very thought of the frost which would be covering everything that did not move and the icicles that would’ve formed overnight where the heating unit dripped. Snow was expected tonight and they had plans to visit Marsh’s for some more supplies later but it was barely seven and she could relish lying in.

She didn’t have to see him to know his cheeks and nose would be red when he returned and his hair damp with sweat. He’d hang his running jacket on its peg and, with her still in bed, he’d start his own pot of coffee and her kettle before taking his shower. That’d be her cue to rise and make them breakfast, pulling out ingredients from the fridge and her freshly painted cabinets, a pale but cheerful yellow finally replacing the ghastly red after several coats had been applied last weekend.

 _Three weeks and we’ve got this down to a science,_ she thought with a pleasure bordering on smugness.

_Well…almost._

Her cheeks grew warm at the memory of the first morning he’d been off, that morning after he’d taken her to Maege’s and held her in his arms as they’d danced.

She’d just opened her bedroom door wondering if she should’ve put her robe on over her pajamas when he’d exited their shared bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. Sansa’s jaw had dropped as she’d crossed her arms over her chest just as his mouth had fallen open. He’d kept a stubbornly tight grip on that towel though.

 _“I’m sorry! I didn’t think you’d be getting up yet. I should’ve grabbed my…”_ He’d gestured helplessly towards his room with his free hand.

They’d proceeded to dance again except this was no slow dance. It was the awkward dance of trying to get around another person in a tight space and they’d run smack into each other when they’d both decided to dart the same direction. To say Jon Snow was in good shape would be an enormous understatement and Sansa had felt a heady rush of desire when her hands had been splayed across his bare chest in an attempt to brace for the impact. She might even have licked her lips as he’d shouted an apology and fled to his bedroom with her laugher following him. He’d wound up laughing as well.

They’d since agreed that they were both adults and sharing a house with one bathroom might have its drawbacks but there was no need to suffer embarrassment over their bedroom attire or shower rituals.

 _“I’ve seen men without shirts before and I’m willing to bet you’ve seen a lady in her pajamas before, Jon,”_ she’d rationalized over their oatmeal. _“It’s not that big of a deal.”_

Funny enough though, neither of them had been caught in nothing but a towel since then although Sansa had grown comfortable enough to wear her pajamas in front of him when it suited her. But since he’d mumbled something about not wearing any pajamas, she’d not seen what exactly he wore to bed.

_Such a pity._

However, the rest of their cohabitation was going along swimmingly. Jon was quick to accept her penchant for neatness and she was forgiving when he’d occasionally leave a mess in his wake. Neither of them were diehard television watchers but they could settle on something to watch when they felt inclined at night with little if any debate.

They found contentment in their work and enjoyed discussing their day’s labors. There was a steadiness in Jon and a quiet sort of passion within him for his job. It had always been there but she was realizing more and more how much she loved that about him…how much she loved a lot of things about him. Just as Robb had loved being a firefighter, Jon loved being a forest ranger. She couldn’t see him ever happily sitting behind a desk no matter what his father had wanted from him. She understood better now why he’d wanted to avoid that life.

When they tired of talking, the silences between them were charged in their own way but not as awkward as she’d once feared.

She’d even found their strengths and weaknesses blended well. Jon wasn’t much of a cook but Sansa enjoyed it and he’d be the first to tell anyone who’d listen that she was a culinary genius which was gratifying to say the least. He’d never claimed any talent when it came to needle and thread but she’d seen to it that any tears that needed mending were mended and any buttons that needed replacing were replaced. He’d even raved about the sweater she’d knitted him for his name day last year.

 _“You really liked it?”_ she’d asked uncertainly. _“I wasn’t sure if…”_

_“It’s my favorite thing to wear in winter. I love it.”_

She’d immediately decided he would receive another one for this coming winter.

He’d said once the snows began in earnest there’d be days and days where it might be safer to remain at home. An image had come to her of them seated together on the sofa before the hearth with her knitting needles clicking away as Jon read a book aloud. _Gods, that sounds ludicrously romantic and I can’t even imagine what he’d like to read._ She secretly cherished the notion regardless.

Meanwhile, Sansa couldn’t say she’d ever chopped firewood, fired up a generator when the power went out or patched a leaky roof in her life. Luckily, it didn’t appear she’d have to worry about it now either.

_Or kill bugs._

_“Are you serious?”_ he’d laughed when she’d climbed up on the chair in between her unintelligible shrieks and waved a spatula towards the creature that looked like something out of a horror movie. _“Aren’t you an animal lover?”_

 _“I’m a veterinarian, not an entomologist,”_ she’d managed to get out calmly before squealing the rest. _“I don’t like centipedes, alright?!”_

He’d kept snickering under his breath once they sat down to dinner after he’d seen to the offending insect’s removal from the house. But once he’d realized she was becoming rather piqued at being the butt of his amusement, he’d grasped her hand and confessed he’d always been deathly afraid of spiders.

 _“Liar,”_ she’d grumbled.

_“I would never lie to you. If a Wolf Spider gets in the house, we may as well move.”_

_“You have those up here?! I must call Mance and pack at once.”_

After their laughter had faded, they’d spent the rest of dinner in harmony again and religiously avoided any further talk of arachnids or arthropods.

In other developments, Sansa had found a little place in town to set up her practice. It really was the simplest thing. She couldn’t imagine finding a space to rent so easily or cheaply in Highgarden. Jon had taken her to town for grocery shopping and two hours later she’d established her very own veterinary medical practice. Willas had been astounded.

Pyp’s cat Pepper’s surgery had been a success and since then, she’d found herself driving to town in Robb’s repaired pickup more days than not to treat various feline and canine patients. Between the sprucing up (as Jon called it) they were doing to the house and her new veterinary practice, Sansa’s days were very full and she’d found little time to go looking for wolves again. She hated saying no or putting people off when they called for her to take a look at their pets. She told herself with winter approaching she’d have opportunities to seek them as more people kept indoors but she had trouble sticking to a schedule and setting regular office hours.

 _“You should to hire someone to schedule for you,”_ Jon had suggested just last night after dinner. _“That way, you’re not the one saying no.”_

_“How’d you know that was my problem?”_

_“Because I know how nice you are.”_

_“You think I’m nice?”_

_“I know you are. I’ll clean up the kitchen, alright?”_

She’d cast her eyes down towards her lap, feeling bashful or maybe something else as Jon picked up the empty plates. He had made a good suggestion. It might be worth looking into. But today was Saturday and they had two whole days with no work and hopefully no emergencies to attend to for either of them.

She had just rolled over to drift back off when the back door opened sooner than expected and then closed with a bang.

“Sansa!” She bolted out of bed, alarmed that he might be injured. He was standing outside her bedroom door with his hand raised to knock when she opened it. “Get dressed! I need you!”

Her mouth opened as a dozen questions filled her mind but she didn’t voice a single one. He looked panicked and immediately headed to the small linen closet to start pulling out blankets and then a duffle bag. Sansa closed her door and quickly donned her clothes and boots to join him.

When she reemerged, he handed her jacket to her. She wondered what could be so urgent and then noticed he’d retrieved his rifle from his bedroom.

“Jon?”

“Come on, Dr. Stark. We need your expertise.”

He’d apprised her of the situation by the time they made it back to the woods near where Jon had made his little memorial for Robb. The stag was already dead but the mother wasn’t gone just yet. Her life’s blood had nearly ebbed out. It stained the frost-covered ground and the light was nearly gone from her eyes. She’d brought down the buck alone apparently and paid dearly for it.

“They don’t shed their antlers till spring usually,” Jon said mostly to himself.

Sansa hugged herself. She didn’t have any pentobarbital at the house. There wasn’t anything she could give the she-wolf to ease her passing. There was something she could do for her though. “Where are they?”

“Through here.”

The den was not much, barely more than a windbreak between two rocks. Sansa wondered why she was alone without her mate and why she’d whelped at such an unusual time of year for wolves but, as soon as she heard their whimpers, it really didn’t matter. Three wolf pups were rooting around the den with their eyes just barely open, seeking their mother’s warmth and milk. They were far too young to survive on their own.

“I’ll be right back,” Jon said as he set down the duffle back and blankets.

Sansa hardly noticed him leaving. She was too busy picking up each furry little bundle for a cursory exam before depositing them in the bag wrapped in blankets to keep them warm together.

She yelped at the sound of the rifle firing.

Jon returned and picked up the very full and wiggly duffle bag. “Let’s get them in the house.”

She followed without answering.

 

* * *

 

 

“I know they’re smelly but this is going to clog up the drain,” he argued as she started filling the tub. “I’ll build them a pen and get you one of those doggy bathtubs or…”

“They’re three weeks old at best, I’d say. One bath in the tub will not ruin your pipes forever, will it?” she asked with that stubborn look he recognized and identified as a Stark trait. Robb had often shown him the same look. It was fetchingly adorable coming from Sansa.

Speaking of adorable, the pups did stink more than he would’ve expected considering how cute they were. He’d never got up close enough to notice on the job.

“One bath,” he conceded before getting down on his knees next to her and rolling up his shirt sleeves. “Are you going to use your shampoo on them?”

“No!”

“Oh, come on. I think your…what is it? Orange blossom and ginseng hydrating formula would be ideal, don’t you?” She smirked when she realized he was teasing. “We get them smelling as sweet as you and maybe I’ll even let them stay in the house.”

Her cheeks were turning pink and not from the cold now. He was glad. He’d succeeded in making her smile again after shooting their mother earlier. She was a veterinarian and a very rational woman. She was also very tender-hearted at times. He could tell she’d been upset all the way back to the house but she’d never said so. She’d kept talking about supplies they’d need, experiences she’d had with wolf rescues down south, books she wanted to look over and articles she’d read online. Anything not to address the death.

“They’ll be staying in the house till you get that pen made,” she told him as they began to wash the furballs clean.

“I guess so. Maybe this one anyway,” he joked, holding up the little white one and wrapping him in a towel to dry. Two grey pups and one white, two males and a female. Sansa was already talking about naming them. “I think we should call him Ghost,” he said before she could come up with something like Snowball or Marshmallow.

“Oh, I like that. How about Lady for our girl then?”

He’d got Ghost so he could roll with Lady. “Works for me.”

The poor little pups were whimpering, not knowing what to make of this horrible experience. “It’s a far cry from Mom’s tongue, I know,” Sansa cooed as she plucked the female from the water to dry her.

Her hair was back in a ponytail but part of it had come loose and a tendril kept falling over one eye. Jon cradled Ghost to his chest and wiped off his free hand before sweeping back that tendril and tucking it behind her ear. Her cheeks grew pinker and he realized just how far gone he was for this woman. If she told him to build his own pen and that the pups would be taking his bedroom, would he even put up a fight?

“What about him?” he asked to keep from idiotically saying as much.

Sansa looked down at the grey male still sitting in the tub, snapping at the water as if it had offended him in some manner by getting him all wet.

“I think…Grey Wind,” she murmured.

Jon’s heart ached and for a moment he thought he might cry. The Starks had adopted a Weimaraner when Robb was nine. As the oldest child, he’d had the honor of naming it. Jon had thought it was the coolest name for a dog ever when he was a boy. There was still no question in his mind that he’d been the best dog ever even if he hadn’t been his dog. Robb had broken down and cried the night his father had called to say Grey Wind had passed away when they’d been in college together and Jon had promised he’d never tell a soul.

“Grey Wind,” he agreed. “That’s a great name.”

An hour later, he found himself heading off alone to Marsh’s. He’d looked forward to today and going to town with her. He would never call himself much for shopping but he liked doing it with her. The townsfolk were mighty curious about the two of them he knew but they could go on being curious. For now, they were friends and roommates and he wouldn’t push for more.

They had planned to pick up some paint to redo the bathroom. She’d been leaning towards a soft blue. _“It’s calming,”_ she’d said. He’d paint it neon green if she told him to. He’d planned to pick up some more propane, too. _At least there’s plenty of firewood_.

Sansa had mentioned making spaghetti for dinner tonight and then putting together a homemade soup for tomorrow when six to eight inches of snow were expected. Good food, warm in the house and together. He’d thought that sounded like the most perfect way to spend a snowy weekend ever. _I suppose if we were also naked that could top it but…_

Instead of that plan though, he supposed they’d be babysitting pups all weekend. Actually, it’d be more than a weekend. They were several weeks away from being old enough to survive in the wild and they’d have to be acclimated to that first anyway. This wouldn’t be a weekend project like the kitchen cabinets and bathroom. They’d require a lot of care and attention every day but he couldn’t see them staying forever either. They were wild animals. Even if they gave them baths and bottle fed them (which he’d be swinging by her clinic for those supplies), they were wolves. They might be feeding them a canine formula blend but nothing would turn them into dogs. They could be tamed in a sense but they’d never be a domesticated animal.

He pulled into Marsh’s to fetch lumber to build the pen, not that he’d be able to do much until the snow stopped falling, and a few other supplies before heading to her clinic for the rest of the items on her list.

She’d been online chatting with Willas when he’d left and he was failing miserably at ignoring the jealousy that stirred. Willas knew a lot about dogs and cats but from what Jon had heard, he sounded less knowledgeable when it came to wolves. Maybe Jon would do some reading on his own and she wouldn’t need to call Willas anymore.

_I mean, I am a forest ranger and I’ve seen plenty of wolves in the wild. Far more than Wilford ever has, I’ll bet._

He chuckled at his own pettiness as he left Marsh’s and dutifully picked up everything on Sansa’s list at the clinic. He started to turn his truck for home but there was an empty spot up front at Maege’s and he had an idea.

“New parents have better things to do than cook,” he told himself.

He’d been partly joking when he’d said it to himself but later that night, after having spent hours giving the hungry little wolves milk, cleaning up their messes and finally getting all three of them to fall asleep at the same time in the doggy bed he’d placed near the hearth, they were both as exhausted as any new parents were likely to be.

Sansa was already curled up on the sofa, yawning over her chamomile when he collapsed beside her. “Maege makes good lasagna. Thanks for thinking to pick up dinner to go.”

“You’re welcome but I’ll bet yours is better.”

“Maybe you’ll find out one of these days,” she said, stretching as she set her cup aside. “What a day.”

“What a day.”

“If you hadn’t gone running…”

“Yeah but I did.”

If he hadn’t gone for his run, three little pups would’ve starved in the snow tonight. He hated even thinking it. He hated that they’d lost their mother but he couldn’t help feeling like he was meant to find them.

“I think…this may sound silly but I think you were meant to find them for us, Jon.” He smiled and nodded. “You found them near Robb’s…it felt like…maybe he would like this.” Her eyes were getting watery and she started blinking.

He reached for her hand and she gave it. “I like to think so, too.”

The moment didn’t last long before she wiped her eyes. “Is it snowing yet?”

“Started a few minutes ago.”

“Mmm. I love snow. I’ve not seen a decent snow in years now, not since I left Winterfell.”

“You’ll see plenty here.” She stretched her legs his way and he encouraged her to put them in his lap. _You and her feet_. He shook his head at himself. “Want a massage?”

“I’d…yeah, alright. If you don’t mind or think my feet stink,” she grinned.

“I don’t mind and you could never stink.” He started kneading gently and was immediately rewarded with something between a hum and a moan. _Yeah, I could get used to this._

“I wanted to get some yarn at Marsh’s today.”

“Oh, we can go another day. It’s only six inches or so. Nothing much for around here.” She stifled a yawn and nodded as he slowly worked. In less than five minutes, she was already fading. “Come here,” he said, getting comfortable in his own corner and raising his arm.

“I should probably head to bed,” she started to demure.

“Oh. Well, sure if you…”

“But I don’t think I can move that far,” she continued before she nestled up against him. “Jon?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I was meant to be here for this.”

“I think you were, too. Either way, I’m glad you are.”

He helped her arrange the blanket over them both. He listened to the fire cracking and popping as her breathing grew deeper and slower. There was an occasional twitch or whimper from his newest house guests but he wasn’t focused on that. He stared at her hair. It reminded him of copper in the firelight. He kissed the top of her head before he decided to close his eyes at last.

Three weeks. She’d been here three weeks and he wasn’t in trouble. He was falling in love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you're enjoying this story! 
> 
> Since we're still waiting on that GoT trailer, I should be updating some other WIPs this week :)


	5. Troublemakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The active little wolf pups keep Jon and Sansa busy though they're thoroughly besotted with the three of them despite the trouble they get into. Sansa meets someone new in town.

 

Nine days had passed since he’d found the pups in the snow. Nine very long days of caring for three active wolf pups who still pissed and shit wherever they pleased nine times out of ten, were constantly whimpering to be fed especially if Jon had just sat down to eat a bite himself and liked trying out their attempts at howling in the dead of night. It was a good thing he already loved the furry little buggers to pieces.

  
Jon awoke to the sound of his alarm chirping, uttering something between a whimper and a groan. The latest snow covered the ground and Jon didn’t think they’d be snow-free again till spring. But it was Monday morning and there was work to do.

He tiredly rubbed his eyes as duty started whispering in his ear. He broke into a smile though when he heard the sounds of the pups yipping and Sansa’s easy chatter floating through his bedroom door. He threw off his blankets and reached for a flannel and a pair of athletic pants to cover himself before joining them.

In her light purple pajamas which she would probably call lilac, Sansa had her hair braided into pigtails this morning as she stood over the stove. She was angled away from him but humming to herself as her hips swayed slightly while stirring something. There was a mixture of domesticity and femininity to the picture that made Jon want to fold her into his arms and bury his face in her hair all day.

_How badly would that freak her out if I did it?_

All three pups were at her feet, looking up with longing at their adopted mother. He looked at her with longing too but not because he wanted to be fed. Well, he did want to be fed he realized as his stomach growled, just not the formula the pups consumed.

“Smells good.”

She startled and turned his way, a radiant glow lighting her lovely face. “I didn’t mean to wake you!”

“It was time to get up.”

He came over to pour some coffee, patting each pup on top of its head and getting an affectionate mauling for it. Sansa made good coffee. It was the same brand and same machine but somehow it tasted better on the mornings she made it. _You really are a caveman_.

“Since when are you up before me?” he asked.

“Since there are hungry little mouths to feed, I guess. Plus, I didn’t manage to close my bedroom door completely last night and I was the unwilling participant of a tug-of-war competition with my blankets earlier.” He chuckled as she continued. “Speaking of hungry mouths, I’m making an omelet for you. Dacey says there’s trees down in the park across some of the roads after the high winds we had last night and it’ll be a busy day. I thought you could use something a bit more filling than cereal.”

“You talked to Dacey?”

“Yes, she called.”

“Wait…she called you?”

“Yes. We exchanged numbers the other night when we met her and Grenn at Maege’s for dinner and drinks. We’ve been talking some. Is that a problem?”

“No! I just…no, it’s perfectly fine of course.” And it was. He wanted Sansa to make friends here after all. _The better to get her to stay_. But part of him was worried about what all Dacey might’ve said.

 _“You like her, don’t you?_ ” Dacey had asked him the other morning when they’d been alone on a call together.

_“Of course, I like Sansa.”_

_“No, Jon. You like her and are a fair way to being in love with her if you’re not already is what I mean.”_

He was apparently an open book. He’d shrugged and then nodded subtly causing Dacey to give him hell. Well, to be fair, it’d been mild teasing but he’d been squirming in his seat the whole way back to the station.

“Did she say anything else?” he asked…pretty casually in his opinion.

She grinned and turned back to the stove. “Just asked if I could make some more of that soup to share.”

“It’s good soup. I never should’ve shared it with them. They’ll be bugging you for more all the time just like these pups.”

“I don’t mind.”

She put his omelet on the table and told him to take a seat as she prepared three bottles. She scooped Grey Wind up first. He was already displaying alpha behavior and if he wasn’t fed first it led to trouble. Jon felt a little sorry for Ghost and Lady always waiting. If their mother was alive, they could all three dine at once but Sansa had said the development of pack hierarchy was vital and that there was no need to feel sympathy for the other two.

_“They’re not human children. This is the way of wolves. They don’t feel slighted the same way we might.”_

They’d all get fed, he knew. But, since they couldn’t bottle feed more than one at a time, Jon wolfed down his omelet faster than he might’ve liked to feed Lady who was nipping at his pants leg. Her fur was still downy soft. Her eyes were a mesmerizing gold and she was the neatest of the three at taking her meal. Jon had said she was well named which had pleased Sansa. Ghost whimpered at his feet next, so he pulled him into his lap as well while holding Lady.

“I don’t want to run you late for work.”

“I won’t be late. I’d rather help with our little pack anyway than work with chainsaws this morning.”

“Our little pack,” she repeated with a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

  
_“What are you doing to Grey Wind?” Robb gasped when they came inside from playing in the snow._

_“I’m brushing his coat.” Sansa answered him like it was no big deal but Jon saw her twisting her hands together nervously._

_“And putting ribbons on his collar?!”_

_“Robb…don’t,” Jon said quietly but it didn’t matter. Robb’s ears were already turning red and not from the cold. Sansa’s eyes were brighter than normal. They were going to quarrel. Robb and Sansa rarely fought but when they did somehow Jon always wound up feeling like he was to blame._

_“I was only playing! He doesn’t mind! Why can’t I?”_

_“Because you’re not making my dog look like some beauty pageant contestant!” Robb roughly yanked the brush from her hands and Jon’s stomach felt queasy. He hated when the Stark kids fought._

_“He’s my dog, too! And you’re busy playing with him anyway!” she shrieked, pointing at Jon with tears in her eyes._

_There it was. That sense that he was always coming between them. He never wanted to come between any of them. He just wanted to fit in. He wanted to belong. He wanted to feel like he was one of them._

_“I should head home before my mom’s calling or…”_

_They didn’t hear him. They were too busy shouting about the dog’s collar. Grey Wind whimpered and tucked his tail. Jon felt like doing the same. Actually, Jon tried slipping out of the room only to run smack into Mr. Stark’s chest._

_“What’s all the fuss, Jon?” he asked kindly._

_“Uh…they’re just…” He looked at his feet and didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to tell Mr. Stark Robb and Sansa were fighting and maybe get them in trouble._

_But Mr. Stark had already figured things out without him telling. He kept a hand on Jon’s shoulder to keep him from slipping away and quieted his two children with no more than half a dozen words. Then, he sat the three of them down and talked about wolves of all things. Jon wasn’t entirely sure why but his words stuck with him._

_“We’re a pack, too. We might not always agree. Childish squabbles will happen but never forget how much you all mean to each other, how much you love each other. And we look after one another, all of us…always.”_

 

* * *

 

 

  
Jon had recalled that story last night over the last of the soup she’d made. She’d forgotten the incident even though she’d been so upset at the time but she did remember her father’s words.

_“Your dad hugged me then. He hugged me first and it…it meant a lot to me.”_

_“I’m sorry if I made you feel like you didn’t belong. I’m sorry I was jealous of the time my brother spent with you.”_

_“You don’t have to be sorry at all. I don’t even know why I brought it up.”_

She understood why though. He’d been expressing his worries about Grey Wind’s dominance. They were probably around five weeks old and it was time for play fighting and such to begin. But Ghost had sat quietly to the side after Grey Wind had nipped at him when it was time for them to be fed. Likely, it had reminded Jon of some of those scenes from childhood. There had always been natural leadership qualities in Jon but he had normally deferred to Robb’s wishes when they were boys.

_“Did you ever resent that? When Robb was always getting his way?”_

_“No…not really.”_

_“Sometimes maybe?”_

_“I guess.”_

_“I did, too. Nobody asked me what I might want to name the dog,”_ she’d said.

_“He was a great friend. He was my brother in every way that mattered. I feel guilty even saying such a thing considering but yeah…there were times.”_

_“Don’t feel guilty. We’ve had our share of guilt. And he was wonderful but still as human as the rest of us.”_

He’d smiled and nodded as they’d finished dinner. They’d moved to sit in front of the fire as the pups settled and she’d wanted to fall asleep in his arms again. She hadn’t though. They’d waited till the pups were asleep and then headed to their own rooms.

_Our little pack._

She was so glad she’d come here. She loved the wolves and she was growing to love Skirling and its people and the life she was building here. She loved the house.

She loved Jon.

Sansa wasn’t 100% certain she was _in_ love yet but she knew this was different than what she’d felt for Willas and there was much more than sexual attraction to it. She hadn’t meant for it to happen. It wasn’t why she’d come but that little lurch she’d felt in her heart that second day when they’d watched the wolves in the wild had only been getting stronger with every passing day.

 _“I’ll admit to giving him hell for the fun of it but he’s a good man, a fine man,”_ Dacey had said the other night as though he’d needed someone to speak up for him.

 _“He is,”_ she’d agreed while hiding her grin.

_“I’m glad you’re staying with him. He’s been lonely with Robb gone.”_

_“I know. I’m glad to be with him.”_

_“So, you didn’t leave a fella behind down south?”_

_“No, not really. My last relationship ended a while ago.”_

_“To my knowledge, there’s only been Val up here for him and that was short-lived and not serious.”_

The woman in question had been just across the way as Dacey had been speaking, bringing drinks to her current amour and his friends. Jon hadn’t even looked her way once since they’d arrived. _“He told me about her. Well, he gave me the gist of it. I didn’t need details.”_

_“Of course not. I’m just saying in case you were wondering.”_

_“Shall I order us another round?”_

Dacey had been on the right track when they’d talked while Jon and Grenn played pool even though Sansa couldn’t bring herself to confide too much just yet.

Sansa cast aside her reflections. Jon had left for work and she had her own duties to see to. She had a couple of dogs and a cat to see today and she’d made plans to visit the fire station.

And the pups? They were old enough to be left alone for a few hours. In the wild, their mother might leave them for hours at a time to hunt by this point. Jon had finished the pen just the other day but they whined when they were put in it. _I should’ve had him do it before he left,_ she told herself and then laughed knowing how their whines and whimpers affected him, too.

They were still quite small. Deciding she wouldn’t be able to take them with her everywhere for too much longer, she chose to take them with her today. Her and Jon had taken them into town once and that’d gone alright.

Driving in the snow made her nervous and the wolves seemed to pick up on her anxiety for they were unusually quiet as she made her way to town.

“I’m going to get better at this,” she said, chattering nervously to ignore the occasional slip of the tires. “Jon says I’ll get plenty of practice. You’re all being so good for me.”

But two hours later, she was wondering what had possessed her to bring the pups with her. They were determined to get into mischief it seemed. They’d made mess after mess in her clinic on top of causing both of her canine patients to bark at them like mad. Ms. Flint’s poor cat climbed her like a tree to get away from the inquisitive dog-like creatures. She’d need to order more paper towels and band-aids.

And now, they’d decided it was great fun to play hide and seek in the fire station.

“Did you see which way Ghost went?” she asked Tormund.

He’d managed to capture Lady. “Nah, but here’s your girl. She made a bit of a puddle in the floor there. And, Grey Wind is behind the hoses in the bay and howling up a storm.”

“I’m sorry!”

“Sorry? It’s hilarious. We ain’t had this much fun ‘round here in ages!” This was promptly followed by his booming laughter when Styr slipped in the puddle left by Lady and fell.

“I’m so sorry,” Sansa said, mortified all over again. “You’re in so much trouble, young lady,” she said sternly to the pup as she went off to coax Grey Wind out from behind the hoses. Lady whimpered pitifully though and got her head kissed for that.

Once she had both Lady and Grey Wind, she locked the pair in Chief Pyke’s office (who thankfully wasn’t at work today) and went in search of Ghost.

She gasped when she saw a back door had been left cracked open. She zipped up her jacket and went out in search of her missing pup. With the snow, he’d blend in much better than his brother or sister and she worried about him getting lost or possibly wandering back around front to the street. Admittedly, traffic was not a problem in Skirling but Sansa’s stomach was knotted up at the very thought all the same.

But Ghost hadn’t made it to the street. He’d been found. She just didn’t know the man who’d found him.

“Oh, thank you! That’s my pup. He got away from me inside the…” She trailed off as the man turned to face her.

He wasn’t one of the firefighters. He looked a bit like a drifter. Sansa would not wish to be unkind but there was no denying the man was unattractive with the angry red boils on his face and a large cyst on his neck. But while he did not have a pleasing countenance, it was the way he looked at her with his beady eyes that she found disquieting.

“This here’s a wolf.” He stroked Ghost’s soft fur, it was like a caress. Maybe she was misjudging him.

“Yes, I know. He’s…”

“What’re you doing with a wolf pup?”

“I…we found him and his litter mates last weekend. Their mother had died.”

“Could’ve just let nature take care of things,” the man said gruffly.

Sansa frowned. Maybe she hadn’t misjudged at all. Nature taking care of things would’ve meant letting them starve to death.

He took a step closer. He smelled bad and his teeth were rotten but worse, his eyes roamed up and down her in an overly familiar manner. There was no mistaking his leer when he spoke again. “Ain’t seen you around before, Red. I’d remember a woman like you even if this shithole was five times larger than it is. Who’re you?”

“I’m San-“ She stopped, not wanting to tell this man her first name. “I’m Dr. Stark, the new veterinarian.”

“A veterinarian, huh? You doctor wolves, do you?”

“I’ll treat any animal.” He had not introduced himself and she didn’t like the way he was holding Ghost by his scruff now. The pup whined and she desperately wanted to get him away from the stranger. “I need to get back inside with him, Mister…”

“Name’s Chett. Stark, you said? You must be his sister.”

“Yes, Robb was my brother. Did you know him?”

He hawked and spat on the ground. “Yeah, I knew him.” There was nothing remotely polite about the way he said it. “Reckon you know Ranger Snow, too.”

“I do.” She didn’t wish to say anything else.

His arm lowered and he let Ghost drop to the ground. It wasn’t very far and there was snow for him to land on but it was a rough, careless thing to do.

She hurriedly picked Ghost up and hoped that Chett couldn’t tell she was quivering with rage and fear both. “Thank you again for finding him.”

“I wasn’t looking for him. You might want to keep him indoors to be safe. That’s a pretty white pelt he’s got and hunting season is always around the corner.”

Sansa pressed her lips together. Clearly, Chett was not big on courtesy but that was more like a threat. “Good day to you,” she said crisply as she turned to head back indoors, hugging Ghost tightly.

“Yeah, I’ll see you around, Red.”

Sansa quickened her pace to get back inside. She could feel his eyes on her all the way and didn’t draw breath again until the door was firmly shut behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, gods. Sansa… _mmm_ , that’s good,” he moaned. His eyes flew open and his cheeks flamed. He couldn’t believe he’d actually allowed those sounds to come out of his mouth. “Shit. That feels really good to my aching back but in no way did I mean for it to come out so…”

“Dirty?”

_Was it dirty? And more to the point, did you like it? I can talk like that all day if you like._

But, she was giggling and he figured he wasn’t in any trouble at least. She didn’t stop massaging his back either.

Eight hours moving limbs and using his chainsaw had left him sore all over. They’d have to close the Pass to motor vehicles soon or risk some fools getting stuck.

He’d stubbornly claimed he was fine until he’d barely been able to get off the sofa after dinner. Then, he’d argued he could apply his own analgesic cream but getting one’s whole back was nearly impossible and Sansa had tutted at him and made him lie down on his stomach across his bed with his shirt off. Much as he wanted Sansa in his bedroom, this was not how he’d pictured it.

“Ah, fuck…right there,” he grunted as she worked the cream into his lower back.

He was fisting the covers on his bed and the three pups were watching curiously. Sansa was on her knees but beside him rather than straddling him like he might dream about later. Granted, he’d rather be facing her when she was straddling him…and naked.

_Gods, stop thinking about that or you’ll have more than a stiff back._

“Jon?”

“Uh huh?” _Yes, I’d love to rub something all over you next._

“Do you know a man named Chett?” His dirty thoughts fled and he rolled to face her. “Wait, I’m not finished with your…”

“Why do you ask?”

She’d told him about her trip into town with the pups and their shenanigans at her clinic and the fire station over dinner. She’d not breathed a word of this till now.

As the tale came out about her meeting with Chett outside the fire station, Jon found himself involuntarily clenching his jaw. And, no wonder she’d seemed a little off during dinner despite her humorous stories.

“I want you to avoid him.”

“I’ll be happy to but will you tell me why?”

“I’ve caught him poaching on park property…more than once. Last time, he’d killed a wolf.” She gasped and looked worriedly at the pups. “The Judge sentenced him to eighteen months at Hardhome. He must’ve just got out. I’m hoping he’s not stupid enough to try anything but he’s definitely got an ax to grind with me since I’m the one that caught him and testified against him.”

Her hands were trembling as she brushed her hair back out of her face. “He seemed to have issues with Robb, too. Or was that just because you were friends?”

“That’s not the only reason. When we first moved up here, we had a run-in with Chett and some of his buddies at Mother Mole’s.”

“The seedy bar?”

“Yeah, only time we went there. We didn’t know what it was like and…the women that’d been hanging around Chett and his friends came over to try and be friendly with us.”

The women had been whores but that didn’t mean there was anything wrong with their eyes. Jon supposed him and Robb might’ve looked like less trouble on top of being more palatable.

“They weren’t the kind of women your brother or I would want anything to do with but Chett took exception to being abandoned. He slapped one of the girls. A shout and a shove later, we wound up fighting with him and his friends.”

Robb had been the first on his feet but Jon had been right behind him. They’d been lucky to get out of there alive between Chett, Small Paul, Lark and Karl but he wouldn’t tell Sansa that.

“Anyway, I don’t want you to worry. I’ll tell the others he’s out and we’ll keep an eye on him. Hopefully, he’ll be staying up at his place closer to Frostfangs with winter setting in.”

“Alright. Do you want me to finish with your back?”

“No, I’m good. Thank you, Sansa.”

The medicine was fairly absorbed by this point. He could feel the heat from it and the pepperminty fragrance had filled his room. He just might be able to sleep…and maybe dream about Sansa some.

He put a t-shirt on and, once the pups were settled by the fire, they headed to their respective bedrooms. But she was chewing at her bottom lip and he could tell she was still worrying. He opened his arms, offering a hug for comfort and she gladly accepted it. He could just barely make out the smell of her shampoo over the cream.

She was shaking slightly and the run-in from earlier had not only troubled her but now with more information she was afraid for their little pups.

“I’ll do everything in my power to keep them safe, Sansa. I promise.” _And to keep you safe_.

“I know you will. I want you safe, too.”

It warmed his heart to hear it and his lips quirked into a smile. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I won’t be doing anything stupid. I’ve got too many responsibilities with our kids. Gotta see them off to college and all that,” he said teasingly.

She grinned but quickly buried her face back in his neck. He wasn’t in any hurry for her to move. He heard her inhaling deeply and wondered if she liked the smell or just liked him.

“Thank you, Jon,” she sighed as he could feel the tension seeping out of her.

She pulled back and kissed his cheek before heading into her bedroom.

The door clicked closed behind her and there wasn’t a shred of doubt left. He was in love with her. He might also never wash his cheek again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this story :)


	6. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa both find their emotions running high in different ways as they grow closer to a transition in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point out to my dear Tommyginger that Sansa at least is getting some citrus ;)

 

Jon cleared his throat and checked his agenda for the last time. “So, WFS has released the latest Code of Conduct Handbook and I need all of you to read your copy and sign the form on my desk saying you have, okay?” Grumbles of assent followed. “Final piece of business, it’s nearly winter and time to act like it. Our first major winter storm is forecasted for this weekend so tomorrow we’re going to close the Pass to all non-official vehicles until the thaw in the spring. Dacey-you, Todder and Halder, go post the signs and give the folks up that way a heads-up that their commute is about to get longer again.”

“Yes, Jon.”

“Pyp, update the website to reflect the closure and call the radio station so they can report it.”

“Got it, boss.”

“Anybody got anything else to add?” Jon asked the assembled group, holding his breath.

They all shook their heads, darting glances at each other. He did alright with this he supposed and none of his rangers seemed to think otherwise. He just wasn’t particularly fond of standing up and yapping in front of them during staff meetings. _Which is why I hold them about twice a year._

Meetings and paperwork, two things he could only tolerate in small doses. He wanted to be outside doing what he loved. He’d even take chain sawing all day over sitting at his desk indefinitely. _And at least, Sansa might help me out with the sore muscles._

“Alright then,” he said, relieved when no one spoke as he put his hat back on. “Let’s get out there.”

“Hey, boss? Can you tell your wife to make these lemon bars for every staff meeting?” Dareon asked with a smirk as everyone was rising, earning a few chuckles.

Sansa had baked them last night and suggested he take them in with him. She enjoyed cooking and baking and Jon wasn’t the only one benefiting from it.

Edd had been a ranger long before Jon and had taught him plenty the first few years. It was Jon’s college education as much as his abilities that had caught the eye of the higher-ups with the Westeros Forestry Service and got him promoted. So, Edd could tease him over Sansa if he wanted and they’d been joking around the other day when he’d called her his wife.

Unfortunately, they’d all latched on to it. It was incorrect and he shouldn’t allow it. However, his inner caveman felt like beating his chest and declaring that yes, his wifey was the best wifey who baked the most delicious lemon bars and they could all cry themselves to sleep at night wishing they were as lucky.

“She’s not my wife and no,” he replied firmly with a sharp look until Dareon threw up his hands in surrender and mumbled an apology. _No need to be a completely humorless_ _dick though_. “I will let her know you enjoyed them,” he said in a lighter tone. “Hey, Edd? I need a minute with you and Grenn.”

“Now, I only made the remark in passing and I sure didn’t mean for that idiot to start saying…”

“This has nothing to do with that, Edd.” He waited until Grenn was with them and everyone else had already left the conference room to continue. “I need to go up to Frostfangs today to pay a little visit on somebody before the Pass closes.”

“Chett?” Grenn asked.

“Yeah.”

“Need to or want to?”

“Want to.”

“We’re coming with you?”

“That’s what I was hoping.”

“I don’t know, Jon. Maybe it’d be better to let sleeping dogs lie.”

“It’ll just be a neighborly chat.”

“Right. Well, if you’re going, you’re for damned sure not going alone,” Edd declared.

He slammed his hat on determinedly and for a second Jon wondered who was in charge around here. But they both stared at him expectantly afterwards and he didn’t wonder too long.

He’d not held a special meeting about Chett getting released. That might’ve called more attention to the matter than strictly necessary. But the day after Sansa had run into Chett in town, he’d got the word out to his rangers to let them know the convicted poacher had been released and to keep their eyes open on duty.

Everyone knew Chett and about the bad blood between the two of them. Jon figured his rangers had his back and would be extra vigilant in the park. But it wasn’t the park animals he was fretting about. It was worry over Sansa.

In addition to poaching, Chett had been charged with assault in Skirling a couple of times, both women he’d been involved with to some degree. The charges had wound up dropped but Jon had got curious enough to look up his prior record and found one in the Riverlands. Back in Hag’s Mire where he’d grown up, a girl had spurned his affections when Chett had been sixteen. It didn’t matter if she’d let him down easy or laughed in his face, there’d been no justification whatsoever for him to stab her. The girl had lived and he’d still been a minor so Chett had received a short stay at a juvenile facility and some counseling. Jon would be willing to bet the counseling hadn’t made a dent.

So, when he’d heard via Sheriff Rykkar that Chett had been asking around about the pretty new vet in town and then Val had called him out of the blue last night to tell him Chett was running his mouth about how he’d like to tag a certain red wolf pelt to some acquaintances of Jarl’s, he’d decided he needed to clarify a few things for the man. He’d be civil and professional. Well, he planned to be. He figured Edd and Grenn’s presence might help prevent him from doing anything rash.

An hour later, he was awfully glad he’d brought them along as he nudged past the line of what constituted acceptable behavior in the Ranger’s Code of Conduct Handbook.

_Okay, I might’ve knocked it down with a wrecking ball more than nudged._

His face was mere centimeters from Chett’s but Edd had pinned his arms behind his back. Grenn was wedging his way between them to keep Jon from going further. He could smell piss and knew the source from the way Chett was trembling. He’d always been more talk than action and a coward to boot. He’d been surly from the moment they’d arrived but when he’d started grinning and running his mouth about her…well, he really shouldn’t have done that. That leering grin had died a quick death.

“Say it again. I dare you to say that one more time. Say one more fucking word about her and I’ll…”

“JON! ENOUGH!” Edd barked in his ear. “Step off and shut the fuck up!”

He angrily jerked his way out of Edd’s grip but didn’t shut up. “You don’t talk to her. You don’t look at her. You don’t approach her on the street again. You don’t go asking around about her. You steer clear of the wolves, you stay away from her clinic and stay the fuck off my property. Understood?”

Chett nodded but it wouldn’t surprise Jon if that surly rage returned before long.

He stalked away from the three of them, cursing himself, knowing he’d fucked up and made a bad situation worse. He was shaking when he climbed back into his truck. His emotions were pinging back and forth somewhere between fury and terror. Why was he letting this asshole get to him so bad? He’d dealt with more than a few Chetts over the years, hadn’t he?

He knew the answer. It was Sansa. He loved her and had promised himself he’d protect her. But how could he fulfill a promise like that? He couldn’t be with her 24/7. Worrying over himself was one thing but worrying about someone hurting her, frightening her, that was something else. _What would Robb think of this and how could I live with myself if something happened to her?_

And then there were the pups. He loved them, too. But how could he protect them indefinitely? They’d return to the wild someday and then what promise could he make?

He drew some deep breaths to try and calm down as Grenn climbed in beside him and Edd got in the back.

“That went well,” Edd said sardonically.

“So well I’d have thought it was me handling things,” Grenn added.

“Yeah, I…I’m sorry, guys.”

“No skin off my nose. You got your point across, I’d say.”

“I did but…I don’t think it helped things any.”

They looked at him sadly and he knew they were thinking the same. _Maybe I should’ve stuck to paperwork today._

His phone rang and he answered, half expecting it to be Rykkar threatening to take him into custody for going after Chett or something. It wasn’t Rykkar.

_“I know you’re working and sorry if it’s a bad time but guess who adopted the most adorable puppy and brought her into the clinic to get checked out today.”_

Her voice was like the sun breaking through the clouds after endless days of rain. He could picture her smile.

“Who?” he asked, a smile of his own forming regardless of what had happened just minutes ago. Grenn was smirking beside him. He could smirk.

_“Judge Mormont.”_

"No! A puppy?”

_“He was so cute about it. He was trying to act all gruff like he usually is but then when he’d talk to her, his voice would go up an octave and…”_

He let her happy chatter sooth him like a balm easing the tension that had still been coiled inside him until it had washed away to nothing. This woman he loved who he’d do whatever it took to keep safe.

“Hey, Sansa? Would you want me to pick up dinner tonight?”

_“Sure, that’d be fine with me.”_

“I’ll get us pizza and then…we need to talk.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

_His skin was warm and smooth beneath her hands as she massaged him, working in the lotion. The muscles of his back and shoulders were taunt, chiseled perfection. “Mmmm…that’s good, sweet girl.”_

_Since when had he called her sweet girl? And why did she like it so much? “Am I doing a good job?”_

_“You’re doing a fantastic job. You always do. You were always such a good girl, Sansa.” She shivered and blushed at the praise. Her panties were getting damp. He couldn’t possibly know that. “Do you like it when I call you a good girl?” Maybe he did know._

_“I…yes.” He chuckled, a raspy sound that glided over her skin like dark honey and made her throb with want. She had to distract him. He couldn’t know all the filthy things she was thinking right now. “Roll over and I’ll get your front,” she purred._

_He rolled over like a good boy, the muscles of his chest and abs begging for her hands on them. She bit her lip and he was smirking. She rubbed her hands together to warm up the lotion but he clasped her wrists together in just one of his hands and tugged her towards him._

_“I've got an ache somewhere else.  How about we try something to help it?”_

_Suddenly, they were naked. Where did their clothes go? And why was she straddling him?_

Well, obviously because you want to. Duh.

_She nodded eagerly, like a good girl. “Jon, I want…”_

_“That’s right, Sansa. Ride my…”_

“Ohhh…oh, yes. Please,” she hissed between clenched teeth.

A thundering knock startled her awake. “Hey, Sansa? Do you think we could try them out on this ground venison Todder gave me?”

Her eyes flew open and she fervently prayed he hadn’t heard her. The walls were not terribly thick. She clamped her legs together as her hand ceased its movements. The ache was so strong. She’d been so close. _Dammit_. She sighed with frustration of pleasure delayed as the object of her lust was calling through the door again.

“Uh, sorry if I woke you. Did you hear me or…”

“Give me a minute, alright?”

Ten days had passed since the uncomfortable encounter with Chett the poacher in town and there was over a foot of snow on the ground after the storm had passed. As it was the weekend, they’d not left the house since the day before yesterday and all this time stuck inside with Jon was starting to get to her. Not in a bad way really.

_Well, sort of a bad way._

A bad way in that she couldn’t seem to stop dreaming about doing naughty things with him.

The house was a rather idyllic set up for a snowed in couple. Isolated, a cozy fireplace, comfortable sofa or beds…everything a romantic (and thirsty) woman could want. _If only we were a couple._

She sighed forlornly and rose from her bed to face Jon and the pups. She might have to dig out her vibrator and lock the door when he took his shower.

“Morning,” she mumbled, feeling shy facing him with those thoughts still running through her head.

“Good morning,” he replied with a brilliant smile while pouring her a glass of orange juice.

He looked like some sort of domestic day dream of safe but alluring masculinity standing at the kitchen counter with his curls all soft and tousled looking and wearing his comfortable flannel pants and plain white t-shirt that showed off his physique nicely. It was a bit misleading she supposed after what he’d confessed the other night over pizza.

_“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone up there. He won’t forget my warning but he won’t forget being humiliated either especially with witnesses present. My only consolation is he’s a coward and with the weather taking a turn he’ll have a good excuse to stay put, maybe long enough to burn off some of his anger.”_

_“It’s alright. You were worried about me and I appreciate that but I’m not a child either. I can look after myself.”_

_“I know. Sansa, I promise I’ll do my best to…”_

_“I know that and I appreciate you telling me about him.”_

Admittedly, she was worried. It made her skin crawl to think of Chett asking about her and saying those things and then knowing they both cared for the pups and what he was capable of. But, she didn’t really believe a man so fresh out of prison would be in too much of a hurry to go back. Men might run their mouths but there was a pretty big gap between talking and acting out. Also, she knew Jon meant to keep them all safe and she trusted him to do his best. She’d told Jon to relax and help her focus on their pups and the coming winter and they’d work together to deal with Chett if he became a real problem.

The pups scampered over to get their morning ear scratches, yipping about their breakfast. “Ground venison, huh?”

“Yeah, it was just an idea. I’ve been noticing they don’t always seem satisfied after their milk lately but whatever you think.”

They had whimpered when their bottles were empty last night and taken a good while to settle. She peered at the ground meat, her lip curling up slightly in distaste at it this early in the morning. Meat was meat of course and obviously deer meat would appeal to the pups. She’d rather let them try it out than eat a burger made from it herself to be honest.

And it was certainly time for them to start trying solid foods. She was a little ashamed that Jon had brought it up first. She should’ve picked up on their cues. They were around seven weeks old and in a period of rapid growth. The milk wouldn’t be enough anymore. By ten weeks, they’d likely be completely weaned in the wild.

But when she thought about holding them close and giving them their bottles, stroking their soft fur and bonding with each one…

_They’re our little pack but they’re not going to stay little._

“Sansa?” Jon’s eyes were wide with concern. Horrified, she wiped her own eyes but he’d already seen. “Is it…Robb?”

She sniffled and shook her head for half a second before she let a sob escape. Because why wasn’t she crying over her dead brother instead of the wolf pups being ready to eat solid foods? What was wrong with her?

“They’re just getting…bigger.” The last word came out as a pitiably high-pitched whine which caused all three wolves to cock their heads to the side and chime in with their adorably ragged little howls. _And now, we’re bawling._

“Aw, Sansa.” He said it so gently and before she knew it he was holding her, comforting her as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him. Perhaps it was. He was a good man and she was falling hard and fast.

She sighed against his neck, inhaling that bit of pine scent that seemed to cling to him even before his shower. “Sorry, I’m a blubbering idiot.”

“You are not.” He pressed his lips to her temple and she burrowed deeper.

“They’re ready for this,” she told herself and him both.

“Only if you think so.”

“They’re not newborns anymore.”

“No, they’re not.”

“And they’re wolves. This is what’s natural.”

“It is.”

“Why do I hate it so much?” she asked, pulling back at last.

“Because it feels like we just got them and they’re already growing up on us, much faster than a human baby would.”

She felt a curious pang when he mentioned a baby that she would not allow herself to reflect on too deeply this morning. Instead, she wiped the rest of her tears away and gestured towards the meat sitting on the counter before taking a seat.

Jon pulled out a spare cookie sheet and put three little heaps of the meat on it before setting it down in front of them as Sansa watched anxiously. They sniffed and considered the offering for a minute or so and Sansa wondered if they’d turn their noses up at it ultimately. But before she could decide if she’d be more relieved or worried if they did, Grey Wind pounced on his scoop with relish and the other two followed suit. The meat disappeared in a matter of seconds. Jon grinned and looked to her to see if he should offer more.

“Just a bit more.”

He sat more out and then joined her at the table. “Big day for the kiddos, huh? Today, solid foods and then off to kindergarten before you know it.”

“Oh, shut up,” she laughed.

“I’m feeling like Proud Mom or something,” he teased.

“More like Proud Dad.”

“Yeah, I guess I’m Daddy,” he chuckled, his eyes ablaze with mirth as her mouth fell open.

_Oh, shit. You did not just go there, Jon Snow._

She laughed nervously with him but, when he grasped her hand and swept his thumb across her knuckles, the laughter died and she felt herself melting again as they gazed at each other.

“I love this,” he said. He was looking at the pups when he said it but then his eyes flickered to where their hands were joined.

Her heart skipped a beat. “Me, too.” _I love this. I love you._

 

* * *

 

 

Tomorrow. Tomorrow, he’d head back to work and stop obsessing over holding her hand at the table. Tomorrow, he’d stop picturing her messy bed hair or imagining it falling down her naked back every time he closed his eyes. Tomorrow, he’d be busy with work and not think about those sweet pink lips and how much he wanted to kiss them when she’d hold out her mixing spoon and asked him to taste something.

“ _Unnn_ …fuck.”

He rested his head against the cool tile of the shower waiting for his breathing to return to normal after finishing his new daily ritual. The thought that it had gone from an occasional thing to a morning necessity made him blush but it did not stop him. He loved her and wanted her but he sure as hell didn’t plan on crossing any unwanted lines with Sansa. He couldn’t imagine going back to living here alone either.

He ruminated over that as he dried off. How long was she staying? They had the wolves, they’d made the house a home together, she had her practice in town. She was building a life here in Skirling even if they hadn’t said as much yet. But that was no guarantee she wouldn’t decide to return South someday once the pups were back in the wild and she’d found her closure over Robb, was it? He should ask her but what would he do if her answer wasn’t what he hoped? And, he couldn’t guilt her into staying. She was a free woman who could follow her dreams where they led her. But part of him would like to tell her Mance was no longer flying folks South and he guessed she’d just have to live here from now on.

He could hear the pups growling playfully in the living area through the bathroom door. No sounds of Sansa so he figured she must still be in her bedroom after he’d let her shower first.

But as he brushed his teeth, his keen ears did pick up an unfamiliar humming coming through the wall that connected to her bedroom. He glanced up at the ceiling and hope the heating unit wasn’t having any problems. The generator wasn’t a long term solution if the main heat went out. _At least we’ve got the fireplace._

As he finished brushing, he heard something suspiciously like a moan. He tilted his head to the side just like the pups might and listened closer. Was she sick? But no, the moan didn’t sound quite like that. And, there it was again. Perplexed, he considered checking on her. But now, the humming sound from earlier had changed to a higher pitch. It could be mechanical like the heating unit but it could also possibly be something smaller…and battery-operated.

_Oh, fuck._

Did she own one? He heard jokes about women and their vibrators but he didn’t know if that was mostly talk. He’d never lived with a woman as an adult until Sansa. Obviously, such thoughts never entered his mind as a kid living with his mother and he wouldn’t have wanted to know regardless. He’d not been close to his half-siblings. There’d been no giggling, whispered conversations shared between him and Aegon or Rhaenys as adolescents in the elegant but emotionally distant house down in Dorne and he’d made very few friends there. Even with Robb, who he’d felt comfortable enough to discuss most anything, the topic had never come up.

He closed his eyes and tried to picture Sansa pleasuring herself like that. He wondered if she might think of him the way he thought of her as she did it. That was a helluva lot better than the possibility that she might picture Willas. He recalled her purple dress and the flush on her cheeks when they’d danced that night. But then he realized the strange humming had stopped and he felt stupid for letting his imagination run wild. He’d be wanting to take another shower soon if he didn’t stop it, too.

_It’s just your dirty mind working overtime. You need to get outside today, get some exercise._

Finishing up his grooming routine and deciding to forego putting the flannel pants back on that he wore for modesty’s sake outside his bedroom, he wrapped the towel around his waist and headed out of the bathroom. Her bedroom door was still closed and he could slide into his room quick enough.

But, she’d said they were adults and shouldn’t be worried over seeing each other in just a towel. And, he was terribly curious.

“Hey, Sansa?” he called through the door. “Would you want to take a little hike with me? We could take the pups with us and…”

Her bedroom door flew open unexpectedly and he gasped. Gasped partly from surprise and because her eyes were flitting up and down his torso with him in his towel but more because she looked like a goddess.

She was wearing her bathrobe and apparently nothing much else. Her feet were bare and her toenails were painted cherry red. Why was he thinking of sucking whipped cream off of them?

_Gods, get ahold of yourself, man._

There was an unfamiliar fragrance in the air. Lavender perhaps. Her hair had been washed and brushed since this morning but it was currently looking fetchingly mussed. Her cheeks were flushed. Hells, her whole face and throat were reminiscent of a fresh peach or something. And her eyes…

_Oh, fuck me._

Her eyes were black pools barely rimmed with blue. And they were currently tracking up and down his torso again but slower this time. She subconsciously licked her lips and he may have stood up straighter.

“A hike?” she said, breathless and… _damn_. Maybe it wasn’t just his dirty mind earlier.

“Yeah, a hike.”

“I’d…” She bit her lip and her blush deepened. “I’d love to get out of the house with you and the pups for a hike.”

“Great. I’ll, uh…go change,” he said, hurrying off to his room.

It wouldn’t be a long hike. Just something to burn some energy off for the pups and keep him from doing something stupid like kissing Sansa right this instant.

They bundled up and headed outside, crunching through the snow as the pups bounded along, disappearing in drifts at times before barking and yipping at each other and popping back into view again. Ghost was naturally the most difficult to spy and in Jon’s mind the pup was rather proud of himself for being best at hide-and-seek.

Sansa was laughing at their antics and so was he. This was better. No obsessing over humming sounds and thinking about Sansa in her bathrobe Outside in the biting cold, it was refreshing after a day and half spent mostly indoors.

He took her gloved hand in his as trudged along, a friendly gesture. _And, when did you ever hold Robb’s hand?_ It didn’t matter. She squeezed his hand in response and everything felt easy here in the outdoors.

The sun was hidden behind the clouds which was just as well. All the crisp white could be blinding as it was. The forest of sentinels and pines nearby was covered in a fresh coat of snow, looking so inviting and scenic, reminding Jon how much he loved this place.

Was she coming to love it as well? He could only hope so. It was an isolated place. The house wasn’t much but it was nearly paid for. Of course, half of it was Robb’s to be honest. He wondered if he should’ve call Ned and Cat about that by now. He frowned but told himself he could talk to Sansa about it later.

Skirling was a small town and, while he loved many of the people here, no one would accuse the place or the people of being posh or cultured. Not at all the sort of people Jon had pictured Sansa socializing with when she’d call and chat with Robb and talk about things in Highgarden. But that was before when he’d been operating under old assumptions based on the girl he’d known. The woman he knew now…well, she was not unrecognizable from that girl but she was different, too. Maturity, experience and loss had changed them both over the course of the years.

As they reached the edge of the woods, both of their eyes were drawn to where the mother wolf had lain. He’d not spoken of it to Sansa but he’d buried her the day after they’d found the pups, sweating in the frosty morning with his shovel and making promises to a dead animal about her little ones. He’d felt half a fool but he didn’t care. It had helped the time pass as he’d completed his task. Robb wouldn’t have laughed at him over it. Sansa wouldn’t have either.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked when he shared it. “I would’ve helped.”

“No, I didn’t want you out here digging a grave…not with everything. I didn’t know how to broach it at the time either. We were so busy with them and I was worried you might resent me bringing it up. I know you were shocked by what I had to do.”

“I was shocked when it happened but I didn’t resent you. Ending her misery was mercy, Jon.”

“I felt helpless.”

“I did, too. But you did her a kindness and we’re doing what we can for them.”

They reached the clearing of the place he’d made for Robb, near the little makeshift den where the pups had been. She methodically brushed off the bench he’d carved to take a seat as the pups continued exploring. She waved him over to join her. It was a small bench, barely big enough for two, so he sat close and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He was getting used to holding her, hugging her and he thought she was getting used to it, too. He hoped so. There was nothing he liked so well.

“This is my favorite place to sit on quiet mornings when you’re at work…or it was before the snows came.”

“I’m glad to know that. I made it because I wanted a place to remember him.”

“I feel closest to him here, closer than when I stare at a photograph, closer even than when I open the top drawer of my bureau and catch that fading scent of his cologne and my mother’s dryer sheets. I know that may sound odd considering I never saw him here, never touched him here but still…it’s part of him. I can just tell.”

It had been. The woods outside their home had been Robb’s favorite place and Jon couldn’t even count all the times he’d found his friend sitting on a convenient rock or fallen tree, communing with nature as he would say.

_“There was a forest fire here, not twenty years ago,”_ Robb had told him once of their woods. _“Tormund told me of it. All this was ash and burnt earth when we were little boys. It must’ve looked like a wasteland.”_

_“What comes back after a fire does not always resemble what was lost,”_ he’d said, sitting down to join his friend.

_“True but what we can cling to, you and I, is the knowledge that life is not so easily extinguished. The dirt and rocks remained. The rain and snow wet the parched soil. Seeds, pollen and acorns were deposited by the wind and birds and animals passing through. Shoots pushed their way through the ground the following spring and young trees began to sprout. And today, we have a forest again. It’s marvelous if you think about it. All of this was scorched earth but now it’s alive again. Sometimes the fire wins but not forever, you see. As a firefighter, I find that satisfying. You should, too.”_

_“I do. I like that. It’s a rebirth of sorts.”_

_“See, I knew there was a bit of a poet in you somewhere, Jon.”_

Sansa laid her head upon his shoulder, crying softly after he told her that. His nose twitched and tears spilled down his cheeks before long as he held her closer, placing gentle kisses along her brow.

But as their tears dried, the silence and comfort began to twist and stretch and all those questions and desires inside him were percolating. The tension was rising, a very specific variety of tension for Jon at least as their eyes met.

“Think we’re in danger of hypothermia yet, Ranger Snow?” she asked lightly, trying to break the tension and bring back the ease from earlier.

“Not yet,” he smiled. “Sansa, are you happy you came?”

“On this hike?”

“No. Are you happy that you’re here?”

“You know I am.”

He sighed and chickened out from asking too much. “Winters are hard up here but it makes spring all the sweeter.”

“I’m looking forward to that.”

“In the spring, we’ll find them a pack.”

Teardrops were still dotting her eyelashes as she looked towards the pups. Her smile was gentle but a touch bittersweet. “In the spring.”

His heart was thumping so hard and it was hard to think straight. She was so close and so lovely. Why did he think getting outside would change anything? He wanted to kiss her even more than earlier at the house.

But here? In Robb’s place? Would he mind? Somehow, it seemed right in a way.

His wits were scattered and he couldn’t seem to think what to do with his hands. He settled on holding hers. He wished gloves weren’t necessary at the moment. Then, he tilted his head forward very slowly, waiting to see if she’d turn away and allowing her that if she didn’t want his kiss. Her eyes grew wider but she didn’t turn away from him. He could hear her breath hitch. Her mouth parted slightly. He wet his lips just before he pressed them against hers.

A sweet kiss, firm but not desperate, one he felt from his nose to his toes all the same, one that he hoped conveyed even half of what he felt for her. It was unhurried, gentle. He held back from deepening it but he was still breathless when he pulled away.

She sighed softly. She’d closed her eyes. He watched them open again, blue as a sunlit sea. Her smile was the most radiant thing. Her bright eyes and rosy cheeks were close seconds.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” he said, his voice strangely gruff.

“I’m glad you did.”

They both started grinning and it brought childhood memories to mind of those rare and precious occasions when they’d shared a laugh, just the two of them. But this was different. They were not children and his feelings for her were a man’s not a boy’s.

He was soon preparing to lean in for another kiss but the forest had a mind of its own. A freezing cold clump of snow fell from the tree hanging above him, landing perfectly between the collar of his jacket and his neck.

“Seven hells!” he yelped, jumping to his feet and rubbing at the spot, only managing to spread the chilling dampness.

Sansa started laughing and the pups came to investigate. He scowled up at the tree and imagined Robb laughing at him, too. _“Serves you right for kissing my sister, Snow.”_

_I don’t think you’d truly mind_ , he thought, his heart full and aching at the same time.

She stood. Her smile was shy and flustered but she was reaching for his hand. “Come on. Let’s take our pups back indoors while I can still feel my toes and make some lunch.”

“Alright,” he muttered, still bitterly resentful of the tree and its clump of snow.

“And once we warm up, maybe you might kiss me again.”

His resentment towards the tree flew way and his cheeks were aching from smiling so much as they walked back towards the house with the pups following after them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this story! The closer the final season of GoT gets, the harder it is for me to focus on writing it seems but I hope you liked the chapter :)


	7. The Talk & the Tingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Jon return home after their first kiss for more kisses but they also have some ground to cover about what this means for their relationship and cohabitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Natalie :)

 

That first kiss had been nothing short of magical. If Sansa had ever imagined such a moment occurring between herself and Jon (and perhaps she had ~~several times~~ once or twice since coming to Skirling), she couldn’t have planned it any better even though she’d not planned it at all.

True, she was not some starry-eyed teenager anymore. She’d had more than a few first kisses by this point. A couple had been the start of something meaningful though ultimately temporary but most had only hinted at maybes before things had quickly fizzled. Deep down, she could not help but hope that this first kiss was significant in a way the others never had been.

The quiet snow-covered woods in Robb’s place with the tracks of their earlier tears etched upon their rosy cheeks while Jon held her hand and looked at her that way, his grey eyes so intense and filled with a longing that made her pulse quicken and her heart soar in anticipation...no man had ever looked at her quite like that. Would she ever know a better first kiss if she kissed a hundred men in her lifetime? No, she didn’t think so.

But even though those were her whole-hearted feelings on the matter, the untimely lump of snow and ensuing distraction had been welcome in a way, too.

For after a first kiss, what then? Often times, the pre-kiss tension is replaced by another kind as you wonder what comes next. Would they dive back in for more kisses? Do you leap from a first kiss to tumbling into bed without a care? It’d be awfully easy in their case. But Sansa wanted more than that and she hoped Jon might, too.

Or after that first kiss, does someone say something? It could be something romantic or funny but it could just as easily be something that stirs doubt or confusion. They were living together. Would an awkward uncertainty descend? They’d known each other as children but spent years apart before she’d come to Skirling and now Jon was one of the most important people in her life. It was a little frightening. Would it frighten her into foolishness? Would she open her mouth and stick her foot in? Would he?

But thankfully, none of that was the case. The snow fell and Sansa laughed until Jon was smiling with her. Their underlying friendship and its established trust and affection was reasserted and, while Sansa’s stomach felt like a kaleidoscope of butterflies had taken up residence in one sense, she was content to walk hand in hand with him back home, no longer worrying over every possible scenario or implication of a single kiss. The kiss was sweet and there would be more of them. That was all she needed to know in that moment.

They stomped the snow off their boots and hung up their jackets as the wolf pups darted into the house, eager for their next meal. Then, they sat in front of the fire, warming their toes in dry socks and enjoying grilled cheese sandwiches that he made to go with her homemade vegetable soup.

And once that was done, the kissing had resumed as if there’d never been any doubt at all that it was what was meant for them.

Her mother had called at one point and then Wylla had called to go over her schedule for the next day. There were other Sunday chores to see to but no matter how they might be occupied at times, she'd tasted Jon’s kisses on and off for the remainder of the day. It was lovely.

But as darkness fell, a little niggling doubt began to fester. They’d kissed aplenty by now but they had yet to talk about those kisses or what this development meant. Not that she expected them to hold some 'What are we?' discussion but...well, maybe she did a little bit.  And, maybe she wasn’t as pleased by that lump of snow earlier as she had thought.

Pups fed and household chores seen to at last, it was late when they settled on the sofa by the fire with the television on. She told herself to shove her worries aside and focus on her evening with Jon.

A giggle escaped when he gave up any pretense of watching television and pulled her closer. “Don’t you want to see the movie?” It was a spy film of his choosing but he’d been paying it little mind. She’d felt his eyes on her as she’d attempted to knit. She’d made very little progress compared to usual, not that he would realize it.

“I infinitely prefer this.”

He lightly nipped at her bottom lip and then slid his tongue into her mouth. She sighed and gladly lost herself in the kiss. Her knitting needles fell to her lap. He deftly retrieved them, setting them aside on the little table by the sofa before placing his hands on her waist.

She carded her fingers through his curls. They were even softer than the lambswool she’d found at Marsh’s for his sweater.

“Is kissing better than car chases and espionage?”

“Kissing you is much, much better,” he replied before nuzzling at her neck. She could feel his beard scraping along her throat, a delicious sort of tickling sensation.

A moan escaped this time and her eyes fluttered closed. “I may have found a new favorite leisure time activity as well.”

“My new sweater will never be done.” They both laughed and their lips met again.

As the kisses became hungrier though, Jon shifted their position. Soon, she was lying back and he was on top of her, tongues busily exploring and bodies pressed together. His whispered words were sweet but she also saw the way his eyes had turned to black pools and felt his burgeoning erection.

She tensed as those little niggling worries wouldn’t leave her be and grasped his muscled forearms.

“Sansa?” he asked, drawing back at once to gaze at her with a furrowed brow.

“Nothing. I’m fine. It’s fine.”

And it was. She loved him though she’d not said it. She wanted him. Gods, she wanted him and wanted this. She'd been fantasizing about him just this morning!  Why was she fretting now when that fantasy could become reality?  Why had she stiffened? Why was her heart beating frantically like a rabbit’s? Why was her mind intent on plaguing her this way?

Being held by him felt so right and yet…it was nearly bedtime. What might he suggest? What would her response be?

“What?” He was watching her closely and her internal debate must’ve shown on her face.

“‘I’m not cut out for casual,’” she whispered, repeating his words from weeks and weeks ago at Maege’s. She hoped it didn’t sound silly.

But he smiled and brushed her hair back. “You stole my line.” She bit her lip and nodded. He sat up and helped her to do the same. “I’m not cut out for casual and I haven’t forgotten that you aren’t either.” She relaxed again. She should’ve known he’d understand. “Sansa, I want to do this right.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply that you weren’t.”

“Don’t apologize and I know you didn’t mean it that way.” He scrubbed at his beard a moment like he would when he was thinking something through. “Today was amazing. I hate for it to end.”

“Me, too.”

“I hadn’t planned to kiss you this morning but I wanted to and it just felt right.”

“I’m glad you did.”

“But here we are and we need to talk about this some, don’t we?”

“We do need to talk.” She managed to get that much out before she felt stymied and unsure of how to express herself. This was not a normal occurrence for her and she didn’t much like it. And honestly, she wanted his words more than speaking her own at the moment. “Could you go first maybe?”

“Alright but you should know no one has ever accused me of being a great orator so prepare for a bit of rambling.”

She snickered. “Ramble away.”

He drew a deep breath before speaking. “I’m a simple man in many ways. I love what I do and I love this place. I’m not terribly social but I like being around the people I like. I’m not great at pretending when I don’t like somebody either.” She knew all this and appreciated it about him. There’d been more than one false friend down South. “I do my best to live the way my mother raised me and your parents, too. I don’t always succeed at it but I try.”

“You’re a good man.”

“Thank you. So, I’ve had one girlfriend you could call serious and that was years ago in college but I don’t even know what part of the country she lives in now.”

“Oh…”

“Meaning that I am not very adept at certain aspects of this. When I screw up or upset you or there’s something you need from me that I’m failing to do, I hope you’ll tell me about it plainly. The last thing I want is for you to bite your tongue and be unhappy or to resent something as I wonder how I fucked up.”

She laughed and shook her head. Hadn’t she been vexed more than once as she silently wondered how a guy could be so dense? Hadn’t she played that game, the ‘I’m not upset game’ when she was upset a time or two? Nearly everyone does but Jon was asking that they talk to each other, express the good and the bad, that they communicate. They were adults not children and those games had never been any fun anyway.

He’d picked up on her tension when the making out had started to go a little further than she felt comfortable with and stopped to ask her about it. But what if he hadn’t realized? She had a mouth and shouldn’t be afraid to use it.

“Agreed. We should talk things through and never be afraid to express ourselves. We should listen to what the other person is telling us. We just need to realize that we’ll make some mistakes along the way.”

“No doubt,” he chuckled. “So, it may have been apparent there that I, _ahem_ …want you. But I want you to know that I want you to be comfortable with anything we do even more. We can hold off on the physical side of things until you’re ready.” A breath she didn’t quite realize she was holding came out in a great whoosh. “Is that what you were worried about? Sansa, I’d never pressure you.”

“I know. I really like kissing you and want to continue that.”

“Thank the gods.”

“I think of you... _a lot."_ Her cheeks grew hot. “I want you, too.”

Her eyes were in her lap but she could hear him gulp. “That’s really nice to know.”

“I don’t think I’ll want to wait all that long but I guess maybe I’d like a little time?”

“Of course.” She raised her eyes to meet his. “Sansa, we’ll go at the pace that’s right for us, okay?”

“Do you think people will think that’s weird? Two adults who want each other sharing a house and waiting for sex?”

“I don’t give a shit about what other people think. It’s not anyone’s business but ours. We’re adults and living in the same house but there’s no rules about how quick you’re supposed to jump into bed together. I’d prefer our intimacy being something we’re both comfortable with when it happens.”

“Thank you. Willas and I had known each other for years when one day we sort of fell into dating. He asked me to move in with him rather quickly. We cared about each other and got along well so I figured why not? Fools rush in and so did I, I guess. I realized within a few weeks that it wasn’t going to work.”

“Oh…”

“And, I’m not comparing you and me to me and him. I'm just giving you my mindset.”

“Okay.”

“Anyway, I went through the motions for several months trying to pretend something was there when it wasn't. I could tell Robb knew I wasn’t invested even though I never said as much. It was honestly a relief the day Willas came home and asked if we could talk. So, we went from a sexual relationship to a purely platonic friendship again. The only drawback was I’d let my apartment go. I’m not going to pretend it wasn’t awkward at first. Gods, it was awkward. But we made it work. And when Robb died…well, I was glad not to be living all alone. It was comforting to have a friend’s shoulder to cry on.”

“I could see that.”

"I don't want that with you though.  I want more."

He let out a long but relieved-sounding breath.  "I want more, too...so much more than I've ever had before."

“Honestly, I think I knew from our first kiss it’d never work with Willas. I didn’t get the tingle.”

“The tingle?”

“You know, that tingle you’re supposed to get with a first kiss. Well, it doesn’t have to be the first kiss. I suppose you could feel it with any kiss if it’s the right person. But yeah…the tingle. It could also be when someone you like takes your hand or kisses your cheek and you get this jolt all over from it.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” he grinned. “Sansa, did you get the tingle earlier when I kissed you?”

“Gods, yes. All the way down to my toes.”

“Sure it wasn’t frostbite setting in?” he joked and she playfully batted his arm.

“Nope, it was Tingle City all over and not just our first kiss. It wasn’t just today either.”

“It wasn’t, huh?”

His grin was bordering on smug but she didn’t mind. She nodded and his whole face lit up. She grinned right back at him. “I felt it the night we danced at Maege’s. I felt it earlier that day when you first took me to see the wolves. I've felt it many times since.  Did you ever…”

“I’m not sure tingle is a big enough word to cover it for me, Sansa. All you have to do is glance at me and it’s like a beehive of feelings and desires are stirred up. When we hold hands, I feel short of breath. Not in the scary way though.”

“Well, good to know it’s not the scary way,” she said dryly.

“I’m serious. That night I held you on the dance floor at Maege’s, I didn’t want that night to end but every day has only been better, too. When you fall asleep on me here some nights, I want to spend the whole night holding you, watching you.” Sansa was feeling a little short of breath now. “I’m…when you kissed my cheek the other night, I knew…” He trailed off with a self-conscious look. _You knew what?_ “I’m also pretty positive Robb knew I had a crush on you when he was trying to get you to come up here.”

“You what?”

“I’d hear the two of you chatting and I’d sneak glances of you on his laptop. You’re gorgeous which you probably know but I did tell Dacey once in a, uh…an unreserved moment that you were the most beautiful woman in Westeros.” Her face was hot again and she was definitely short of breath. “She’s had fun giving me a lot of shit about it.” That made her laugh. “I’d imagine seeing you in person again and hoping we could be friends or maybe more than friends. I wanted you to maybe like the man I grew up to be.”

“I do.”

“But then I didn’t come home when he died and I felt like a coward and told myself I’d have never stood a chance with you anyway.”

“Don’t think that.”

“I don’t think it now. You made me see that first night you came that I was using my fear and anger at myself to avoid my grief. You…oh, gods, this’ll sound like a movie. I spent a lot of time thinking about you before Robb died and then after but you being here is a thousand times better than those daydreams of mine ever were. I’ve fallen for you, Sansa. I’ve fallen in love with you. There’s nothing casual about the way I feel. I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable or…”

He trailed off again with a hopeful little shrug. She wanted to speak but couldn’t seem to get the words out. His eyes grew increasingly wide and worried-looking and she started to panic at the thought of leaving him in doubt. So, she took his hand in hers and kissed it.

He huffed a laugh. “I’ve never had a lady kiss my hand before.”

She found her voice again. “Hand kissing is far too romantic to be so underused these days. It felt right and, Jon…I’ve fallen for you, too.”

His eyes were so soft and it left her feeling all gooey inside. She reached for him but he hesitated and asked, “Do you wonder what Robb would think? Of me and you?”

She smiled. Jon might worry what his best friend would’ve said of him with his little sister but she didn’t. She had loved her big brother before she could even walk or speak. She had never doubted for an instant that he only wanted good things for her. He’d want her to be happy and to know the love of a good man. What man could be better than Jon?

“I don’t wonder. I know. He loved us and he’d love us together.”

He looked relieved and then closed the distance between them. She’d happily sit here kissing all night if only they didn’t have work waiting for them tomorrow.

“Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?” she asked as they broke apart several minutes later. He’d addressed her worry and she wanted to know if he had one.

His expression turned serious again and he nodded. “I asked you to tell me things so I guess that needs to go for me, too. I asked earlier today if you liked being here but what I wanted to ask was could you see yourself staying here? I would never hold you back from all the amazing things I know you’ll do but do you think you’ll go home again when our wolves are grown?”

It was such a big question and yet she didn’t need to think her response through at all. “No, I don’t think so. I don’t know if I should make promises but I feel like I’m already home, Jon. Spring, summer, fall or when winter comes again…I have no plans to leave.”

He visibly shuddered at her words, a wordless but emotional response. She’d never realized till that moment how much he’d feared her leaving. And why wouldn’t he wonder about it? She’d made it sound like this was a phase she was passing through as she grieved when she’d called and asked to come. She’d intended for it to be but then the plans had changed. She just hadn’t vocalized it until now.

 _“He’s been lonely with Robb gone,”_ Dacey had said.

She could well imagine. Robb’s death was a gaping hole that could never be completely filled for either of them. And despite his other friends here, she knew for Jon it’d been worse in a way as he’d isolated himself from the family that loved him out of guilt and fear. They needed to do something about that. He needed to know how much they all loved him and let go of his guilt. But for now…

“I’m not leaving,” she murmured, raining kissing on his face as he struggled to maintain his composure. “This is where I want to be.” She wrapped her arms around him and they held each other tightly.

It wasn’t that she owed it to Jon to stay and he’d never insist or try and guilt her into staying if she didn’t want to. But, so much had changed between then and now and she’d started building a life here, a career and friendships and something special with him. When she thought of her future now, a life in Skirling was what she envisioned and a life with Jon. It was the life she wanted though she’d never expected it to be so.

With kiss-swollen lips, they finally bid each other goodnight over an hour later. Sansa pulled the covers up to her chin and heard the howling wind and the pups’ attempts to mimic it. But on the inside, everything felt like spring time as a blossoming warmth and joy consumed her…all the way down to her toes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have been struggling with this chapter for a week and I'm sorry if it disappointed any expectations but as I started writing it, I felt it was stuff they needed to cover. What can I say? I'm committed to building a solid relationship for them here to the best of my ability on top of telling a story. 
> 
> However, sex won't be far off at all as the next chapter will find them growing into their change in relationship status very comfortably and also have us diving back into some of the other things going on in the story. 
> 
> Meanwhile, as I learned during Season 7 when the show is airing, it can really affect readers' interest in certain stories. I don't typically write much canon stuff anymore (that may change-who knows?) so I want to say I truly appreciate those of you willing to stick with this little AU or the others I write :)


	8. Getting Warmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is here and the friends become lovers.

 

Two weeks had passed since he’d kissed Sansa for the first time. The days were short and the nights were bitterly cold. Snow covered Skirling along with all the Far North with no true thaw likely until spring returned. Winter had definitely arrived and, while work did not cease, traveling around the national park became more difficult.

But that did not mean all was dark and dreary.

How could it be when Jon Snow was in love with Sansa Stark? Relieved to know she felt the same for him and that she had no plans to leave, their quiet courtship had continued at a pace that felt right for them.

Whether they were sharing their day as they prepared dinner or holding hands as they ate it, the steady foundation of love and devotion only grew stronger with each passing day.

And whether it was a simple kiss on the cheek to wish the other good morning or the passionate ones which left them both breathless before they bid each other good night, their journey from friends to lovers continued as well.

Would Jon very much like to carry Sansa to his bed after dinner and keep her there all night? Of course, he would. But her wish for a little time did not trouble him in the slightest and there was certainly part of him that would readily admit it suited him, too. He had limited experience with adult romantic relationships but he knew they were building something…something lasting he hoped.

So, sex could wait until Sansa was ready. Granted, he suspected it wouldn’t be too much longer given her unfocused gaze followed by a pitiful whine and then reluctant nod when he’d pulled away last night in the midst of a hot and heavy session of making out, asking if she wanted to stop before they went any farther.

In non-relationship business, there had been no word nor sign of Chett since Jon had gone to confront him. _Let him pass his winter in peace and maybe his resentment will burn away._ He was cautiously optimistic of that at best.

For the park’s wildlife, the season usually meant hunger and uncertainty for many. Solitary, pack and herd animals all faced it but the hope of new life come spring remained an ingrained constant. The mating season for wolves typically ran between January and March. He planned to take Sansa to see them again soon as she’d particularly wanted to observe pack behavior at that time.

Their own little wolves were far too young for such concerns at present. However, the pups were growing and would soon be spending more time out of doors. They still slept piled together in the large doggy bed by the fire but before long they wouldn’t all fit in it.

Much as they might secretly wish to keep them as pets, both Jon and Sansa agreed that it wouldn’t be what was natural. They’d started their first fledging efforts at hunting although Jon wasn’t sure capturing an unlucky squirrel who had foolishly wandered into their outdoor pen was the same as finding prey in the woods in winter.

He was amazed by how distinctive their personalities were at times. Ghost was the quietest, observant and very curious. Lady was the gentlest and most affectionate but not afraid to challenge her brothers for her place by the hearth or at mealtimes. Greywind was clearly striving to be the alpha and was quick to make his voice heard but would grow downright flustered, if such a word could be attributed to a wolf’s behavior, when he struggled with something.

Jon had accepted Sansa’s advice about letting them figure out their own pack dynamics. And regardless of the messes they sometimes made and their growing interest in howling at night, their humans loved them dearly.

Back in Skirling township, life went on too despite the winds of winter. People went to work and the town’s children attended school. Folks who lived further out might keep close to home when the weather turned particularly nasty but for now Jon and Sansa were able to make it to town often enough for supplies and Sansa continued seeing patients at her practice.

And tonight, folks who decided to venture out to Maege’s might even return home with a bit of gossip to share…

“Sansa? Aren’t you ready yet? I’m starving!”

“Patience!” she called through her closed bedroom door.

Jon shrugged at the pups who were sitting by the fire, watching him pace back and forth. He’d beat her home for once and, feeling a little lazy after a very active day at work, he’d texted her with an offer to go to Maege’s for dinner. She’d replied with an affirmative after a slight delay but once she’d got home, she’d headed off to ‘get changed.’

 _“It’s just Maege’s,”_ he’d scoffed and Sansa had given him a look before closing her bedroom door.

The lightbulb had flicked on after a few more minutes of pacing and he felt like a dummy when it occurred to him that this would be more than just dinner at Maege’s. They would be going there tonight as a couple for the first time. This would be their first official date. In a way, their first trip there had felt very much like one but in retrospect it hadn’t been really. He couldn’t believe they’d not had a real date yet but then again when you’re busy working and already live together, who needs a date?

 _We do_ , he realized.

Okay, he liked being home at night with her but didn’t Sansa deserve to be taken out and romanced? She wanted those things the same as if not more than any woman might. How could he have not seen it sooner?

_Everyone is going to know because there’s no way I’m going to pretend we’re just friends and watch other guys taking her out on the dance floor tonight._

Jon didn’t care much for being the focus of town talk yet again but, on the other hand, he didn’t mind making it clear to one and all that they were more than friends now. Honestly, his inner caveman might’ve been ready to beat his chest at the thought.

Yeah, maybe Dacey had been suspicious of his sudden and ridiculous desire to whistle to himself that Monday morning back at work after their first kiss but he’d not said anything to anyone. A little privacy at the start of a romance is a nice thing. But if Sansa was okay with it being known now, so was he.

“Normally, I don’t mind but tonight I wish it wasn’t so cold and slushy out there. I’ll have to wear my boots,” he heard her say as the bedroom door opened at last.

He turned and felt like he’d just been punched. _But in a good way!_

Sansa was wearing a navy blue dress, one of those sweater dresses that looked soft as a kitten. Even with long sleeves and a cowl neck, it was fitted and fell above the knee. It was practical enough as dresses went in winter but also feminine and sexy. And, she was only wearing socks on her feet at present which added a touching adorableness to the look.

She’d brushed out her long red hair which was all wavy from its earlier braid. He’d swear it rippled like a flame in a breeze under the lights. Her lips were reminiscent of a ripe plum and he no longer had to wonder if they tasted as sweet. He already knew the answer.

“Do I look alright?” she asked, some uncertainty crossing her features as he gulped and tried to remember where he’d left his tongue.

“There’s nothing wrong with your boots and…fuck, you’re gorgeous, Sansa.” _Wow, that was eloquent._

But she flushed anyway and spun around for him. “Do you like the dress? I wanted to look nice for you tonight.”

“You look nice to me all the time.” Her nose scrunched up in disbelief. “It’s true but tonight…fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Gods, he was already reduced to repeating himself. He hoped she understood why. He stepped closer, pulling her into his arms. “I’m taking you out tonight. I’m taking the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met out tonight on a date and I don’t know how I ever got so lucky.”

She smirked. “Is everyone going to stare at me?”

He laughed, recalling their first trip to Maege’s. “Uh huh, but I’ll be busy staring more than any of them.” He looked down at his own attire, a faded flannel and old pair of jeans. It would not do at all. “I’ll be right back.” But before he actually went to change, he kissed her lightly, not planning to smear her perfectly applied lipstick just yet. “I’m no dancer but if you want to dance tonight, I’d like to claim every single one.”

“Marking your territory, Ranger Snow?”

“Yes. Yes, I am. Only if you’ll allow of course.”

Her eyes were sparkling as he couldn’t help grinning at her like a goof. She was grinning at him, too, making his pulse quicken. He was definitely going to have to mess up that lipstick now. He pulled her closer.

“My guy is taking me out,” Sansa sighed as she leaned towards him in anticipation. “I hadn’t planned on dancing with anyone else.”

“Good,” he said as he claimed another kiss…or more like another dozen.

 

* * *

 

 

  
_“Said woman take it slow and things will be just fine_

_You and I’ll just use a little patience_

_Said sugar take the time ‘cause the lights are shining bright_

_You and I’ve got what it takes to make it…”_

Sansa’s heart started hammering the second she heard the tune drifting through the corridor from Wylla’s radio down the hallway. She’d been finishing up her chart notes but now she wrapped her arms around herself as the sweetest, keening ache of love washed over her. They’d swayed together to that song last night at Maege’s. Jon had held her close and even sang part of it in her ear.

 _What would Robb think of you growing sentimental over a Guns N’ Roses song? What would he think of Jon singing?_ A giggle escaped at the thought. _He might’ve laughed his ass off but he would’ve loved it in a way, too._

She heard the bell chime over the front door and recalled her duties. She had no other patients scheduled today but they did occasionally get emergencies and walk-ins. She was just finishing her notes as she recognized Dacey’s voice behind her.

“Hey, you busy?”

“Not especially. What’s up?”

“Want to grab lunch with me?”

Sansa felt a pang of guilt, suspecting what had prompted this invitation. “I’d love to.”

She liked Dacey a lot. It was more than simply having a female friend here close in age. They shared a bond having both lost a beloved sibling in that fire. Other than Jon, Dacey was the one person here Sansa could easily open up to about Robb. But that wasn’t all they shared. They’d formed a friendship and for all her gruff ways, Sansa liked Dacey for who she was. It was nice having a girlfriend to laugh and share things with in a community where the men greatly outnumbered the women.

Nearly everyone Sansa knew in Skirling seemed to be at Maege’s last night just as she’d figured they would be when Jon had sent the text asking if she’d want to ‘grab dinner’ there. He might not have realized all the implications of them going out right away but he’d caught on before they’d left the house, she knew.

But, Dacey and Grenn hadn’t been there. The two people she’d most wanted to share their happy news with had stayed home, likely enjoying their own couple time on a winter’s night.

She’d actually been hoping to talk to her about the change in relationship status before it was widely known but she’d also been enjoying their little bubble. There wasn’t anything wrong with enjoying a little privacy at first but, when a couple decides to let other people know they’re seeing each other and serious, they tend to want to tell the people who matter to them most first. They hadn’t talked to her family yet either but they were far away. There was another layer of complexity to that talk, too. In this case though, Sansa had intended to tell her friend before she heard it from someone else.

The two women walked the half a block through the snow to the lunch counter at the general store. Sansa ordered a cup of soup and salad and Dacey had the daily special.

They chatted amiably until their food arrived but the elephant was still over there stomping in the corner. Sansa swallowed her first bite and cleared her throat to shoo him on his way.

“I meant to tell you first, Dacey. I meant to tell you about me and Jon before you found out from anyone else.”

Dacey set down the bite of meatloaf she’d been about to take. “It’d be kind of hard to miss with the way he’s been around the station lately but I’d been hoping to hear it for sure.”

Sansa grasped her hand. “I’m sorry if I’ve hurt your feelings.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, Sansa. I’m happy you two are…well, are you in love?”

“Very much. I love him and he loves me.”

“I’m so happy for you both. I got a wedding dress you’re welcome to if you need it.”

Sansa nearly choked on her bite of food. “I’m, uh…we’re not quite to that…”

She trailed off as Dacey started laughing. She did enjoy teasing but that was alright. Sansa laughed with her.

As they calmed down to start eating again, Dacey gave her a sly look and said, “Anything of mine would swallow you whole anyway.”

“Would not.”

“Well, it will soon enough.”

“I’m not following.” Dacey’s cheeks were turning pink and Sansa gasped as the dots started to connect. “Wait. Are you saying you’re pregnant?” she whispered.

Those cheeks were scarlet now. “Yeah. I’m due this summer. Hey, now!” she shouted as Sansa lunged forward to hug her. “I was going to talk to Jon later this afternoon about it since he’s my boss and all but I kind of wanted to share it with you first. I wanted to tell someone my news who’s not my mother or my boss…”

“Or the father.”

“Or the father,” she nodded, “before everyone else knows.”

“I’m so glad you told me,” Sansa said, hugging her again. She was already itching to knit something for the little one.

She was terribly happy for her friend as they continued their lunch but her news brought with it some unexpected notions. Just like the romantic image of her and Jon sitting by the fire at night which had occurred to her months earlier, now she had a vision of something else. A little boy with a mop of curly hair and blue eyes and…

“Sansa? You okay?”

She nodded slowly and told herself to not be so silly or run too far ahead. _If the gods allow, there’s time for so many things and time for that as well._

“Yes, I’m fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

  
“Sansa? It’ll be dark in an hour and the weather could turn,” Jon warned.

“Just a couple of more minutes, please.”

She’d been taking notes in her field journal for over 30 minutes as she observed the pack but then decided she wanted to make a quick sketch of them. The snow was deep in the woods and the hike to their little spot along the ridge had winded her but now that she was here, she didn’t want to go.

“Aren’t you cold?”

She was freezing. Her toes were starting to tingle and not in the good way but she knew this might be her last chance to see the pack before spring.

“Almost done and then I’d love for you to warm me up.”

He smiled widely at that and his grey eyes flashed with a look that sent the good kind of tingle zipping all through her.

Dacey had shared her news with Jon after their lunch a few days ago and they’d had the happy couple over for dinner last night to celebrate. Grenn had been quite sweet as he doted on his wife but Jon had not teased him one bit. _Perhaps because he was busy doting upon you._

She respected Jon’s love of quiet nights at home but their table for two had been replaced with something large enough for four or even six in a pinch a few weeks ago. It was a start. Sansa couldn’t imagine not being able to have friends over from time to time.

 _“There won’t be many leftovers after Grenn tastes this,”_ he’d sulked after she’d had him sample the spaghetti sauce right before their guests arrived.

 _“Oh, poor baby,”_ she’d said, putting a smile back on his face.

 _“I know. Poor me. Maybe some dessert will cheer me up.”_ He hadn’t been talking about the brownies she’d made.

_“You don’t really mind having them over, do you?”_

_“No, not one bit. You know how I feel about them. They’re like family. And, as long as my girl is happy, I’m happy,”_ he’d said with a sweetness that made her heart go thump-thump all over again.

That same tingle raced through her at the memory. She stood from the field stool she’d been sitting on the past 45 minutes. Her bottom was sore and her feet were numb.

“I’m ready.”

“Yeah?”

He was bundled up, same as her. His nose was red and sounded stuffy. He was still handsome as could be to her.

“Yes, I’m ready for my friendly neighborhood forest ranger to warm me up.”

His mouth split into the most fetching and sexy grin at that.

_Definitely ready._

 

* * *

 

 

  
The blizzard had started an hour after they’d made it back home from the ranger’s station. He’d given everyone the night off and said he’d evaluate conditions in the morning before deciding if it was worth it to send anyone to their post. Some days in Skirling, it was just best if people stayed off the roads and safe by their fire. Jon had a feeling tomorrow would be one of those days.

The fire crackled and popped and Sansa was finishing up his sweater as he thumbed through an old spy novel he’d not read in years. He’d figured the television might distract her from her work. He wasn’t particularly interested in anything but how quickly she might finish and if she’d be agreeable to spending the rest of their night kissing before bed.

She peered over her knitting needles at his book. “Is it interesting?”

“What?” He’d been staring at her, the novel momentarily forgotten even as he held it in his hands. “Oh, yeah. It’s pretty good.”

“Could you read some of it to me?”

“Read it? You mean out loud?” Who’d want to hear him read anything? He started to laugh in a self-deprecating manner but her smile had disappeared.

“It’s okay. It was just a thought.”

“No, no! I…I could read a bit…if you like.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I’d like to…if you don’t think I’ll put you to sleep.”

“You won’t put me to sleep,” she said as that smile returned with all the warmth of the sun.

He found his place again but then decided to start at the beginning. Who’d want to hear a story already halfway through? He had no idea if Sansa was interested in hearing about a rogue Northern spy carrying out a secret mission to rescue an ambassador’s daughter from an evil Dornish lord but he started reading anyway. She seemed content though as she picked her needles back up and that was enough for him to get over his mild discomfort over this unusual exercise.

When her needles grew still, he glanced her way, wondering if he should continue. She laid her work aside and snuggled up close, laying her head upon his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her and she dipped her chin downward towards the book. He kept reading.

“Let’s stop there for tonight,” he said an hour later. It was getting late but he loved her little whine of protest.

“You can’t stop now! They’re so close to escaping but the bad guys are after them. We need to find out if they’ll make it out alive!”

“Spoiler alert-I’ve already read this book. They’ll make it out alive.” _And then they’ll have sex_.

He didn’t share that bit and only laughed as Sansa smacked his arm. He wasn’t sure how he’d feel about reading that scene aloud. Actually, he knew it would probably be more than a little awkward for him especially considering how much he wanted to make love to Sansa instead of reading about fictional characters doing it in a book.

Glancing at the clock, he sighed quietly to himself. His eyes had been getting tired and his head had started to bob a time or two. It was past their usual bedtimes and he supposed any serious making out was probably off the table for tonight.

He supposed wrong.

“Jon?” She curled her hands around his arm.

“Yeah?”

“I think…if you agree…I’d like for us to sleep together tonight.”

His pulse quickened. He was wide awake now. “Sleep together? Like a, um…slumber party or…more than sleeping?” He loved either option but naturally he liked the second option the best.

“I mean more than sleeping next to each other,” she said, a lovely blush coloring her cheeks.

“Are you saying…are we going to…”

“Yes,” she whispered.

“Oh, fuck,” he breathed.

“Yes, that.”

“Oh, fuck!”

The pups stirred at her yelp when he jumped up and lifted her into his arms without warning. They settled with no more than a soft growl or grunt though when she started giggling.

“Which room?”

She bit her lip and her brow furrowed. “Yours, please. Not mine. Not…” Not what had been Robb’s bed.

“First time anyone besides me will be in it then.”

The furrowed brow went away and a rather pleased grin appeared. “Good.”

Once they reached his room, he set her down and closed the door. No nosey pups needed to see this. He walked her backwards towards the bed. His hands were at her waist and hers were grasping his shoulders through his shirt. He kissed his way over to her ear and the down her neck to her pulse point. He sucked lightly there until Sansa ground against him.

“Sansa…gods, I want you so much.”

She leaned forward and hummed softly into his ear as she wound her fingers through his hair. “Then, have me.”

He’d bought condoms the day after their first kiss, not with any timetable in mind but with the idea that he’d be prepared when the time came. Considering the weather, he almost wished he’d bought more than one box.

He yanked his henley over his head and he clenched his jaw when she lightly ran her fingernails down his chest. “I remember the first time I touched this chest.”

“After my shower. You’d only been here a few days.”

“Yes. I remember wanting you for the first time then but...gods, I want you so much.”

They stared heatedly at each other for several seconds, breathing hard with their mouths less than six inches apart. He wasn’t sure who leaned in first but they were soon devouring each other hungrily.

He helped her pull her sweater off. He traced the outline of her breast through her bra with his fingertips. He liked the way her eyes rolled back as he did so. How was he going to survive the sex though if just undressing each other was having this much of an effect on him?

Once free of their shirts, Sansa’s hands worked clumsily at his belt. He pushed them away and quickly removed his jeans. His cock was rock hard and his boxers wouldn’t hide that. He hardly cared at the moment. He couldn’t take his eyes off her.

Her soft ivory flesh looked like cream with just a sprinkling of freckles here and there. Her hair was down around her shoulders and her pale blue bra was so feminine...like Sansa.

Jon slid a finger under the strap and let it slide off her shoulder before he pressed his lips to her smooth skin. Her hands were in his hair, tugging just a bit. He planned on her tugging it much harder before the night was through.

“Take them off.”

He wasn’t sure if she meant his boxers or her leggings. He opted for the leggings and helped her step out of them. Next, came her panties and then he was naked. She turned around and asked him to unhook her bra, her arms folded across her chest and her eyes hooded and sultry. He deftly removed it and then spun her back to face him, kissing her passionately as his hands cupped her breasts.

“You’re perfect,” he said before he leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth.

She moaned and sighed his name as he sank to his knees, grasping her hips to pull her closer. He kissed her thigh, right next to the patch of dark red curls covering her mound. He lifted his eyes and saw her staring down at him with love and desire. He nudged her thighs apart and gave her a tentative swipe with his tongue.

“Jon…” It came out as a breathy little hiss that he liked very much.

He licked and teased her clit with his tongue and moved his hands to her ass. Her skin was unbelievably soft, like a flower petal. She felt so warm and so right.

Her knees started to tremble. “Lie back, love,” he said as she stretched across his bed. “Now, where was I?”

“You were…down there.”

“Oh, yes.”

Sansa writhed beneath him as his mouth and fingers worked her to an orgasm. She panted and cried out, tugging insistently on his hair, and he determined to bring her to another. He lapped at her languidly as she shuddered through the second one.

“Jon,” she beckoned, opening her arms wide.

He crawled up her body and kissed her soundly. He reached for a condom in his bedside drawer as her hand closed around his cock. She only stroked him twice before he grunted and shook his head.

“I’m too close,” he said gruffly.

Covered at last, he looked into her eyes. She spread her legs wider beneath him and ran her hands up and down his upper arms. “Yes.”

He centered himself at her folds and pushed forward inch by inch. “Fuck…”

She moaned in response, rolling her hips as she chanted in his ear, “More…more...”

He slid all the way in, slightly dazed by how amazing she felt. He rested his forehead against hers for a moment, allowing them to adjust to each other.

Sansa wrapped her legs around his thighs and he took that as his sign to move. His thrusts were slow at first but Sansa was kissing his shoulder and his neck and he couldn’t focus on going slow for long. His hips started pumping more rapidly. The slickness of her tight walls stroking his cock and bringing him closer and closer to that release his body longed for.

“Oh, Jon…don’t stop.” He didn’t plan on it but he also feared this would be over much quicker than he’d like. “I’m…I’m coming!”

He was grateful because as soon as he felt her tightening up around him, he came, too.

“Shit. That was…wow,” he panted as he returned to his senses.

“You can say that again.”

“I wanted to keep doing that longer.”

“It’s not like we can’t do it again,” she giggled.

“That is true.” They nestled under the covers together and he listened to the winds howling outside the window. There was something so satisfying in being snug inside with the woman he loved beside him on such a fearsome night. “Sansa?”

“Yes?”

“I’d like to stay in this bed with you all winter.”

“That’s sweet to hear.”

“It’s decided then?”

“We’d smell pretty bad after a while.”

“We can shower together. We can have sex in there, too. We can leave the bed, just not the house.”

“We’d get hungry.”

“There’s food in the pantry.”

“Not enough for all winter.”

“I can hunt. I could occasionally go out hunting so we don’t starve.”

“I can’t just eat meat like the wolves do.”

He waved that off. “I’ll find berries or something. Also, the new table’s nice and sturdy. We could have sex there, too.”

She laughed. “You might run out of condoms eventually.”

“Shit. You got me there. Guess I’ll just have to…” He stopped talking before he said something that it was too soon to say. He wondered if she’d ever want that with him. He hoped so and kissed her cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from 'Patience' by Guns N' Roses. I can't believe I've never used G n' R lyrics for a fic before.
> 
> Yay, they banged! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This is my longest Career Day fic to date but I've still got ground I'd like to cover so thank you to those who are sticking with it. Obviously, we've got some more things to address with the wolves and Chett. (Spoiler-Chett's resentment is still burning strongly.) I'm also thinking we'll see Jon reconnect with the Starks and maybe I need to have him face his father at some point since running away from Rhaegar has worked for several years but don't know if that will serve indefinitely. We'll see!


	9. Seasonal Transitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter begins to wane and spring is coming in Skirling. Jon and Sansa's relationship is well established but there may be challenges around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was turning into a monster-sized chapter so I decided to break it up into two more manageable chapters. This one is mostly catch-up and set-up though for upcoming things (with a bit of smut) so I hope it's not boring. *fingers crossed*
> 
> Good news is it shouldn't be a long wait for the next chapter :)

 

January and February had passed in a blur but a happy one for Sansa. Cold days and heavy snows had not detracted from the satisfaction she felt with her life in Skirling nor the bliss of being held by Jon each night.

Her practice continued to flourish, so much so that Willas had joked he should relocate for the lower rent and fewer headaches Skirling’s pet owners might bring him compared to the snobbish clients he dealt with in Highgarden.

Jon hadn’t found his joke all that funny when she’d shared it. _“One vet is plenty for Skirling.”_

Sansa had hid her grin and nodded in agreement.

Mance had predicted an early spring this year and most all the older residents in town agreed with him. The dead of winter had been a slow time for Jon and his rangers but things were picking up. In addition to checking the park’s outlying buildings, trails and roadways for damage done by winter storms, the wildlife would become more active in the coming weeks.

Spring brought new life to the park’s regular inhabitants but it also brought an increase in its population in another way. Tourists had already begun to filter into Skirling and, while the county coffers welcomed the revenue, the rangers did not welcome how often they seemed to get themselves lost or caught unawares by changes in the weather. Nor did they appreciate the ones who seemed to believe it was hunting season year-round up here or that the law did not exist in a wild and sparsely-populated place like this.

Spring also meant unpredictable weather. Instead of the unrelenting but expected cold and snow each day, they’d have bouts of sunshine which would melt the snows and bring flooding to be followed by severe thunderstorms which might bring down trees or spark forest fires to be followed by a cold snap and more wintry weather. The cycle would repeat itself through April at least.

Speaking of April, that month would hold a sad anniversary for them both. _Well, not just for us_. Many people in Skirling had been affected by that fire last April. Robb Stark was not the only life lost and it wasn’t just people in Skirling who mourned him.

Her parents had asked if she might come home for a few days around that time. They’d invited Jon as well. The four of them had been talking but she didn’t know with the wolves still at home if the trip would be a good idea. To be honest, she wasn’t entirely sure how Jon felt about it either. She wanted to see her parents but she didn’t want to leave Jon up here alone for that day especially if she went. It would be hard enough without them being apart. He’d said he’d think about it but she knew he was still struggling to come to terms with facing them after not going home last year for the service. She did not hold that against him and told herself there was time to decide what to do come April.

There was also the matter of their relationship status. They weren’t hiding it but telling her mother they were more than friends now wasn’t the same as being a couple in the same room with her parents and her younger siblings either. _Or possibly sharing a bed while staying with them_. She knew Jon likely had some reservations about that as well.

Also, visiting her folks would be healing in some ways but it would definitely bring Robb and his death surging back to the forefront of their minds.

As for the grief that had brought her here, she’d like to say it was more muted now. Maybe that wasn’t the perfect word but it was the best Sansa could come up with. Jon had agreed, using his grief for his mother which had mellowed over the years as the best example he could give.

However, it was still capable of sneaking up on them at times, leaving them unexpectedly devastated in a heartbeat.

 _“A buried sort of pain that makes itself known here and there, throbbing like a toothache, rather than a jagged, ever-present thing,”_ Jon had said.

For a man not much given to poetic turns of phrase, she’d thought that the most beautiful and accurate assessment of the matter.

_And regarding poetry…_

Sansa had managed to pack up Robb’s room at last with Jon’s help. Everything she’d thought her family might want had already been shipped south. The rest had been donated the other day, barring his college sweatshirt and pocketknife which Jon had kept and what she’d claimed.

The sweater she’d made him was welcome on especially cold days but it was the journal she’d found hidden in his bottom drawer that she considered a treasure. Filled with her brother’s rambling reflections on life and a few meager attempts at poetry as well as some wildlife sketches, nothing could’ve been more precious to Sansa. Her fingers would trace his handwriting and picture him chewing on his pencil as he considered what he would write next.

 _“Who was Jeyne?”_ she’d asked Jon not long after she’d found it.

_“Jeyne? Jeyne Westerling?”_

_“I don’t know her last name but he wrote a poem about her.”_

_“Robb wrote a poem?!”_

_“Jon…”_

_“Sorry. She was his girlfriend back in college. They dated for over a year.”_

_“Oh,”_ she’d replied, not able to conceal her surprise.

Sansa had not even known her name. She wondered why Robb hadn’t mentioned her. Then again, she was always so busy rattling on about herself back then when they’d talked, a typical younger sibling basking in her elder sibling’s attention. Maybe she’d never given him a chance to tell her. She hadn’t thought much about her brother’s love life when she was younger. She supposed Bran and Rickon didn’t give much thought to hers. Did her parents know about Jeyne? Did Jeyne even know what happened to him? Would she care?

_“What happened?”_

_“They broke up after she’d invited him home during a break. It didn’t go well. He said her parents were…odd. They didn’t like their daughter dating him.”_

_“What?! Who wouldn’t love Robb?!”_

_“Exactly. Some families are weird that way, I guess. Some families don’t listen to what their kids want so well either,_ ” he’d shrugged and she’d thought he might’ve been thinking of his father. _“Anyway, she was a sweet girl and maybe they would’ve got back together eventually but…he left with me before they did.”_

He’d looked troubled at that so Sansa had not mentioned it again. It made her heart ache though. Her brother had had a sweetheart he’d cared about, a women he’d wrote a poem about long after she’d faded from his life.

_Oh, my heart._

In other news, the pups were growing at a rapid rate. They were nearly 20 weeks old and spending more time out hunting with the thawing of winter. They didn’t always catch something but Jon and Sansa were providing less and less of their food. They were waiting a few more weeks for spring to be well established to introduce them to the wild pack and see what they made of each other. Sexual maturity was still a good ways off but they’d need to start blending with other wolves to increase their chance of survival in the wild. Sansa could sit down and sob at the thoughts of them wandering away for good some day but she would stoically remind herself they were not meant to be pets. But while the pups were growing up, they remained affectionate and had not outgrown all their attention-seeking behavior.

 

Meanwhile, March had just begun and winter was not over yet. And if there were still occasional blizzards that might force them to stay home for a day or three, neither of them would complain. In fact, it rather added to their contentment with the season.

“Oh gods…oh gods… _oh!”_

That last blasphemy was cut off, ending in a high-pitched squeal after he hooked an arm under her knee to pull her leg up to his shoulder and started pounding into her harder and faster.

Her head was against the headboard by this point and the bed was protesting this abuse loudly. She did not care. There might be little bruises on her hips tomorrow from where he’d been gripping her so tight. She couldn’t say she cared about that either. Actually, she was more than a little turned on by it when he’d leave marks of his loving behind. Her man was passionate in bed and could be a bit of an animal at times. She enjoyed that more than she’d ever thought possible. Maybe he brought out a bit of that in her, too.

To reinforce the notion, he shifted his weight forward and practically growled as he buried himself as deep as he could go. Her mouth fell open, frozen in a silent scream. He instantly slacked off, misinterpreting her expression. “Fuck. Too much, sweet girl?”

She vehemently shook her heard unable to form complete sentences. _Or a single word apparently._

“So, it’s alright if I…”

She nodded and impatiently smacked his ass for emphasis. He started chuckling and she could feel that…everywhere. _Holy shit._ Her eyes crossed and she whimpered.

He was still chuckling as he gave her a slow, deep kiss. She could taste herself on his lips from the attentions he’d given to get things started this morning. She sighed and he relaxed his hold on her as they kept kissing. Which was fine but…

She rolled her hips and whined before giving him a petulant pout. “I love it when you’re tender, Jon, but right now I want you to fuck me… _hard_.”

His eyes dilated to blackness in seconds flat. “Fuck.”

“Yes, please.”

He huffed a laugh and she caught the flicker of his smug grin as he settled back on his knees. His hands gripped her hips again and he slammed into her, resuming his furious pace from earlier. Her toes started to curl. She’d come earlier but she knew Jon. He’d want her to come again. _Like a good girl._ She wanted to come again, too.

Her heart was pounding between her ears and she was throbbing everywhere else. She was rapidly reaching another peak. And the way he stared at her with such love but also primal hunger only helped her along. “ _Unnn_ , Jon…I’m going to…”

“Gods, yes. Play with your tits. I… _fuck_. I want to come all over them but I want to come inside you more.” Her man had a delightfully dirty mouth.

She did as he asked, fondling her breasts and gasping when he went deeper. “More, Jon. More.”

“That’s right. Take it, love. Oh, shit…take it!”

_“Arrrr-ooooo! Arrrr-ooooo! Ow-wow-ooooo!”_

Greywind was howling outside the bedroom door. The other two joined him. She was half-tempted to howl along.

Jon however appeared completely unaware of the wolves as the sound of damp flesh meeting flesh filled the room. He was grunting steadily now as his hips lost their rhythm. “Fuck, I’m…come, Sansa! I want to feel you come,” he begged.

“I’m…Jon, I’m… _ahhhh…OHHHHH!”_ she screamed as she did.

_“Arrrr-ooooo-oo-oo!”_

“Yes, Sansa! Yes… _unnn_ , FUCK!”

 _“ARRRR-OOOOO!”_ the little chorus continued.

 _“Arrrr-oooo!_ ” Jon howled back at them, causing Sansa to burst out laughing as he collapsed beside her. Both of them were sweaty and panting. They laid there snickering when their wolves answered back as their breathing returned to normal before he rolled to his side and cradled her face. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!**

They groaned in unison and his hand flew out to silence the cursed alarm. It was time to get up. There’d been no blizzard last night so there’d be no lying in. Jon was going to work today.

“Stay naked all day so I can jump you as soon as I get home, okay?”

“You say that as if any amount of clothing I’m wearing has ever impeded you from getting me naked.”

“Well, it slows me down a little. I could’ve started eating you out a full three seconds earlier if you’d already been naked.”

“Yes, my panties were quite the hindrance.”

“I had to pull my t-shirt off you, too.”

“What a sad waste of time that was.”

“Agreed. I could’ve seen your beautiful tits as soon as I woke up and pulled back the covers if you’d sleep naked like me.”

“A tragedy.  And I still can't believe you sleep naked up here all year around."

"I get hot."

"You are hot."  That earned her a cheeky grin.  "Are you going for a run?”

“I got my exercise, don’t you think?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

She bit her lip to keep from giggling. “We did get our heartrates up.”

“Hey, I have a brilliant idea.”

“I’m all ears.”

“We should found Skirling’s first nudist colony.”

“No.”

“It’d be awesome.”

“Tormund might ask to join.”

“Yikes. Way to kill the mood.”

“The mood was killed by the alarm blaring.”

“No, it wasn’t. In fact, it’s already back if you’re game.”

“Get up, Jon,” she laughed before slipping from the bed. “I’ll make us breakfast.”

Quick as a snake, he had an arm around her waist and pulled her back down. “We can eat cereal.”

“And the pups?”

“We’ll feed them or let them outside to explore while we shower together.” His eyes were wide and there was something so boyish in the hopeful way he’d said it. He was impossible to resist.

She pretended to give it some serious consideration. “It would conserve hot water.”

“See? An even more brilliant idea. And you can always get back in bed afterwards and be waiting for me here when I get home.”

“Get up, Jon. I’ve got work today as well.” The boyish look intensified except now he was a boy who’d been told to eat his brussels sprouts. “But once the pups are dealt with…”

His whole face perked up like the pups when they were excited over something. “Yes?”

“Round 2 in the shower.”

“Your plans are always the most brilliant.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Five hours later, Sansa had just finished giving her post-op instructions after spaying Judge Mormont’s sweet Mishka when Wylla said there was a call for her.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Sansa. It’s Maege.”

“Hello, Maege. The surgery went well. Jeor is…”

“Oh, Jeor’s already texted me the thumbs up. I’m calling because of something unusual.”

“Unusual?” Sansa wondered what Maege would consider unusual.

“Yeah, there’s some southerner here asking to rent a room.”

“Okay…”

“Well, she doesn’t look like your typical touristy type for us. Manicured nails, lots of hair and a designer suit.”

Sansa looked down at her own unpolished nails. The harsh winter and surgical gloves weren't exactly kind to one’s hands. “Manicured nails and a designer suit?” she repeated.

“Yeah, a black-eyed beauty, a real knock-out. I asked what brought her up here and she says she’s come to find Jon Snow.”

“Jon?” Thunder rumbled outside. She told herself it was not a sign of anything except a spring thunderstorm.

“Yeah. I asked how she knew him and she got a bit frosty and said it was a personal matter.”

A southern woman in a designer suit had come all the way up to Skirling looking for Jon? On a personal matter? _A black-eyed beauty? A real knock-out?_ Was there a Jeyne Westerling in Jon’s past coming to seek him out? He’d said he had a girlfriend in college but they’d completely lost touch with each other.

Jon hadn’t mentioned anyone from his past calling nor had he been expecting any visitors she was sure. Still, Sansa’s stomach felt a bit queasy.

_It’s probably nothing._

_Alright…so, what the hell is it then?_

“Did you call Jon?”

“Well, I tried to but Dacey said he’s out in the field and she didn’t get any response on his cell.”

“Oh.” Cell service could get spotty in the park and with the thaw he was traveling more of the backroads to check the status of the trails.

“Anyway, thought I might give you a heads-up. Wouldn’t want Jon getting ambushed by a student loan collector or some psycho ex-girlfriend, right?” Maege cackled at her own joke. Sansa didn’t find it all that funny.

She looked at her watch. “Is she still there?”

“Yup.”

“Well, I’ve not eaten lunch yet.” She’d planned on some carrot sticks, pita chips and hummus at her desk but Maege’s wasn’t far even if a thunderstorm was coming.

“I’ve got that quiche you like on special today if you’re hungry.”

She couldn’t say she had much appetite at the moment. “Save me a serving.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> P.S. If you follow my other works, I'll be updating 'Who Else Would I Be?' soon and I'm planning to start posting two new stories soon; a new Career Day that I've been sitting on forever and a canon-setting story for an upcoming Jonsa event on Tumblr.


	10. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is having a bad day. It might get worse. He might also be a bit of an asshole. Later, a night out takes an unexpected turn.

 

Jon threw his hat into his SUV and climbed in, slamming the door behind him. He picked up his cell again but still no service.

“Gods!”

His scream of frustration reverberated around the cab. It wasn’t exactly pleasant on the eardrums.

_Well, I could’ve punched the steering wheel. That’d have been marginally less mature._

The thunder was still rumbling from the passing storm. His clothes were soaked through with rain and sweat from cutting up the tree to clear his path. It was almost quitting time but he still had a shitload of work to finish before he could head home to Sansa.

He cranked the engine and for a few seconds it just sputtered. _You, motherfucker…_

Luckily, it started before he really did wind up punching the steering wheel.

To say it’d been a bad day would be an understatement.

_Oh, it started off dandy. I should’ve taken my suggestion to Sansa and applied it to myself. Naked in bed all day waiting for her to come home would’ve been much more preferable._

Ever since he’d arrived at work, there’d been one headache after another.

Dareon had got into it with some loudmouth campers who’d failed to put out their campfire properly the day before yesterday. They hadn’t appreciated being fined by the ‘mouthy guy wearing a Ranger Rick costume’ and they’d turned out to have friends in high places. So, Jon had spent his morning on the phone putting out metaphorical fires since some people thought they were above the rules and doing his best to back up his employee while trying not to piss off his superiors. It brought tightrope walking to mind.

Then, a group of youth wilderness explorers and their chaperones had decided early March would be a terrific time to visit Skirling National Park…and wander off trail during their hike. That’d taken a man-hunt of four hours to locate them all and get them returned to civilization. He’d missed lunch because of it and his bowl of cereal was long gone.

Worst of all, they’d got a call about possible poachers up near the Stairs. Jon and Edd had failed to catch them but had found the remains of one of their kills, a yearling buck. The senseless killing of the park’s wildlife never ceased to enrage and depress him.

He wondered what Chett was up to but decided against paying a call after their last interaction. Besides, Chett and the handful of locals known to poach on park property from time to time nearly always took their kills with them for the meat or the pelts. These were likely tourist assholes killing for the ‘sport of it.’

Finally, there’d been the tree blocking the road on his way back to the station. The thunderstorm that’d been building broke just as he got his chainsaw fired up.

And he still had paperwork waiting on him at his desk.

“GODS!” he shouted again.

_Yeah, that still didn’t help._

But as he pulled into the station he saw something that might. Robb’s old truck was sitting in the parking lot which meant Sansa was there. Just as he got out of his SUV, she came hurrying out of the building to meet him.

His face split into a grin and there was a spring in his step despite his day until he realized she wasn’t smiling back. Everything about her posture and furrowed brow spoke of bad news. He wasn’t sure he was up for more bad news today. _Like we ever get a say in that._

“What?” He regretted it came out kind of gruff.

If she thought his tone was rude, she didn’t comment. Her expression was sympathetic. “Your sister’s in town.”

“I don’t have a…well, shit.”

He rubbed his tired eyes. There could be far worse things Sansa could’ve told him, he knew. No one had died. She wasn’t sick. Her family was alright. The wolves were alright. The house hadn’t burned down.

But the fact that his half-sister, who he’d not seen since he was twenty, had suddenly appeared in Skirling today after he’d had zero contact with that part of his family in nearly eight years? This couldn’t be good.

Rhaenys was four years older and had been busy with her own life when her fifteen-year-old half-brother had arrived against his will to live with them. She’d lived at the house part of that time but they’d never been close. They’d never made any effort to become close.

He could remember perfectly well what it’d felt like living in that enormous house in Dorne those miserable years between his mother’s death and the start of college. _Awkward, uncomfortable, unwelcoming, lonely, isolated, touch-starved…I could go on._

His father’s behavior towards him had fluctuated between aloof approval, cold disappointment and quick-tempered outbursts depending on how well Jon was towing the line.

His step-mother had tried but she hadn’t been able to completely hide her hurt at having a constant reminder of her husband’s infidelity living under her roof. Jon hadn’t blamed her for that but hadn’t liked feeling guilty over something he’d had no say in either. He’d learned to make himself scarce when he could.

Rhaenys hadn’t been unkind per se. That’d been Aegon. But she’d kept her distance and mostly ignored his existence. He’d told himself he didn’t care but maybe he’d been lying to himself a bit. What had brought her up here?

“Why’s she here?”

“To talk to you,” Sansa sighed. “There’s been some happenings down south over the winter we weren’t aware of up here.”

Well, wasn’t that enigmatic? “If you’ve got more of the story, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t draw out the suspense.”

That had come out rude. He wasn’t trying to be rude but knowing that his father obviously knew right where to find him after years of not speaking was not helping his mood. _Did you know my best friend died, too? I guess that wouldn’t have mattered to you._ His irritation was building under the surface like an insect bite that decides to start itching at last.

Sansa’s lips were pressed together now. It wasn’t her fault his father sucked. And, if he was in a similar position, maybe he’d struggle to spit it out, too.

“Your brother’s going to prison.”

Blank. He should be stunned or maybe saddened. He couldn’t summon any emotion. He stared at the ground for a full minute. “My _half_ -brother,” he corrected. Actually, he could summon an emotion. Anger. Now, he knew why she’d come. Or rather, he knew why his father had sent her. “What’d they get him for?”

“Bribery and insider trading.”

“Must’ve had help. Aegon’s not smart enough to pull that off on his own.” _Snark and sarcasm, very mature_. “Don’t think he’s ever had a roommate before. Maybe he’ll make a friend.” _If you're going to be a dick...may as well be all in_.

Sansa was frowning at him. It was probably hard for her to understand his total indifference to a family member’s downfall but then again, she didn’t have any family like this. Robb knew what an asshole he could be at times. _At least, when it comes to them._ He supposed he’d been trying harder to hide that from her.

“I don’t know all the details but she said over lunch…”

“Wait…lunch? When the fuck did you have lunch with her? And how did you even know she was here?”

“Maege called me at the clinic and…”

He interrupted her explanation when an even more troubling thought occurred to him. “You didn’t invite her to stay with us, did you?!”

“No, I wouldn’t do that without talking to you. She’s only planning to be here a couple of days anyway. She’s rented a room at Maege’s. I know you’re not close to any of them. I knew you would be less-than-thrilled by her visit.”

“No shit.” She grimaced. He was an asshole. He also could’ve shared more about life down in Dorne with her. He had some but mostly he just hated thinking about that period of his life and kept it to himself. “I’m sorry, love. I know you’re just the messenger.”

“I think she’s come on behalf of your dad.”

 _No shit_. He didn’t say it out loud this time. “He couldn’t be bothered to come himself, huh? Thank the gods for small mercies, I guess.”

“Jon…”

He was still being an asshole. “I’m sorry, Sansa. I’m being a jerk to you and you have done absolutely nothing wrong. I’m sorry.”

The frown faded a bit. “It’s okay. Family can bring out a lot of…unpleasant feelings sometimes.”

“Not your family. They never made me feel like this. I wanted them to be my family. I wanted to live with you guys after Mom passed. Instead, I got Rhaegar and Dorne and his family who never wanted me.”

That all tumbled out rather unexpectedly. He sounded like that lost and lonely teenage boy again. She looked like she might cry for him. _Shit_. He sure didn’t deserve that after being an asshole.

“Listen, I’m soaked, hungry and obviously in a foul mood. Come inside and let me make it up to you. I’ll change, we’ll order a pizza and talk about it in my office, okay? Me and you. I need a cooler head to guide me here.”

“A cooler head?”

“Yeah. One that’s always coming up with brilliant plans. Someone I love with all my heart who loves me too even when I’m acting like an ass.”

Her smile returned. “Good thing it’s a cute ass.” He grinned back at her. “Okay, let’s take you inside and I’ll tell you all I know. She asked to meet for dinner tomorrow night…”

“Yeah, okay. Maybe by tomorrow night, I’ll even be capable of being civil.”

But before they went anywhere, she wrapped him up in a hug that went a long way towards easing that bad mood of his. And once he’d showered and put on dry clothes from his locker and had Sansa sitting by his side in his office after scarfing down half a pizza which Pyp had graciously picked up, the bad mood was a memory.

_But what will tomorrow bring?_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Val kept shooting curious looks their way. She’d almost spilled their tray of drinks earlier. All the guys from the firehouse and ranger station who’d come to Maege’s tonight were getting in their share of gawking, too. Sansa hoped Jon wouldn’t be too bothered by that. He never liked being the center of scrutiny.

_Well, at least it’s not us getting the bulk of their curiosity at the moment._

The object of their interest appeared completely unaware of them though.

Rhaenys was a beauty, an exotic one, to the folks of Skirling. Very few Dornishmen or women ever ventured this far north. Dorne might be part of Westeros but it might also be on a different planet if you asked the locals.

She was also put together like something out of a fashion magazine. Or maybe a Fortune 500 periodical. Sansa liked dressing up. She liked feeling pretty. Rhaenys looked more like she was ready to take the world of big business by conquest and eat a few industry leaders for breakfast while she was at it. Her charcoal suit, silk blouse and pumps probably cost more than most vehicles here.

Meanwhile, Jon was wearing jeans and one of his favorite flannels. Sansa had suggested he just wear what he typically would for a casual trip to Maege’s. He might dress up for a date night with her but he’d already be on edge all day over this dinner tonight. There was no need to make it more uncomfortable.

Sansa sipped her cocktail and observed the pair of them talking. One could see a passing resemblance between the half-siblings with their dark, curly hair except neither one of them looked anything like the man who’d fathered them. They were also like mirror images of each other as they sat back from the table with their arms folded and jaws clenched at present.

“Of all the places you could run away from home to, you would choose a place as bleak as you always were, huh?” Rhaenys said, giving the taxidermy motif hanging above the bar the side-eye again.

Whether she said it in jest or as a genuine dig, Sansa shifted in her seat knowing how Jon would take it. Actually, she didn’t like it either. If they couldn’t appreciate Jon for who he was, why in seven hells had she come all this way?

“Yeah. It suits me fine. I can appreciate it not being your cup of tea but not everyone likes sand as far as the eye can see, crowded cities and heat year ‘round. I prefer the company up here anyway.”

_Well, that was a bit on the nose._

Rhaenys’ dark eyes flashed with irritation and maybe a bit of hurt. “I guess clapboard houses, dirt roads, and trees everywhere have a quaint appeal to some,” she sniffed. “It’s good to know you’ve been enjoying your time adventuring, sowing your wild oats, making friends with bears and such.”

Jon’s own eyes flashed in response. “Is that what he thinks? That I’ve been up here on some grand adventure, singing ‘Kumbaya’ with the forest creatures? I’m not even going to address the wild oats comment because it’s insulting and I’d rather believe that Rhaegar put those words in your mouth…” Rhaenys had the decency to look abashed at least. “…but my job’s a tad more complicated than that.”

“I’m sure it is, Jon, but Dad says it’s time for you to grow up and come home.”

His lip curled back in a sneer. For someone who’d claimed she just wanted to talk, Rhaenys was veering towards a fight. Sansa didn’t want them to fight. She wondered if this was how Jon felt as a kid when the Stark kids fought. _No, this is worse._ Childhood spats weren't quite the same level of awkward and intense.

She couldn’t help but ache for him. Judging by his relationship with Rhaenys who he’d said was not nearly as strained at the one he’d had with his father or half-brother, no wonder he’d gone away for college and then moved so far away later on.

But Jon kept his cool and responded in a calm voice. “I’m already grown and, if you’re talking about Dorne, it was never my home. This is my home.”

“But Dad needs your help. He gave you your space for nearly eight years.”

“He can give me another eight, thanks.”

Sansa sighed. He was reverting back to snarkiness. She also couldn’t blame him. As defense mechanisms go, it’d be less traumatic than shouting.

The conversation had been going along fairly well despite some stilted moments until a few minutes ago when Rhaenys had got around to the gist of her visit. Aegon had been following the path laid down by his father since finishing college. He was supposed to be the heir of Targaryen Industries. That would not be happening now so Rhaegar had decided to pass on the mantle to his other son whether Jon wanted it or not.

Jon unfolded his arms and leaned forward to speak again. “Look, Rhae…I don’t want it. I never did. I’ll admit it wasn’t the most mature choice to run off without a word but I did it and I wouldn’t change it if I had it to do all over again. Well, maybe I would’ve called him first.”

“He’d have never let you go if he’d known. He would’ve done everything he could to make it hard for you.”

“Which is why I didn’t call. Thanks for reaffirming that earlier choice for me.”

She cracked a smile. “You think Aegon didn’t have things he’d rather have done? Part of his trouble stems from trying to impress Dad when he really doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing.”

“I don’t know what Aegon might’ve wanted. He never let me in to know what kind of things he liked or didn’t like."

"I'm sorry, Jon.  I know we never made it any easier on you."

"I didn't exactly act like someone who wanted things to be easier, I guess."

"You were a kid who'd lost his mom.  We could've been nicer to you.  We _should_ have been nicer to you."

"You weren't so bad."

"I wasn't so good either."

Jon looked uncomfortable though Sansa thought he deserved to hear that much at least.  "If Aegon struggled with it, what makes Rhaegar believe I’ll do better?”

“Beats me. You didn’t even graduate but he’s willing to hand over a multi-million dragon corporation to you.”

“I’m not cut out for that sort of work. I knew it even when I was still a college kid. I’ll never be cut out for it but it seems to me that you are. Why don’t you take it?”

Rhaenys scowled at him but Sansa thought he’d made a good point. Why had he sent his daughter to bring an unwilling son back home if his daughter was already working for him?

“Because he wants…he wants his son to have it, one of them anyway,” she huffed.

“Doesn’t matter which one?”

“I guess not.”

“That’s bullshit. You’ve got the business degree. You went to grad school and everything, right?”

“Yes but…”

“Go home, Rhae. Tell him I’m not coming back. Tell him you’re his kid too and far better qualified than I ever will be.”

Rhaenys was silent as she pondered that. Sansa was pretty proud of him. He could read people well when he was willing to try.

She was also a little pissed on Rhaenys’ behalf. What was wrong with this guy not giving his daughter her chance? She could well imagine Arya’s reaction if their father said she couldn’t do something but she needed to talk Bran into it.

Since the tension had dropped significantly for the moment, Sansa decided it was time to reenter the conversation. She gave Val a silent signal. “Would you care for some dessert, Rhaenys? They have the most amazing lemon pound cake here.”

Pound cake and a couple of more beers had the desired effect as the three of them talked about other things beyond parental expectations and past hurts. Jon and Rhaenys might even part on good terms. It was a small victory. It wouldn’t fix everything there but it was a start at least. Jon’s father might not be worth the effort but maybe his half-sister could be some family he’d be willing to claim beyond the Starks.

Sansa loved him with all her heart but he wasn’t perfect, no more than she was. He had things to work through besides his feelings over Robb’s death and Jon wasn’t the sort to willingly dive into his feelings if they were painful. She liked thinking she could help him with that.

They’d already spent a long time talking last night about those years he’d spent in Dorne. It broke her heart for him and made her wish more than ever that her parents had been able to adopt him after Lyanna’s death. She sometimes wondered what might’ve happened if Rhaegar hadn’t decided to fetch his bastard son and take him back to Dorne after his mother’s death. If Jon had spent the remainder of his teen years at home, would him and Robb have gone away for school? Would they have ever come up here? Would Robb have…

Her breath felt short and she tucked that thought away.

For better or worse, we make choices in life that lead us on a journey. It’s often better not knowing where the journey might end. Perhaps our lives are better left to chance than constantly maneuvering to avoid an unwanted fate. And if Jon had never left for Skirling, would she have ever come looking for him and found something so wonderful it made her short of breath in another way?

Rhaenys would be taking a flight back tomorrow so she decided to call it a night. “Mr. Rayder said he’d drive me to that field you call an airstrip at 8 tomorrow and fly me back to Hardhome. It’s highly unlikely I’ll get any sleep with this racket but I can try at least.”

“We’re not exactly famous for our accommodations,” Jon admitted sheepishly. “If you ever come up this way again…you’d be welcome to stay at the house.”

“Thanks, Jon. If you ever decide to return south…”

“Thanks but I’m happy here in Skirling and…” He glanced her way, taking her hand in his. “I love this place and Sansa and I are happy here. Even if we wanted to leave Skirling someday, Dorne would never feel like home to either of us.”

“I understand what you’re saying, Jon.”

“Thank you.”

“Dad probably won’t.”

“I guess I can say it again…if he ever comes up here to talk to me about it.”

Sansa knew he was relying on that never happening. She wasn’t too sure about that.

They bid Rhaenys good-bye and she headed up the steps to her rented room above the bar. They agreed it was time for them head home, too. Work would be waiting for them both in the morning and the pups might be getting up to mischief this late.

The skies were clear tonight and the stars were out. It’d turned off cold again. Jon had an arm wrapped around her as they were walking back to his truck which was parked a couple of blocks away tonight. It’d been busy at Maege’s.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m…” He shrugged. “Strange couple of days.”

“I know. Jon, I know that was awkward but you handled it really well.”

“Thanks. Confronting unpleasant emotions and talking things out…it’s not exactly my thing.”

“No shit.”

He smirked. “Did you see how I managed to keep my temper in check for thirty whole minutes there?”

“I was so proud.” They laughed as she leaned into him, craving his warmth and touch. “It was more than thirty minutes and I don’t mind that temper of yours. You have the right to some anger especially with the way he sent her here.”

“Considering what he’s doing, I think she should be angry, too.”

“I think she was but I’m proud of you for suggesting she go for it. Your father needs to step into this century and realize he has a willing and able heir to the throne right under his nose.”

“Heir to the throne, huh?”

“He probably thinks of it that way.”

“You’re right. Did I ever tell you he was even considering which family I should marry into one day before I left?”

“Gods. I’m not sure I ever want to meet him.”

“I don’t want you to meet him either. Say, Sansa…I’ve been thinking about April.”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea for us to travel right now with the pups.”

She’d not expected him to bring up her parent’s invitation tonight. Then again, the talk of family probably had them on his mind. “I know. We can wait and…”

“Do you think your mom and dad might want to come see us though? Do you think they’d…well, I know it might be hard for them but do you think they might want to see where he lived and worked like you did?”

She stopped walking and turned to face him, blinking back tears. She wasn’t sad though. He’d made her very happy. “I think that’s a wonderful suggestion. I’ll call Mom and see how they feel about it tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

They continued walking and were nearly to the truck when the doors opened at Mother Mole’s. Six men spilled out onto the sidewalk right ahead of them. They were laughing and talking loudly. It only took a handful of seconds for Sansa to decide they were intoxicated. She suspected Jon had come to the same assessment based on the way his arm tightened around her.

“Come on, love. Almost to the truck.”

She nodded and gripped his forearm.

Two of the men glanced over their shoulders at them. One whistled at her and the blood drained from her face as the rest of them stopped and slowly turned. She prayed they weren’t looking for trouble. She hoped they wouldn’t say or do anything else. Skirling was a nice town overall but it had its share of undesirable types. And there was a touch of the frontier up here, a sort of ‘anything goes’ outlook that reared its head once in a while.

They were between them and their destination. Sansa thought maybe they should head back to Maege’s. The streets were practically deserted. These men would move along soon enough and then they could go home.

“Well, well. Would you look who it is, boys?”

The man who’d spoken caught her eye. She’d not seen him since the day he’d caught Ghost outside the fire station. She hoped no one but Jon would notice her trembling.

“Hello, Chett,” Jon said with a cool civility that sent chills racing down her spine. He stepped in front of her, shielding her. “Go on back to Maege’s,” he murmured under his breath.

She wanted to. She also didn’t want to. She couldn’t leave him here with six men when things were looking to turn hostile.

“Walk me back there,” she whispered.

“How’s that little white wolf of yours doing, Dr. Stark?” Chett asked.

“He’s getting bigger.” She wished her voice hadn’t sounded like a squeak.

“He sure had a pretty white pelt.” His friends started chuckling. He was staring at her but she knew his next words were said to provoke Jon. “Personally, I’m partial to bagging a pretty red wolf one these days...when it’s hunting season again of course.”

Jon took a step forward and she grabbed his arm. “No, Jon.”

“Listen to your woman, _Jon_ ,” Chett said in a mocking tone. “Not so tough without a gun on your hip or your men to hold me down, right, Ranger Snow?”

“I believe you’ve misremembered. My men were busy pulling me off you. But I reckon I could still make you squeal like a pig again without them being present or a gun on my hip.”

Was he mad? There were six of them and just one of him. “I forgot my phone at Maege’s, Jon. Would you walk me back there…please?”

It was a lame excuse but she hoped he’d take it. She caught a glimpse of his face in the streetlight. His eyes were black and feral. His whole body was rigid with tension.

One of Chett’s friends slapped him on the back and laughed, breaking the tension. He was bigger and more muscular than Chett. “Come on. I ain’t getting thrown in jail tonight over your hard on for Ranger Boy.”

Chett didn’t budge but his friends were already turning away. Jon stood his ground another minute and Sansa nearly collapsed with relief when he finally stopped resisting the tug of her hand.

“Let’s get you back inside,” Jon said as he spun them around to go back the way they’d come.

Her heart was pounding like a drum as she glanced behind her. Chett’s friends were already several feet away, heading the other direction, but he was still standing there watching them. She would’ve sworn he winked at her but it was hard to tell in the dark.

“I’m sorry for not leaving sooner,” Jon muttered.

“You’re saying sorry a lot.”

“I am.  It's still true.”

“I love you for who you are, Jon, and I know backing down from a fight isn’t any easier for you than talking about unpleasant emotions. It’s not your fault he’s the way he is. You didn’t have any way of predicting that encounter any more than you could’ve predicted Rhaenys’ arrival.”

He kissed her cheek in response and she knew he was still blaming himself.

She gratefully sank into an empty booth once they were back inside at Maege’s. Jon went up to the bar and spoke with Edd, Tormund and Grenn. Maege and Dacey came over to get the scoop, bringing her a cup of tea.

Twenty minutes later, Jon said they were going. Grenn and Dacey said they were heading home as well and walked down the sidewalk with them. The four of them talked about Dacey’s pregnancy and the wolves and other things. Their friends and easy chatter, Sansa was almost completely at ease again. Chett and his friends were long gone.

When they reached Jon’s truck, all four tires were flat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read it, my Rhaenys here is quite different than the one I write in A Match. I felt kind of bad about that but it was also fun to try something different with that character given the dynamic of Jon's adolescence in this story. Meanwhile, Rhaegar's consistently a shit in 90% of my stuff so...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	11. Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is troubled over Chett. As the anniversary of Robb's death arrives, Ned and Cat visit and emotions are running high especially between mother and daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it's been a bit on this one...sorry! I hope there's some of you still invested in it :)

 

_“It’s not that I doubt you, Jon, but there’s zero evidence,”_ the sheriff had said. _“His friends all backed him up and said he was with them.”_

_“They could’ve just as easily watched him do it or helped.”_

_“Maybe so but none of them are confessing. No one else saw anything. Look, everyone’s well aware of your mutual dislike of each other but an unfriendly meeting on the sidewalk doesn’t prove he slashed your tires.”_

_“It’s edging well past dislike at this point.”_

_“And, I know you paid Chett a little call a few months back. I ain’t saying I blame you considering and it wouldn’t make the vandalism alright but you were out of line that day and you know it. I’ll do what I can to keep an eye on him but he’s served his time. I can’t follow him around 24/7. You know I don’t have the manpower for that.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Whatever mischief he gets up to on park property is your business but here in Skirling, he’s mine. So don’t go playing cop on me.”_

_“I won’t,”_ he’d grumbled.

_“Alright. Steer clear of each other and maybe this’ll die out.”_

_That’s what I’d hoped would happen over the winter. It’s not died out._ He’d decided not to waste his breath with Rykkar though. And the man was right. Without proof, there wasn’t a damn thing he could do. _Except buy four new tires. Son of a bitch._

The whole night had been playing on a loop in his brain from the moment his head had hit the pillow. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

“Jon? Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah, I’m getting up.”

He’d slept like shit and when his alarm had gone off at the usual time he’d told Sansa he was skipping his run and going to lie in a bit longer. He’d thought she’d lie in with him but, once the wolves had heard the alarm, they’d figured it was chow time. She’d told him to stay in bed and she’d gone to feed them. Apparently, she’d fixed breakfast too unless he was having an olfactory hallucination.

“That’s doesn’t smell like oatmeal.”

She turned and met his grin with one of her own. She was wearing her lilac pajama top but had left the pants off. The look was not helping his motivation to go into work any. Her toenails were painted a bright pink. Tulip pink, she’d called it. Said it made her feel springy. He didn’t know about spring colors but he’d happily kiss those toes right now…and then rest them on his shoulders for a bit.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder instead. “You made pancakes?”

“Yes. Apple cinnamon. My mom’s recipe.”

How many years had it been since he’d had them? All those Saturday mornings at the Starks’ house after he’d spent the night. They smelled like childhood to him. “What’d I do to deserve this?”

“You liked them when were kids, I thought. Was I wrong?”

He felt warm all over that Sansa had remembered. “No, I loved them.” He kissed her cheek before pouring her juice and himself some coffee. “I used to beg Robb to ask your mom to make them when I’d sleep over on the weekends.”

“She would’ve made them for you without Robb asking.”

He didn’t want to argue with her so he kept his mouth closed. Mrs. Stark had been very nice to him as a kid but she’d had five kids of her own and there were times he’d felt like maybe she’d rather not have a sixth always lurking around.

_That’s not fair. For fuck’s sake, they wanted to adopt you after Mom died. You and Robb were a handful sometimes. If she lost her temper with you both occasionally, who could blame her? The others sure caused her to often enough…except for Sansa._

“Thank you,” he said as she sat down their plates. They held hands for a moment before he dove into his breakfast. Sansa ate a few bites and then started pushing hers around her plate. “Don’t you like them?” He wished he knew something to fix that Sansa liked. His culinary skills didn’t run much past sandwiches, chili and oatmeal.

“I do. I’m not as hungry as you, I guess.”

“You feeling alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” He continued eating, steadily working through his like a starving man. If Sansa kept cooking for him this way, he was going to either have to get his lazy ass up for his run every single morning or he’d be shopping for looser-fitting pants. “Jon, are you sure you’re okay with inviting my parents up here?”

“Of course.” He glanced up in time to see the worried look. “Sansa, did you think I’d have a change of heart? I suggested it.”

“I know. I guess I just want to be sure before I call Mom later after what happened last night.”

“Last night? You mean Chett.”

“Yes. I don’t want anything to make Mom and Dad fret unnecessarily, you know?”

“Like maybe an ex-con with an axe to grind, huh? Shit. Guess they might not be too crazy about finding that out.”

“Jon, it’s not your fault.” He bit his tongue to keep from arguing about that, too. “I’m a grown woman and I don’t consider living up here more hazardous than living in Highgarden.”

“Did Willas get his tires slashed often?”

“No, but crime was much higher down there. Traffic accidents could be measured per hour versus per month, too. But they’re my parents and they worry. I’d just rather them leave here with a good impression.”

_And not wondering if following Jon Snow north will wind up getting another one of their kids killed._

That was definitely not fair or accurate. He hadn’t forced Robb to come. He hadn’t killed Robb. He’d not even suggested that Robb become a firefighter. That had been Robb’s choice. He’d not lured Sansa up here either. She’d come up here on her own and, while he definitely wanted her to stay, he’d not forced her to. But would Ned and Cat see it that way?

_Stop thinking like this. Are you going to run away from them up here, too? What would Sansa think of you?_

“Chett’s not stopping us from living our lives or anything but I’d like for them to stay here with us instead of at Maege’s.”

“Yeah, that was my plan anyway.” He shook himself out of his troubled thoughts. “I’ll admit I’m nervous about seeing them but I think this would be easier in a way than us going to Winterfell and your younger siblings being there…just for now.”

“I agree.”

“Now, am I a little intimidated at the thoughts of sharing a bed with you with your dad in the next room? Gods, yes.”

She laughed but it was more nervous sounding than anything. She’d told her mother about them but was he assuming too much about what she’d shared?

“Sansa? Are you…would you rather we not share a bed while they’re here?”

“Don’t be silly. We’re adults and Mom and Dad know that. So, what are your plans today, Ranger Snow?”

That had had been an awfully quick change of subject. Was he starting to freak out? _Yes_.

“You mean, besides getting new tires?” She winced. She’d not slept well either. Deciding not to let Chett or his own insecurities get the best of him, he continued. “First, I’ll try not to fall asleep at my desk…” A little laughter now. That was good. “Later, I’m going up in the copter.”

“Oh? Is Mance taking you?”

“Yeah but he says I’m flying. Haven’t been over the gorge since January so we’re going to give it a look.”

“Please, be careful.”

“I will, I promise. And tonight, I’m going to help the best cook I know with dinner and maybe someday I can make her something she’d really like for breakfast.” Pink cheeks and a loving smile. That was better. “What’s your day look like, Dr. Stark?”

“I’ve got a couple of patients to see and then Maege asked me to go with her to Marsh’s to look at baby stuff for Dacey and Grenn. She’s hinting that she’d like to throw a baby shower but I think she’s not quite sure how to proceed.”

“And she’s hoping for your help?”

“I’m getting that impression.”

"Do I have to attend?” he gulped.

“Maybe,” she smirked.

 

* * *

 

 

_“When you say more than friends…”_

_“I love him, Mom. We’re in love.”_

_“Oh. Well, that’s…marvelous.”_

It’s hard to interpret a person’s tone or mood over the telephone sometimes, even with people you know well. Sansa had replayed that word ‘marvelous’ over and over in her mind ad nauseum. What had that meant? She’d told Jon that her mother had been supportive of the news and had said she’d share it with her father.

But once she’d known they were coming, she had thought more than once about what that marvelous might mean. And when would they revisit that topic one on one?

_Probably very soon._

She tried to ignore the nervous twist of her tummy and noted her surroundings instead.

April was nearly done and the day they’d both silently dreaded had arrived at last. But her parents were coming and that was a good thing. Their grief was tolerable and that was a good thing, too. They were in love…a wonderful thing.

The dun brown mountains with their snowy peaks were the same but the grass was greener than it’d been in October when she’d arrived.

_One year since he died, six months since I came here looking for something. Six months of falling in love with a place, six months of falling in love with this man._

She gazed at Jon and met his stormy grey eyes. She knew he was anxious and she understood. _It will be alright_ , she wanted to tell him but he would only nod and then worry anyway. She’d not shared her own concerns for fear of alarming him further.

She clasped his hand instead and received an answering squeeze as the hum of Mance’s Cessna met her ears. She looked at the silver dot making its way across the blue sky…as blue as his eyes had been.

“Someday, I want you to take me up there,” she said wistfully. “I want to see it from above again now that I know it better. And, I want to see the parts of the park you’ve not shown me yet.”

He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. “I’ll show you everything you want to see.”

The small craft touched down a few minutes later and Jon let go of her waist. Sansa raced over the field towards them, her heart nearly bursting when she saw her mother being helped out of the plane by Mance as her father followed with their bags.

She was in their arms and the tears she’d sworn would not mar their initial reunion came all the same. Her father did not cry with her but her mother did.

“We’ve missed you so much,” her mother wept.

“I’ve missed you. We’re so glad you’re here.”

Jon stood back uncertainly until her father beckoned him with a wave. He had always had an enormous amount of respect for her father and she’d come to realize how much he’d cherished Ned Stark’s attention as a boy. Whatever his lingering worries, Jon would not refuse her father’s summons. And when he approached them, her father crushed him into a hug which only made Sansa more emotional.

_They love you. They do. They always have and always will. You just needed to remember it._

“It’s beautiful here,” her mother said. Her eyes which were the same blue as her own and Robb’s were still teary.

“Isn’t it? It’s the most beautiful place I know.”

His gentle smile at her words made her heart soar. If her parents had any concerns about them, they’d soon see how good they were together.

 

* * *

 

 

“She’s larger than the last picture you sent us,” her mother said as she stroked Lady’s fur. It was no longer as downy soft as it had been. They were six months old. They were not fully grown but to a layman’s eyes they would look very similar to mature wolves.

“They’re growing fast. They’re becoming proficient hunters and spending most of their time outside now. We’re taking them into the park next week to see what they make of the wolf pack Jon discovered there. I hope it goes well. I’m very nervous over it.”

_I’m nervous right now, too. Why? She’s my mother._

_Because she’s your mother._

If the wild wolves were hostile towards them, it was not the end of things. They could be a pack of three for a time until they found another pack to join perhaps. Obviously, there were lone wolves in the wild though she hated to think of the siblings split apart. It just didn’t seem right at all.

But having observed the wild pack several times, she felt like they were the right fit for their three. She harbored hopes of continuing to observe them all. She’d even considered writing a book about their experiences with raising the wolves and reacclimating them to the wild someday. Would anyone want to read such a book? She should ask Jon.

“They grow so fast,” her mother murmured and Sansa didn’t think she was talking about wolves. “What’s that?” she asked next, taking note of the leather-bound journal.

“I wanted to show you this. I found it during the winter as I was cleaning out his room.”

“Oh, Sansa!” Her mother gasped and collapsed more than sat down on his bed.

For several minutes, they sat side by side thumbing through his words and sketches together though Sansa knew it backwards and forwards by now.

She glanced around after a while and let her mother look. It had been a while since she’d spent any time here. Jon’s bedroom was hers too now. All her things were in there. This room had been closed off like it had been waiting for them. _Or waiting for him_.

The bedroom hardly smelled like him anymore. It smelled of the wolves a bit though she’d tried to eliminate that. She could smell the detergent she’d used to wash the sheets this morning and the air freshener she’d sprayed. Only the faintest whiff of his cologne lingered in the top drawer of the bureau. Would her mother or father smell it and feel weak in the knees like she had the first time? Her parents’ suitcase was sitting open behind them on the bed and smelled of the dryer sheets she’d known all her life.

Sansa blinked rapidly and glanced at the page her mother was reading. ‘Sweet Jeyne,’ he’d scrawled across the top. Robb Stark, the closet romantic. She smiled but wanted to cry, too.

“I felt bad keeping it from you in a way but I couldn’t bear to mail it off.”

“No, darling. You keep it to remember your brother by but thank you so much for letting me look at it.”

“Mom? Did you know about Jeyne?”

Her mother laid the journal down and Sansa noticed the echoes of fire in her dark auburn hair where the afternoon sun was shining through the window. His hair had been the same shade. Hers was lighter. Bran and Rickon’s were a touch darker. Her sister had her father’s coloring. But Robb and her mother’s hair were the same. She’d never thought much about that before.

“He talked to your father and me both about her a little. But you know Robb. He didn’t say much after they broke up. We could tell it hit him hard though.”

It was true. Quick to smile and easy-going so much of the time, her brother could be suffering inside and most would not know it. Sansa still wished he’d shared his heartache with her but it helped knowing that Jon had been there for him and their parents had known. “He must’ve loved her very much. Do you think she knows?”

“Of course, she does. She was at the memorial.”

“What?!”

“Chestnut brown curls, a pretty face and wearing a plum colored dress. We introduced you to her.”

“I…are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” her mother laughed. “It’s alright. I doubt you were truly cognizant of 90% of what happened that weekend. The high septon might’ve officiated and you wouldn’t have known it.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” She’d met Robb’s ex-girlfriend and not even known it? That wasn’t like her at all.

“We’re on autopilot during times like that, darling. All of us were floating along the best we could. It’s perfectly normal to be in shock, especially when you lose someone so young and so suddenly and…” Her words ended in a sob and Sansa rushed to embrace her. She wanted to comfort her mother. She was ashamed to think she’d been remiss during the worst of it. “Stop thinking that.”

“Stop thinking what?”

“I know my children, each and every one of you. I can’t read your minds but I know how you all tend to react and think. So, stop thinking you let me down somehow. Stop worrying over not remembering Jeyne. You were perfectly polite as you always have been throughout the service. More than that, you stood by my side, lending me or your siblings your strength through the whole miserable thing. You were my rock after your dad. You were his, too.”

“I was Dad’s?”

“Yes. You two are more alike than you might realize. So what if you don’t remember everyone whose hand you shook that night? She had her husband with her and I’m not sure I described her as anything more than an old friend of Robb’s.”

“She’s married?!” Why did that make her so angry? Robb was up here writing poetry about her and she’d married someone else after _her_ parents had caused the riff between them.

“She is and I hope she’s happy. Sansa…don’t blame Jeyne for moving on with her life. Your brother made his choice to move away and she had her own life to live. Young love is sweet but not necessarily lasting. More often than not, it isn’t.”

_And now, I’m heartbroken all over again_. It was her mother comforting her again. It had been weeks and weeks since she’d sobbed like this. What was wrong with her? _One year ago today, your brother died, you fool. Did you think it would be easy?_

She shouldn’t have but she’d been so excited about them coming. They’d been busy cleaning up and then taking care of the wolves this morning and squeezed in one very quick but hot (and loud) round of lovemaking too before they’d left to meet them.

Somehow, she’d hoped she might escape the day without hurting over Robb quite like this. She told her mother as much.

“It’s grief, Sansa. It eases over time but it doesn’t go away completely. Maybe it shouldn’t. We move on but we don’t forget them.”

“Jon said something like that.”

“Jon’s right.” Her mother cupped her face as their tears began to dry. “About you and Jon…” Oh, gods. “How serious is this?”

“Serious.” Her mother didn’t quite mask her grimace. “What?”

“Nothing.”

"Mom…”

“Sansa, I don’t want to upset you.”

_Too late_. Her heart was already pounding as her defenses were raised. They had a very good mother/daughter relationship but, when it came to the boys and later the men she’d dated, they had quarreled more than once. She’d often struggled to listen to her mother’s wisdom and her mother had always spoken bluntly if she feared her daughter’s heart was in danger. And every man or boy her mother had taken exception to had indeed wounded her heart to some degree in the end.

She didn’t resent her mother for being right…much.

She didn’t know if she could stand to hear her mother say anything negative about Jon either.

“I’d rather know what you’re thinking than try and guess,” she said at last, only half sure if she meant it.

“Alright. I’m not unhappy that you and Jon have become ‘more than friends’ as you put it but…you moved in with Willas rather quickly and it didn’t work out so well.”

“That was different.”

“You were friends who up and decided to be more one day. I hope you’ll allow me to say it doesn’t sound all that different. You moved in with Willas but before long you knew you’d made a mistake.”

“It was a mistake because I wasn’t in love with Willas.”

“But you’re in love with Jon?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just trying to understand. You’ve known each other since you were children. I know you two weren’t ever as close as he was with the others but you’ve both suffered a very great loss, a shared loss this past year. Grief can make us vulnerable and needy. Sometimes, we...”

“This isn’t just about comfort or forgetting or whatever you’re thinking!”

Her temper was getting away from her. No one could get under her skin quicker than her mother even when she knew she had her best interests at heart. But, she didn’t like the suggestion that they might not last. _We’re not Robb and Jeyne_.

And deep down, Sansa couldn’t completely ignore some feelings of insecurity. Six months together after years apart. Hardly as etched in stone as the thirty-three years of marriage her parents had under their belts. There was still plenty left to learn about one another and those years in between their adolescence and now. They’d talked about her remaining in Skirling but there’d been no explicit talk about the future beyond that.

_Six months. Were we supposed to be talking about wedding bells and babies already?_

She didn’t think so but now the blasted thought wouldn’t leave her be. Yes, she’d daydreamed a time or two. Did Jon ever have those thoughts? Would he someday?

She cleared her throat and spoke more calmly. “We were living up here together with no intentions of more happening. We grieved together and became closer as friends at first. I’ll admit I was attracted to him right away and he felt the same but that’s not all there is to it. We’re not completely alike naturally but we’re very compatible, more so than you might believe.”

“I never thought you weren’t.”

“Little by little though, I realized how much I cared about Jon and vice versa. We’re good for each other. We’re good _to_ each other. And unlike Willas, I can feel this…” Would she laugh at the word tingle? “It’s never been like this with anyone else. There’s this passion when he kisses me or holds my hand or looks at me. I’m…”

Her mother was smiling but was it one of understanding or amusement? She couldn’t think clearly. It was like being on autopilot again except all her emotions were heightened to a thousand instead of numbed.

“I love him and he loves me. But, it was a couple of months before anything happened between us.”

“A couple of months,” her mother repeated. What did that mean? Was that condescension? To Sansa’s sensitive ears it felt like it.

“Don’t say it like that!” A couple of months sounded like so little but it wasn’t so little when it came to them, was it?

“Sansa, you’re misunderstanding me. We love Jon. I’m very happy for you and I’m sorry if it came across badly or…”

“I’m staying here! I’m building a life here, a life with Jon and I don’t want to leave!”

She sounded like a teenager, stamping her foot because she was grounded and not allowed to see the boy she liked. Angry tears were clouding her vision. She was a grown woman. How could her mother reduce her to a child again…without even really trying?

“Darling, I’m not trying to talk you into leaving or talk you out of anything. I was only making sure you’re…”

“I’m sorry, Mom. I think I need a minute alone,” she said, rushing from Robb’s room.

Maybe she should’ve expected tears today when it came to Robb. Maybe she’d been expecting this too from the moment she’d heard that word marvelous. She’d meant to show her mother how wonderful things were but the first hint of questioning had her reacting like a child. She couldn’t help it.

Her mother tried calling her back but she was already out the door and facing the blue skies that reminded her of her brother’s eyes again. Her composure crumbled and she ran with Lady on her heels, feeling like a little girl running away to hide after a fight with her mother. She wished she could fall into her big brother’s arms for a little while and have him tell her it would all be fine but he would never be able to do that for her again.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jon shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. There was a nip in the air but what snow lingered upon the ground was mostly slush. He covertly observed Ned Stark who was sitting on the bench he’d carved, watching Greywind and Ghost frolic together. They hadn’t looked a great deal alike but he could see Robb in his father, the same quiet contentment with the woods. He’d been the one who had taken them camping and fishing as boys after all.

He looked up to the sky as he often did here in this place and listened to the birdsong and light breeze through the pines. _Do you see us? Do you know they came here to remember you?_

Ned closed his eyes and breathed deep and Jon wondered what he was thinking. _He’s thinking about his son, the son he lost last year._

But when he spoke again, Jon was not so certain. “This is fine craftsmanship,” he said indicating the bench.

“Thank you.”

“You must have been lonely up here…after.”

Ned was staring at him now. Jon tried swallowing the lump in his throat that seemed to be lodged there. “I was.”

“You should’ve come home for a visit.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not angry with you over it. I just hate to think of you alone up here after he died.”

“The fire left a lot of things to do with work. It was busy and there was the house and I thought it might be better for me to…” He trailed off knowing every word was edging him closer to a lie. He sighed and hung his head. “I was…lost. I felt lost without him and I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t think you’d forgive me either.”

“Forgive you? What grave sin did you commit, Jon?” His mouth opened but the words wouldn’t come. Ned’s soft grey eyes met his own. “You’re not the reason he died, Jon.”  
Sansa had told him the same thing the night she’d first come. He had to let go of that guilt. To be honest, the guilt was probably masking his lingering anger.

Jon felt his nose twitching and his chin trembled. He barely recognized the croak that came out as his voice. “Why did he die? Why did _he_ have to die?” he asked, enunciating each word as if that would mean he’d get an answer.

“I don’t know, son. I’ll never know. All we can do is live our lives and remember him.”

Ned stood and approached him. He tried to back away but he didn’t move fast enough. A broken whine escaped and he was being held again. He tried to pull away but Ned was strong despite his years. Ned was strong and he felt weak. Hadn’t he cried enough on Sansa? Must he cry on Ned, too?

Five stages of grief. Hadn’t he gone through them all already? Was it always going to be an endless cycle? The loss of his mother, the loss of Robb, one to fire and one to an accident? Why did the gods hate him so much?

It didn’t matter. The pain was too much to ignore. His best friend had died a year ago and he wondered if there’d ever be another April 27th when he wouldn’t hurt like this or feel angry about it.

He stopped fighting against Ned, letting the soothing timbre of his voice bring him some relief amidst his tears. Hadn’t he craved a father’s love as a boy? It had always been this father’s love and approval he’d wanted.

When the moment had passed though and he risked a glance at Ned, he realized his eyes were wet, too. “I lost one son, Jon. I’d rather not lose another.” He wanted to tell him he never would but he still couldn’t get the words to come like he wanted. He settled for a nod instead which Ned seemed to accept. “I like what you did here, Jon. This is a special place. Robb would like this, I think.”

_He does. I know it_ , Jon thought.

Before either of them could say more, Lady came bounding into the clearing to join her brothers. And further away, he could see Sansa’s red hair glowing in the sunlight. She froze when she spotted them. Something was wrong. He could tell it at once.

From the moment they’d woke up this morning, they’d been trying to put on the brave front. They’d tried to focus on making today something positive but there was no way around the fact that it was hard. It was for all of them.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Her father had gone back to the house and left them alone in Robb’s place, saying he’d help her mother unpack.

She’d been embarrassed having relayed the conversation and realizing she’d gotten herself more worked up than necessary over her mother’s questions. And she’d run away from her mother who was grieving for her son today. She’d also talked too much as was her habit when she was upset.

“You have not,” he gently chided. “You worried I’m not seeing us as long term?”

“Not really.”

“Trust me, I am seeing us as very long term. I was hoping to have a conversation about that soon but for today, I’ll just warn you…you’d have a hard time getting rid of me, Sansa Stark.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“We’re going at our pace.”

“That’s what I said months ago. Who else’s were we supposed to go at?”

She laughed, feeling lighter already. Then, she recalled the rest. “I acted like a teenager.”

“We’re all emotional today. I’m sure your mother understands that. Let’s go talk to her. We should all talk and I’ll bet they’d like to eat. It’s getting late. I’m going to attempt the Lemon Chicken, remember?”

“It will be delicious.”

“Have you started believing in miracles?” She snorted. “If it’s palatable, it will only be because their daughter is going to help make sure I don’t screw up.”

She grinned and stroked his beard. “I love you, Jon Snow. I’m sorry I’m a mess today.”

“Nope, I’m a mess today. You’re not a mess. You’re perfect. Talk to your mother.”

Once they returned to the house, she and her mother wound up taking over in the kitchen. While she wanted to support Jon’s burgeoning culinary efforts, their best talks had always happened when they were cooking or baking together.

“We’ve not had the chance to do that in a very long time now, you see,” her mother explained. “It’s a very sacred mother-daughter thing for Sansa and I.”

“She’s right. I’m sorry for your Lemon Chicken but those are the rules.”

“I won’t complain. I was nervous as hell over making something for everyone. But you mentioned baking. Does this mean you might bake something? Like cookies? Like your ginger snaps, Cat?” he asked with a boyish gleam in his eye.

“Cookies sound good,” her father chimed in.

“Do you have what we’d need, Sansa?” her mother asked.

“I’ve got everything here.” And she meant it.

 

Later, they sat down to eat together, the four of them. The house was small so there’d been no way for her father or Jon to have missed their conversation unless they’d remained outside. As it was, it had been better this way. Everyone helped with the meal and her mother’s concerns over how quickly they’d become a couple were dispelled more easily as she’d watched them together. And Sansa’s reaction was quickly dismissed as well.

_“I never much liked my mother poking her nose into my love life either, Sansa. I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s alright. I know you do it because you love me.”_

_“I also trust you though. And I am happy for you both.”_

The conversation turned to other topics, like her siblings and the wolves and even Aegon’s arrest and other matters down South. They told her parents about their friends and co-workers and Grenn and Dacey’s baby and the enormous shower Maege and Sansa had started planning.

“It’s a baby shower but it’ll have a very Skirling feel to it, I believe.”

“A Skirling feel to it?”

“You know, those little cakes with the iced baby booties and breast pumps or whatever. But also taxidermy décor, flannel shirts and line dancing might be involved,” Jon said dryly.

“Oh, that’s…marvelous,” her mother said, causing Sansa to burst into giggles.

They discussed things her parents would like to see while they were up here the next few days, including the fire station and sections of the park. Jon and her father started talking about fishing at the Milkwater. Sansa rose to get the ginger snaps out of the oven when the wolves began to growl unexpectedly.

“Another wolf maybe?” her father asked.

Sansa looked out the kitchen window but it was too dark out to see anything. The wolves didn’t growl that often, especially not Ghost.

It was then that she heard the rumbling sound of a truck or SUV on the gravel drive outside. She couldn’t see headlights. They’d not been expecting anyone and it left her feeling a little unsettled. It was possible one of their friends or Jon’s rangers might stop by.

But everyone knew what today was and that her parents were visiting. She’d already sent a message of remembrance and comfort to Maege and Dacey earlier and she’d received her own. It was more than the day Robb Stark had died after all.

She headed towards the back door but Jon stopped her. He’d retrieved his rifle from the bedroom without her even noticing.

“Jon?”

“Go sit down. Keep the wolves with you. I’ll go look.” His eyes were a steely grey and his jaw clenched. His sharp tone had been unmistakable. ‘Go sit down’ was not a request.

Her stomach felt queasy, just like that night a month ago in town after they’d left Maege’s and run into Chett and his friends. She numbly turned back to sit down next to her parents who were looking confused and more than a little alarmed.

“It’s, uh…isolated out here. Not many callers at night. He’s just being…cautious.”  Neither of them appeared convinced. When Jon came back inside, he looked more troubled than anything. “Was it…”

“No one was there,” he said curtly. He sniffed the air. “You’d better get the cookies out before they burn.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 27, 2005 was the day my father died and I decided to use the date here. Obviously, it's not as emotional 14 years later but I don't think I'll ever forget what that particular April 27th felt like. I think I mostly feel guilty at this point if the day turns out to be good despite everything.


	12. Like a House on Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update something else first but Amy gets what Amy wants apparently so...
> 
> I walk the line between fact checking and storytelling so my wolf pack interactions probably aren't accurate and lupines bloom in late summer I believe and not May but, oh well :)

 

“The Milkwater, huh?” Ned asked, gazing at the icy waters which always appeared milky-white in the morning light.

“Yeah.”

“It’s well named.”

They grabbed their gear from his truck and Jon led Ned to the place he had in mind. “We caught two of the fattest salmon I’ve ever seen our first trip here. Robb declared it our lucky spot.”

“You came here a lot together?”

“Three or four times a year when we could make it.”

“Let’s see if it can be my lucky spot, too. Maybe we’ll catch dinner for our last night with you and Sansa.”

 _I’m sorry we never got to bring you here with us_. “Maybe,” Jon said, blinking back the tears the sunlight reflecting on the water had brought to his eyes. _That’s all, just the sunlight._

They cast their lines along the stony shore. They both had a bacon sandwich in hand as they waited to see if there’d be any nibbles of interest.

Jon swallowed his sandwich in two bites, regretting that he was not savoring it as he should but also eager to say this while they were alone and he had the guts to do it.

“Just so you know…if she’ll agree, I’m going to marry Sansa.” He knew what century they were living in. He didn’t need permission. He just wanted to say it.

Ned mulled over his words in silence while slowly reeling in his lure. He watched it approach the shore and then bob out of the water as the anxiety was building, building, building in Jon’s stomach along with the bacon sandwich. Maybe he didn’t need permission but he _did_ want something like approval from this man.

Ned recast his line further out and spoke at last. “I didn’t pack a suit.”

“I didn’t mean today or…”

“Why not? Do I need to fetch a shotgun?”

“A…what?”

“You’re living with my daughter, sleeping with her. You’re damn right you’re going to marry her.”

“Uh…” He huffed in vexation when he caught Ned’s wry look. “I was nervous as hell telling you and this is what I get?”

“It builds character,” Ned chuckled.

“Character, huh?” His vexation was quickly vanishing. He’d missed this, the easy father-son rapport they’d always shared, the kind of rapport he’d sadly never once felt with his biological father.

“It’s also fun for me as ‘The Father’ to scare my daughters’ potential suitors. I may already love you like a son but that doesn’t give you a pass. Sorry.”

“You’re not sorry.”

“Not remotely.” Ned affectionately mussed his hair with his hand that was already as bacon-sandwich-free as his own. It had been a good sandwich. “You asked her yet?”

“Well, no. I will but figured it’d be more romantic if I wasn’t sweating bullets because her father was looming over my shoulder when I did it.”

“Can’t wait to get rid of us, huh?”

“Nah, you’re tolerable, I guess,” he said dubiously.

That earned a laugh from Ned before he put his hand on his shoulder again and gave a nod. “Nothing could please me more.”

Jon released the last of the breath he’d been holding. “So, you don’t think it’s too soon?”

“Do you?”

“No, it feels right to me. If she agrees but wants to wait a while, I’ve got no objection to a long engagement but…well, life is short and…” He grimaced and stopped talking. He hadn’t wanted to bring that into it.

Ned didn’t seem to mind. “If she’s the one then go for it, I say. I’d say it no matter the lady if you’re in love with each other but I know Sansa and I know you’ll make her very happy when you ask.”

“Thanks, Ned.”

“And, I’ll get to call you son all I like then.”

“Yeah…I’d like that.” Despite the clouds overhead this morning, that sunlight on the water was really messing with his eyes, okay?

The little ray of sunshine was squelched somewhat though when the conversation shifted and Ned starting asking questions about their mysterious visitor from a couple of nights ago. He wound up confessing everything there was to tell about Chett and his worries. He’d never been any good at keeping things from Ned.

“His criminal history, your history with him, the things he was saying about Sansa around town, the wolves, your tires…sounds like nothing but trouble to me.”

“I know. I’m doing everything I can to keep her safe.”

“Keep yourself safe while you’re at it. You’ve talked to the sheriff, you say?”

“More than once and the Judge, too.”

“You’ve got friends here, the firefighters we met, your rangers. His acts have been those of a coward so far. Running his mouth or lashing out when he thinks he won’t get caught.”

“That’s what I keep telling myself.”

“But if that was him the other night coming by your place…it’s troubling.”

“So what do I do about him?”

Ned shook his head. He didn’t have all the answers no more than Jon did. He did catch a nice big fish for their dinner though.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Two weeks had passed since her parents had left and life was moving along as May was in full bloom.

They were several yards away but Sansa was completely absorbed in what was going on below. A bear could’ve come upon her and she wouldn’t have noticed. The sniffing had been going on for quite some time and her bottom was sore where they were seated together upon their convenient log. Her journal sat in her lap untouched. She’d have to write it down on the way back to the Ranger’s Station.

As their little pack’s self-appointed alpha, Greywind took the lead but Ghost flanked him with Lady behind them both. This was their second trip into the Haunted Forest with them. The first time, there’d been snarls from the wild pack and their not-so-little pups had whimpered and retreated back to Jon’s vehicle no sooner than they’d got here. Today seemed to be another story.

The leader of the other pack stood back as two of the younger females were sniffing Greywind and he was doing the same.

“They smell funny to them,” she whispered, to herself as much as Jon.

“They smell us on them.”

The wild wolves would fear the scent of man but how would they react? With caution or aggression?

A nip and a bark and the two wild wolves retreated. The alpha stalked closer. He was a mature male and easily had 30 pounds on Greywind. He bared his teeth and Sansa nearly dropped her field glasses.

“Please, don’t hurt them,” she murmured and she felt Jon squeeze her knee.

Greywind had fancied himself the alpha since he was a little thing. He had an assertive nature that the other two lacked. But he was no fool…for a wolf. He assumed the proper submissive position while the older male sniffed him down.

With a gruff sounding bark, the alpha turned back to his pack. It was not an invitation to join their pack, which Sansa hadn’t expected really, but rather an acceptance of their presence. It was a start though.

 _The beginning of the end,_ she thought with no small dose of melancholy.

They would find their way into the wild one day. It was where they belonged. Someday, they might bring the pups here to meet with the wild wolves and they wouldn’t come home with them again.

But her melancholy faded when Jon stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Every wolf in sight’s ears perked up but, whereas their three came loping back up the hillside to where they sat, the others melted back into the forest, not pleased by the noise and not wishing to get any closer to the humans.

“You got that book started yet, Dr. Stark?” Jon asked with a grin as he patted all three wolves.

She nodded with a huge smile spreading across her face as Lady licked her hand. She was going to be a wildlife writer. Even if Jon was the only person who would likely appreciate her book, she’d write it. The wolves, her own veterinary practice, a book and most of all, true love. Skirling had given her quite a bit for which to be thankful.

With the arrival of May, wildflowers had started to blossom. Wild sweet pea and mountain forget-me-nots were most common but Jon stooped as they neared the SUV again and plucked a handful of a different species for her.

“For you.”

“Lupines,” she sighed happily at the sweet gesture.

“They seemed appropriate for my wolf girl.”

“Your wolf girl?”

“Yeah.”

“You did seem rather fond of that position last night.”

She loved how his bashful, boyish smile transformed into a smoldering look as his voice dipped lower. “Well…yeah.”

“I like being your wolf girl,” she laughed before kissing his cheek. “So, are you also a botanist, Ranger Snow?”

“Nope but I do know a little something about just about everything that grows and lives in this park.”

She thanked him as he offered her a hand up into the SUV before assisting the wolves into the back. She laid her flowers to the side and they talked about their plans for the night. It was Friday and normally they’d head to Maege’s for dinner and drinks with their friends but Jon had requested they stay home. He’d given her some requests for when she went shopping, saying he would be cooking tonight and had something special in mind.

“Lemon chicken?”

“Well, it’s one thing I can handle alright and I hope you don’t mind it again but I may have a surprise up my sleeve.”

“I love your lemon chicken but tell me more about the surprise.”

“Nuh uh. You’ll just have to be patient for me.”

“Please?”

“You were always as bad as Rickon about waiting for surprises.”

“Very true.” She put her hand on this thigh and batted her eyes. “So, why don’t you just tell me now and I’ll promise to pretend to be surprised later?”

“You need to aim a little higher there.” His eyes flicked to the hand on his thigh.

“Like this?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“So, will you tell me now?” she asked as she kept moving her hand and watched his eyes roll back.

“No, I’m too busy enjoying the hand job. My pants are in the way though.” She swatted his arm. “Oh, you’re definitely not getting your way like that!”

“You!”

“Yeah, me,” he chuckled before kissing her. That kiss gave her the tingles just like always and he stroked her cheek. “I’m hoping my surprise will be worth waiting for.”

“I’m sure it will be.”

She felt a ripple of giddy anticipation as the radio squawked to life.

_“Jon? You there?”_

He rolled his eyes playfully and adjusted himself before grabbing the radio to answer.  “Yeah, Edd. Whatcha need?”

_“Possible poachers near the Fist again.”_

“Shit. Alright. I’ve got to bring Sansa and the wolves back to the station.”

_“Me and Grenn will take it.”_

“No, I’ll go with you.”

He hung up the radio and threw the vehicle in gear, speeding down the crude narrow road. She didn’t care much for that but she also knew he’d taken time away from work for this today. He had a job to do and she respected that. Kisses, hand jobs and surprises could wait for after hours.

Part of her wondered if Chett might be the poacher and, if it was him, she hoped Jon and his men would catch him. It wouldn’t bother her one bit if he went off to Hardhome for another 18 months…or longer.

 

But three hours later, she was at Marsh’s picking up groceries after having taken the wolves home from the station and saw Chett doing the same. So much for him getting caught doing anything.

Tormund was shopping as well though and came over to speak, saying he was getting the weekly supply for the firehouse. It looked like he had enough to feed an army in his cart.

“We are an army!” the big man laughed when she said as much. “An army of twenty-two with a dozen or so volunteers when we go to battle against our true enemy. We’ve only got 6 million acres to cover, give or take, but we do get hungry.”

He was making light but it still shocked Sansa. With so much land, containment was generally their goal and best hope when wildfires struck.

Structural fires were a problem here as well with no decent hydrant system and only a couple of older pumper trucks. Houses weren’t clumped together which was one positive but being so far-flung it made it difficult for them to get to a house fire as quick as their counterparts in Highgarden. Down south there were multiple departments across the city that might only have to cover a dozen square miles or so. Here, there was just one department covering…everything. In town, you’d be okay probably. Out past town, you’d be lucky if your house was still standing by the time they arrived.

She spied Chett in the frozen foods looking at her. It gave her chills that had nothing to do with the freezers nearby.

“You want me to walk you back to your truck?” Tormund asked, eyeing Chett.

“Yes, please. Thank you.”

Tormund helped her load up the groceries and she started towards home when she recalled she needed gas. Pulling into the service station, she tried not to panic when she saw Chett was doing the same.

_He just needs gas, too. It’s no big deal._

He pulled up to the pump across from hers and got out, merely giving her a curt nod as he started filling up his tank.

Her pulse was thundering in her eardrums. She wanted to call Jon. _No. He’d be ready to tear him limb from limb simply for pumping his gas in the same vicinity as you, Sansa._

She wanted to call Rykkar. Y _es, hello, Sheriff? A man I don’t like who frightens me and may or may not have slashed our tires and might possibly have come out to our house a couple of weeks ago is pumping gas near me. Please, have him arrested at once. Gods…_

The service station was old-fashioned and she had to go inside to pay. She kept darting glances out the window at Chett but he wasn’t doing anything except pumping his gas. She grabbed a pack of gum for herself and a couple of the energy bars Jon liked to keep in his desk at the register. They’d been out of those at Marsh’s. She also had nervous energy to burn as she waited for the cashier and the customer in front of her to stop chatting so she could pay and get out of here before Chett wound up standing behind her in line or something.

Just as she finished paying, she saw Chett striding towards her. They were going to meet right at the door. She felt sickish but told herself she was being melodramatic.

He held the door open for her…sort of. He was partly blocking her path. She started to dart past him but he moved just slightly, enough to stop her.

“How about a thank you?”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s polite to say thank you when someone opens the door for you. I’m sure a courteous young lady like you knows that.”

Her blood ran cold at his words. It was not courteous to block someone’s exit. It was not courteous to expect a ‘thank you’ when you did that either. She didn’t want to thank him anyway. She didn’t want him to hold the door for her or speak to her.

She glared at him. “Move out of my way.”

He tutted in amusement. “What’s the magic word?”

There weren’t any other customers around and the cashier wasn’t paying any attention to them. She could not make him move but she wanted out of here. She could probably shove her way past him. It’s what her sister would do. She doubted he would go so far as to physically stop her if she did but aggressive behavior bordering on violence was not her natural inclination.

“ _Please_ , move,” she muttered, feeling humiliated but resigned. If a ‘please’ got Chett out of her face, so be it.

A grin flickered across his face but his eyes were hard. “Those are some pretty flowers you got.” She looked at him in confusion. He took a step closer. She could smell his breath and count the boils covering his face. She wanted to look away but made herself stare back at him. “Did your ranger boy pick ‘em for you? Probably. I’ll bet lots of fellows have brought a girl like you flowers though. I tried bringing a girl flowers once. She wasn’t near as pretty as you but she didn’t want them from my ugly ass.”

Her mouth fell open, not knowing what to make of his words but terrified by the venom she could hear in his tone. He roughly brushed past her into the store and she bolted to her truck.

The blue lupines Jon had given her in the forest were still in the front seat where she’d moved them from his department SUV to the truck back at the ranger station. She had forgotten to take them out at the house and hadn’t been thinking of them while she was in town running errands but Chett had seen them, had peered into her truck to see them sitting on the passenger seat.

Her scalp started tingling. Not a good sort of tingle. She was shaking all the way home.

 

* * *

 

 

  
“You’re trembling, love? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Just excited for my surprise. Can I uncover my eyes yet?”

“Not yet.”

She shivered slightly as his lips brushed the shell of her ear. That sort of shiver was the kind he liked to elicit from her and he almost wished he could take her straight to bed. But, he’d been planning this and tonight was the night.

He’d arrived at home later than he’d hoped after the mess at the Fist. No poachers this time but three idiots cooking meth over a campfire of all things who’d decided to start shooting at each other. He’d half hoped it’d be Chett poaching. It’d be less paperwork anyway.

And now unfortunately, he was going to have to go into work for a few hours tomorrow because of it. He hoped Sansa would forgive him considering what he had planned tonight. He’d have to assure her that he’d much rather stay in bed with her all weekend if he could. She always understood though. She was a vet and he was a forest ranger. Emergencies and unexpected overtime could come along for either of them.

Sansa had been sitting at the table on her laptop making notes about her observations earlier and said she’d preheated the oven when he came in the back door and removed his boots. The wolves were in the house, laying by the fire. They didn’t do that so often anymore but Sansa had said she just wanted them near while she wrote. The days were getting warmer but at night it was very cold so they were all still enjoying the fire at night. July and August were normally the only months he hadn’t bothered with them in the past.

But tonight the fire was roaring. He’d made dinner and dessert as well. There were candles lit on the table and a bottle of wine.

He’d banished her to the bedroom with her laptop for an hour while he made dinner and finished his prepping.

He led her into the center of the common room of their little house and told her to uncover her eyes.

“Jon…”

He loved the way she said it sort of breathlessly. Operation Proposal was off to a good start maybe.

“This way, my lady,” he said, pulling out her chair.

“Dining by candlelight?” She sat down with a dreamy look that he adored.

“Nothing but the best tonight. I’m hoping you’ll finish that hand job later.” He dodged a smack and laughed. He adored that semi-feigned look of annoyance, too.

“Where did you get the tablecloth?”

“Don’t we always dine on fine linen?” She smirked. “I bought it at Marsh’s last week.”

“Buying linens behind my back, Jon Snow? I don’t know about all this.”

“I may have made more than one purchase behind your back.”

Her eyes grew wider and he knew she just knew. He wondered if her heart could possibly be thumping as hard as his own. “This isn’t all of my surprise, is it?”

“No, it’s not but…” He gulped down his nerves. He was going to marry her. But Operation Proposal had an outline at least. “Dinner first, alright?”

 

* * *

 

 

  
The sparkling diamond was dancing and multiplying in the firelight as her eyes filled with tears making her vision cloudy and blurred. She was seated upon the couch and Jon had knelt in front of her, opening the box slowly with wide eyes and a clear case of nerves.

She was very glad she’d decided not let her run in with Chett earlier today spoil their night. She would tell him but not tonight. _Tonight is for us._

“So, as I told you back many months ago when I kissed you the first time, I’m a simple man and not the greatest when it comes to words.”

He tugged at his collar, an adorably unscripted sort of moment that fit Jon perfectly.

“I could tell you how lost I was when Robb died but you already know. I could tell you how much you coming here has meant to me even if nothing romantic had ever come of this. You know it but I’ll tell you again and again, it’s meant everything to me. Falling in love with you wasn’t something I planned but it’s been the simplest thing in the world to do. I know it’s sooner than some couples might choose to make this step but…well, I can only go at the pace that feels right to me and this feels right. I hope you feel the same.”

She was already nodding, wishing her nose wasn’t dripping as he pulled the ring from it’s box.

“Sansa, I love you. I want to marry you. I’ll wait a week or year or a decade if you say…please, don’t say a decade…but would you…will you marry me?”

“Yes!” It came out in a great gush. “Yes.” It came out as a pitiful sob as he slipped the ring on her finger. He understood that her joy was real, nonetheless.

She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her into his lap. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“So, is a week long enough?” he asked with a playful grin.

She shook her head. “I may need a little longer than that but definitely not a decade nor even a year.”

“I’ll take it.”

Getting down in the floor with them wasn’t something the wolves expected from their humans anymore. They took turns sniffing and making sure they were alright, licking away her tears as the couple laughed and kissed. And when Jon lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom before long, closing the door behind them, the three wolves sat outside the door and howled along with the noises coming from within.

 

In the morning, Sansa awoke with a smile upon her face, the diamond winking at her in the sunlight as she stretched when the alarm sounded. Jon kissed her shoulder and told her to lie in before slipping out of bed. He had to go in for a little while but later the day would be all theirs.

He’d been gone for an hour or so when she called him and told him about Chett. He wasn’t pleased she’d not told him sooner but he’d also understood. He offered to call Rykkar and she promised to do so instead. There had been no crime committed, just another unfortunate and unfriendly encounter with a bitter man.

She would call the sheriff later she decided as she headed to the sink to wash the dishes they’d abandoned last night in favor of marriage proposals and love making. She loved their little house and especially the cheery yellow cabinets of the kitchen which her and Jon had painted not long after she’d come here.

She looked out the window, her eyes drawn to the trail that led to the woods where Robb’s place was. She smiled lovingly down at the ring. She wanted to tell her big brother she was engaged to his best friend. She wanted to tell him how much she wished he could be here to share this moment with them. She’d finish the dishes first.

 

* * *

 

 

“Boss?”

Jon looked up from the paperwork he was trying to finish to find Pyp standing in the doorway of his office. “Yeah?”

“One of the spotter’s is calling in.”

“Shit.”

There were three towers erected across Skirling National Park with a spotter on duty 24/7 nine months out of the year to watch for fire. Careless campers or lightning strikes, it didn’t matter. If there was a fire, the best chance of containment and keeping loss of forest and potential danger to others at a minimum was to spot it early.

Jon rose from his chair to head to the situation room where they dealt with any serious threats to the park whether they were organizing manhunts or preparing to fight fire.

“Who is it, Dacey?” he asked as he reached for the radio.

“Dareon.”

Tower 1 then, closest to town.

“Whatcha see, Dareon?”

_“Lots of smoke, boss, but I can’t make out flames from here. It’s further east than I thought at first. May not be our problem yet.”_

It was a problem, he meant, just not on park property.

“Get Mance up in the copter to take a look,” he told Dacey. “You called the fire department yet?” She nodded. “Keep watch, Dareon, and let us know if it shifts. Base, out.”

_“Keeping watch, boss. Tower 1, out.”_

He started back into his office, figuring he’d call Sansa and tell her his overtime might be getting longer. If it was closer to town, she might see the smoke. It was their first noteworthy fire since she’d come, since Robb’s death actually. He breathed deep and hoped it wouldn’t upset her, thinking about that.

“Dacey? See where Mance is and, if it’s convenient, have him swing by here to pick me up.”

“Alright, Jon.”

“I’m going to call Sansa and see if she sees the smoke.”

Her phone rang and rang, no answer. She’d said she’d be home all day but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be outside…busy with the wolves…or in the shower…or just have forgotten to turn her ringer back on like she occasionally did when she wanted to lay abed on Saturday mornings.

For fifteen minutes, he paced in his office, his paperwork forgotten as he debated between checking with Mance or just driving in to see what was happening for himself. There was an uneasy feeling stirring in this stomach. He’d learned not to ignore his instincts on this job.

“Jon?” Dacey said from the doorway. “Tormund’s on the line.”

He sighed and punched the button that was lit up on his office phone. He might get some answers anyway. Or maybe a joke, knowing Tormund. His favorite one had always been to talk about how he could put a five-alarm out with his own personal hose. That’d be followed by a crude gesture. At least, he’d never told that joke around Sansa.

“Hey, Tormund. You so good at your job you can make phone calls while fighting a fire now?”

_“Jon…we’re at your house.”_

He felt like all the strength was seeping out of him, bled away in an instant. His mouth wouldn’t seem to work properly. This was a bad dream that he needed to wake up from. His fiancée was fine and everything was okay and he just needed to wake up.

_“I’m so sorry. The house is gone and we’re trying to keep it from spreading through your woods.”_

“Sansa…” Just saying her name made his heart stutter a step. He felt dizzy.

 _“She wasn’t home, was she? She’s not out here or…”_ Vaguely, from where he found himself sitting on the floor of his office, he could hear someone yelling at Tormund through the phone. _“Oh, fuck! I’ll call you back!”_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee bit of a cliffhanger...sorry. But it's me and if you know my writing you should know not to freak out, m'kay?


	13. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fire.

 

 

_“The tree is still base. I’m counting to thirty this time,” Robb told them as he covered his eyes and leaned against the tree._

_They’d let her play with them today. Hide and seek had sounded boring but there was still an element of suspense to it and a thrill when you might outrun the seeker and make it back to base first. So far, she’d been caught every time and never caught them once._

_“One…two…”_

_Jon tore off around the side of the house. He was clever. He’d probably circle the house and make his way back to base before Robb could catch him._

_Sansa wasn’t as fast as them. Robb had increased the count but she only had until thirty._

_“Nine…ten…”_

_She was wasting time. Her legs pumping swiftly and her heart thumping hard, she ran towards the old shed where Dad kept the lawn mower and his tools. The door barely creaked when she entered and she felt a rush of excitement. Robb would never come looking for her here. They all knew she didn’t like it in Dad’s shed. It was dark and dusty. There were spiders and…_

_She gulped and told herself not to think of that. She was seven, too old to act like such a baby._

_The minutes ticked by but she heard Jon and Robb shouting and then breathless laughter. Jon had either been caught or made it back to base first again. They would laugh either way. She grinned as a giddy swooping feeling filled her tummy. They’d come looking for her next._

_But as more time passed, her pleasure in her hiding spot began to wane. Where were they? Had they given up? Had they run off to play without her? Was that a Black Widow spider in the corner?_

_She looked around. It was stuffy inside here…and so creepy. There was a saw hanging up on the wall. It had a bit of rust on it but some awful part of her imagination suggested it could be dried blood._

_“Robb…” she whimpered. “Please, find me.”_

_And in the next instant, the door swung open. She shrieked before diving into his arms._

_“Sansa? Are you hurt?”_

_She shook her head, peering at where Jon stood behind him watching. Would he make fun of her? It didn’t matter. Robb wouldn’t._

_“I was afraid.”_

_“Then, why’d you stay in here?”_

_“Because that’s the game.”_

_He wiped her tears away and smiled that sweet smile that she loved. “The game is supposed to be fun, Sansa. But if you’re scared, you just come to me.”_

_“Then, you’d catch me and I’d lose.”_

_“No, we’ll call it a draw then.”_

_“Those aren’t the rules.”_

_“These are special rules just for us.” He looked over his shoulder at Jon who nodded, understanding that Robb was making this a rule for them both. He hugged her which made her smile. Her fear was already long gone when he said, “You can always come to me when you’re afraid, little sister.”_

 

*****

 

  
The squirrels, who’d been chittering angrily earlier at the wolves, had scampered off to other trees. The wolves had licked their chomps and whimpered regretfully. They’d have made a snack of them if they’d dared to leave the trees.

With the squirrels out of sight, they’d loped off soon after in search of easier-to-reach prey and other scents. She was all alone with only her voice and her memories for company. Normally, she did not mind that here in Robb’s place but today, it didn’t feel like enough.

“I know he’d want you to be his best man. Maybe he’ll ask Tormund or Edd but I know…” She chewed on her bottom lip and rose from the bench. “I wanted to come here and tell you about us today but…” She was angry and hurting all over again in no more than a heartbeat. “This is hard, Robb! I wanted you here for this! I wanted you to be the first to hug me after the ceremony! I wanted you…to share this with us,” she finished quietly, feeling defeated.

She’d been giddy all the way up here this morning, her stomach turning with excitement at the thoughts of telling him. But she was really only telling trees and pinecones, wasn’t she?

She hugged herself, wishing it could be his arms around her instead of her own. “Are you here at all? Am I only fooling myself when I imagine that you’re with me here?”

She swallowed a sob as a breeze stirred rich with the scent of pine and earth. She drew a deep breath and let it fill her nostrils and her lungs. Little rays of sunlight shimmered through the limbs above as they waved in the wind. Every droplet of light warmed her where it touched her face and shoulders. It could not hold her but she could picture her brother’s smile. It was as much as the gods might grant her. She would take it.

Pleased, she sat down again. “He was so sweet proposing last night. I wished you’d been there. Well, maybe not for all of it,” she laughed to herself. “You definitely don’t need to know about all of it.”

A pinecone fell from above and landed on her head.

“Hey, now! I’ll tell Mom and Dad,” she warned in mock outrage. She could feel her eyes clouding with tears again but decided they were tears of joy this time. Today was a joyous day. “He’s going to be a good husband to me and I’m going to be a good wife. And someday, if we have a son…”

She trailed off. That dream was too precious to speak aloud, she decided.

She opened the backpack she’d brought with her instead.

“I’m going to be a writer, a wildlife writer. What do you think of that? You’d encourage me as much as Jon, wouldn’t you? I brought along my field journal where I’ve made all my observations but now that I think of it, I want to read you something else today.”

She opened his journal in her lap, her fingers caressing the marks where his pencil had once crossed the pages.

“I’m going to use the remaining blank pages of your journal to write down more personal thoughts. I hope you don’t mind. I’d like to think you wouldn’t mind.”

A wood thrush called through the glade in answer and she would take that as an agreement.

The journal could be used to express her grief or she could write about her life’s joys if she chose. She could write anything in the blank pages that she liked. It would be like sharing part of herself with Robb, she hoped.

“I might write a poem like you someday about a boy named Jon…and one named Robb. I remember those times when we were children some days and can’t believe how many years have passed. Anyway, I’ve not written any prose since undergrad so I copied this down for a little inspiration. Thoreau’s words make me think of you and this place.” She drew a breath and read, _“‘I went to the woods because I wished to live deliberately, to front only the essential facts of life, and see if I could not learn what it had to teach, and not, when I came to die, discover that I had not lived...’”_

Her recitation was cut short by an ominous howl from farther off. It was answered by two others. She had observed her little pack since they weren’t much bigger than the journal in her lap and she was familiar with all their sounds. But that howl sent a chill of apprehension sweeping through her spine and raised gooseflesh along her arms.

Not able to tell from where the howls originated, she left the journal on the carved bench and raced towards the house.

Her jaw dropped when she saw Chett’s truck parked down the gravel drive behind hers and Chett himself standing beside the wolves’ pen that was next to the house. He was holding a rifle in one hand.

She shrank back towards the tree line, hoping he would not see her but wanting to see what he did. Realizing the pen was empty, he stomped back to his truck. He was going to leave. He’d come here to kill their wolves, thinking it’d be like some turkey shoot with them unable to escape, all over some twisted hatred he nursed in his heart towards Jon and herself. He was a fool.

A _nd why would you do such a thing? Because he caught you breaking the law and got you locked up a couple of years ago? Because he embarrassed you last fall? All because I wouldn’t say ‘thank you’ at the gas station yesterday?_

Who could say exactly? That was not the point. He’d crossed the line big time today and he’d be the one to pay. She should’ve called the sheriff earlier but she’d call him as soon as Chett was gone and then she’d call Jon to come home at once.

But he didn’t leave. He was fiddling with something at his truck.

Her jaw dropped a second time. “No…no…no, no, no,” she started whispering when she saw the gas cannister and fire starter stick.

Helpless and transfixed, she watched as he quickly doused the pen Jon had built and set it on fire. It could easily spread to the house and she needed to call the fire department.  
But she remained frozen in place as tears rolled down her face. This wasn’t a petty confrontation. This wasn’t even some misdemeanor vandalism. Confronting a man like Chett now when he’d decided to act in such a manner would only lead to her getting shot or worse.

Just as the flames from the pen began to lick the side of their little house, Chett turned all of a sudden and spied her, breaking the hypnotic spell she’d been under as she’d watched the fire consuming everything in its path.

She ran, knowing he’d chase her and that she couldn’t be caught. She ran to Robb, the only place she knew to go.

Robb was not there…but they were.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The smoke billowed up and could be seen from miles away but Mance told him that the fire was already out. The information was received but stored away inside his mind to be processed later. All that mattered right now was getting to her.

Pyp and Dacey had refused to let him leave the station on his own. Pyp was smaller but had managed to tear the keys from his hand. He might’ve been tempted to take them back none-too-gently and driven anyway but when Dacey took them from Pyp, he’d admitted defeat. He wasn’t about to do that to a pregnant woman.

The whirling of rotors had rendered it unnecessary. Mance had come in the helicopter to get him and soon he was high above in the blue sky, drawing closer and closer to the column of black smoke as his stomach filled with bile.

“This is my fault,” he murmured under his breath.

Mance scoffed into his headset. “Did you set that fire? No? Not one damn bit of this lunacy is your fault. Now, shut up while I find our landing spot.”

He nodded though Mance wouldn’t see him. He’d needed to hear that. He’d probably need to hear it a whole lot more in the days and weeks ahead.

The field behind the house before the woods began was large and even enough and the winds were kind. They’d been kinder than hoped for fighting the fire too once Tormund and his crew had arrived.

He started to look at the house or the blackened spot where the house had stood and the charred skeleton of it that remained but quickly looked away. Now was not the time to vomit. He’d never vomited when they’d been flying, not even when Mance had done a roll over in the gorge to scare the shit out of him that one time. If he vomited all over the cockpit, Mance would never forgive him.

He saw two flashed of red hair and his stomach bottomed out in a different way. She was alright, just as Tormund had promised. They were huddled together, talking.

They’d barely touched down and his hand was at the handle, yanking the door open. He raced across the field. Only instinct had him duck his head until he was out of range of the rotor blade. All of his thoughts were focused on her.

“Sansa…”

It was the only thing he could manage to say when he reached her. She was wearing one of the firefighters jackets. It nearly swallowed her whole. Mormont was stitched on the front of it. Her face was tear streaked but she was alright. He pulled her into his arms, never wanting to let go again.

“I’m sorry!”

Why in seven hells was she sorry? She had no reason to be. He told her so.

“But I stood there and watched him burn down our house,” she wept.

“What could you have done? There was no way you could’ve stopped him. I’m the one who’s sorry. He wouldn’t ever have done this if I…”

He was cut off as they were both engulfed by two beefy arms. His feet were literally lifted from the ground and Sansa’s surprised squeal became an ‘oof.’ He had a prickly red beard in his face and it could only belong to one man.

“And I’m sorry I couldn’t save your house!” Tormund wailed, holding them both as tightly as he could.

“You’re going to crush us to death,” he gritted out.

“Sorry,” the big man said, setting them back down and wiping his soot-covered face. “So, I’m sorry, you’re sorry and she’s sorry and none of it is our fault, okay?”

They both nodded as Jon took a second to look around, his arms around Sansa’s waist. He still felt sick but maybe he wasn’t going to vomit now.

It had been his home for eight years. It had been his home with Robb. After Robb’s death, it’d been comforting to come home to it at night but it’d just become a place to lay his head in some ways. Then, Sansa had come and it was a home again.

But in the grand scheme of things, it was just a house. Everything that mattered was right here in his arms.

_Almost everything…_

“Where are they?” he asked worriedly. “And where is he?” he asked. That was more like a snarl.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
The body was lying behind a cluster of stones and brush, not far from where he’d found their mother months ago. It was just outside the glade of Robb’s place. Greywind was still cleaning his muzzle. Ghost was standing over the body, almost as if he wanted to ensure that Chett stayed dead. Lady sat a little distance away, like maybe she wasn’t altogether pleased by all of this no matter her role in it.

“He’ll probably give them a stomachache,” he said darkly. He regretted his words at Sansa’s wince. They hadn’t really fed on him. Their intent was to protect Sansa…to kill. They had certainly done that.

It could not have been a pleasant death but no one deserved this more in his opinion. He’d keep that to himself for now.

The rifle was on the ground beside him. Sansa had said when Chett rounded the bend, he was completely caught off guard by the wolves.

“He never even got to take aim. It was like hide and seek except the seeker didn’t like the way the rules changed in this round,” she said with an odd little smile. “Greywind went right for his throat. I think he was dead before the other two even joined in. They’re wolves. I’ve seen them kill before but this was no squirrel or rabbit. I was horrified. I was relieved. I…it was awful.”

He sighed as she began to weep quietly, hating all she’d witnessed today. Like Lady, Sansa was strong but also gentle. He loved her for it. He folded her into his arms again, whispering words of comfort and reassurance until Tormund joined them again.

“Rykkar’s here with his men. They’re busy looking at the house while the coroner gets his gear but they’ll be coming this way soon.”

The sheriff had been on a call nearer Frostfangs but had hurried back to town at the words arson, attempted murder and fatal animal attack.

“Right. Tell him we’re coming his way shortly but that Sansa’s distraught and needs a few minutes. Stall him a little.”

“Why would Tormund need to stall him?” she asked sharply as the firefighter hurried away.

He cupped her face and looked her in the eye. “Rykkar’s a good man and he’ll listen to us, same as the Judge, but he’s very by the book.” He glanced at the wolves. “They killed a man, Sansa. I hate it but, when a wild animal kills a human being, no matter the circumstances, nine times out of ten, the authorities have the animal put down.”

“No. NO! They can’t!”

“I know. I’d rather not give them the chance to take them into custody so I need to act fast. Will you help me?”

“Do you even need to ask?” Considering everything she’d been through today, he appreciated the sarcasm in her voice.

“Come on.”

 

* * *

 

 

  
The sheriff had not been very pleased by what he suspected they’d done but he’d let it go quick enough. Chett had been a person and theoretically Sansa agreed with the idea that there was a higher value attached to a human being’s life. But, he hadn’t just been some local criminal and nuisance in the end. He’d seriously injured some girl once upon a time. He’d burned down their house and, if she’d been inside at the time when he’d arrived, who could say what might’ve happened. As it was, he’d chased after her while armed, no doubt intending to do her harm.

Why he’d snapped like that didn’t ultimately matter. People make choices every day. Unfortunately, some of them make really horrible and terrifying choices.

 _“Chett finally got the justice he’d been playing chicken with all his life in the end,”_ Judge Mormont had said a couple of nights after the fire when they’d met him at Maege’s.

One of the rooms above the bar was their temporary home for now. Grenn and Dacey had invited them to move in with them until they could rebuild. They hated to cramp the other couple’s style especially when they were expecting a baby later in summer but they were considering it.

 _“I’d be glad of the company, Sansa. I could probably a couple of extra sets of hands, too. With Grenn, I mean. He’s bound to try my patience sorely,”_ Dacey had joked.

Even with a newborn there, it’d be less noisy than all the commotion at Maege’s on Friday and Saturday nights.

Her parents had invited them to come stay as long as they wanted but they both had work here. They promised to come visit before long though. A nice long visit with all the family was overdue.

They were definitely considering Grenn and Dacey’s offer over moving to Dorne with their hats in their hands and their tails tucked like Jon’s father had seemed to expect once he’d learned of the fire through whatever means he had of getting news.

 _“It’s time you come take the place that was meant for you anyway. Where else were you going to go? You’re homeless now.”_ His father had been loud enough for Sansa to hear even over the phone.

_“Skirling’s still my home.”_

_“Hasn’t that place cost you enough? Are you ever going to swallow your pride and admit you were wrong to leave?”_

_“Coming up here to live will never be a mistake in my eyes. I’ve got my share of regrets but leaving Dorne will never be one of them.”_

_“I can’t begin to comprehend you. You should be thanking me for…”_

_“Yeah maybe I should but I won’t. I’d like to wish you well but honestly, I don’t think I give enough of a shit to mean it. Goodbye, Dad.”_

_“That was not very courteous, Jon Snow,”_ she’d teased him to make his frown disappear after he’d hung up.

It had worked. They’d heard the jukebox starting up below, the Righteous Brothers, when he’d paced towards the bed smirking, tossing his phone behind him before tugging off his shirt.

_“No, it wasn’t. I’ll show you courteous if you like though.”_

_“Will you?”_

_“Yeah…get naked.”_

_“How’s that courteous exactly?”_

_“It’s all the things I’m going to do to you while you’re naked that you’ll like. You’ll see.”_

 

Their clothes and personal care items, their bed and all their furniture, books, photographs, keepsakes, her cell phone, Jon’s computer and her own, the pictures hanging on the wall and the dishes in her cheery yellow cabinets…all of it was gone. Insurance money and Marsh’s could replace some of it but not all.

“The best things in life aren’t things,” she’d tell herself every day.

It didn’t erase the raw pain and anger she’d feel whenever she’d close her eyes and see the flames.

 _“Our true enemy,”_ Tormund had called it once. _Fucking fire._ But Chett had brought it this time.

They’d had the clothes on their backs and whatever was at their respective workplaces at first but Skirling was a fairly tight-knit little community. Their friends and fellow townspeople had been overwhelmingly generous. She had a lot more flannel in her closet now. She couldn’t say she minded. It’d come in handy in winter.

She did have somethings though that the fire hadn’t touched. She had her field journal with all her notes and observations from the wolves and she had Robb’s journal, that precious memento of her brother.

She had a ring on her finger, too. She was going to marry him. Even in the midst of their grief over their loss, there was joy to be found in that. They’d endure this. They’d both survived a worse loss than a house burning down after all.

“It’s all a matter of perspective,” she’d told Willas the other day on the phone when he’d called to offer his sympathies and any help he could send.

“I guess…” he’d said a bit dubiously. “But overall you’re happy you went up there, Sansa?”

“Very happy.”

She had Jon and they’d rebuild. Skirling was her home now.

And deep in the Haunted Forest, she had something else. The three wolves would always be hers and Jon’s in a way even if they didn’t live with them anymore.

They’d taken them deeper into the woods, hallooing and raising their arms to make them run before Rykkar and his men came to the scene of the attack.

And later that night, Edd and Grenn had helped them sneak the wolves into one of the Park’s SUVs to drive them to the place where Jon had been observing the wild pack for a couple of years now, the place he’d brought her to on her second day here.

_“If you don’t think this is wise, we can take them home and I’ll do my best to convince Rykkar and the Judge and…”_

_“No, this was always what we’d planned. I just didn’t expect to say goodbye tonight.”_

_“We’re not saying goodbye really. We’ll come as often as you like,”_ he’d promised.

Ready or not, it had been time for them to run with their wild brothers and sisters. They hadn’t cared for Edd and Grenn being so close. They were learning to fear other humans which was natural. It had still hurt to watch them go.

She’d knelt, letting their fur catch her tears and she gave each a nuzzling embrace. _“Thank you for saving me today,”_ she’d told them. _“You can’t know all the ways you’ve helped us both and brought us happiness since you came into our lives but we love you and we’ll never forget you, never ever.”_

Jon had knelt to say his goodbyes next. She hadn’t tried to overhear his words to them. She’d known they’d be as emotional as her own.

A howl in the distance had caused their ears to perk up in curiosity and they’d trotted down the hill into the little glade below.

As their threesome melted into the forest below, she’d expressed her worries over someone hunting them someday.

 _“Six million acres, give or take, a lot of woods to search. And if anyone wants them, they’ll have to come through us first,”_ Jon had said with Grenn and Edd by his side.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go for this one :)


	14. From the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Jon look to rebuild and life goes on in Skirling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 98% fluff but, after the emotional ride this one has been at times, I figured they deserved it. 
> 
> And apologies to any Jormund shippers but I gave Tormund a brother named...Jormund ;)
> 
> ****Amy is the sweetest and made this mood board for me after I posted it and I wanted to add it here as well as at the start of the fic! Thank you, honey!!****

 

* * *

 

 

 

“It seems like a different world up here,” she murmured, knowing he’d still hear her with the headset on.

“It’s the same world, just a different view.” He used his free hand to pull one of hers to his mouth for a quick kiss. “I will say the view beside me is a helluva lot prettier than when Mance is sitting there.”

“Do you flatter all the girls like this when you give helicopter tours, Ranger Snow?”

“Only the ones I’m sleeping with. We’re almost there.”

Sansa’s jaw dropped as they crested over a high hill (or a low mountain-it was hard to say) and the Gorge opened up beneath them. An intricate network of canyons dominated by a particularly wide one with a wild river running through it, this was the most uncharted section of the park and more than one intrepid explorer had wandered into it over the last century never to be seen again.

“Primitive men and women once lived here though, we know.”

“Truly?”

“Oh, yes. There’s stories about some of them, too. Ages ago, they say there was a raider named the Weeper who hid in those valleys and canyons waiting for others to pass and he would rob them of any goods that they carried. The ones who had worthwhile things to offer, he’d let go on their way. The ones who didn’t…” Her spine was tingling but she pressed him to continue. “He’d still let them go but he’d blind them first and then wish them luck finding their way out again.”

“That’s awful.”

“It’s more than likely just a story. They also say he met a horrible fate and his ghost still haunts the Gorge, although that’s probably the wind cutting through the crevices.”

She smirked at the ghostly tale though she was secretly glad the sun was out and the sky was blue today. “That reminds me of those spooky stories you and Robb would tell when we were kids.”

“I thought so, too,” he grinned. “Though Tormund told that one to us.”

Jon pointed out the abandoned ranger’s post at West Watch saying visitors were so rare to this area of the park, it’d been shuttered years ago as unnecessary. Next, he showed her the rock formation known as the Bridge of Skulls.

“A chilling name.”

“A chilling place, too. If we were to run out of fuel about now…oh, shit…”

“Jon Snow!” she screeched, covering her eyes when he gave the stick a jiggle. “That is not funny, mister, and I’ll…”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” he laughed, correcting the copter at once. “Don’t tell Mance or he’ll revoke my brand new pilot’s license.”

“I ought to,” she huffed but he knew she didn’t mean it. “I can’t believe he’s letting you use the helicopter for this to be honest.”

“Well, he did mention pulling out fingernails if I didn’t bring it back in perfect order…”

Two months ago, she’d asked him to show her the park from the air someday and he’d said he would. Today, he had surprised her after Grenn and Dacey had left for work, promising her a private helicopter tour of Skirling National Park.

They’d been living with the married couple for three weeks now after leaving Maege’s room above the bar and, though the walls were thankfully quite solid, this was the first time they were going to have the house completely to themselves for the day. Sansa had pictured an indolent day, lying abed with clothes being very optional (and quite overrated) and the freedom to be as loud as they liked for a change. _Well, we did squeeze in a quickie anyway_.

However, she would not trade this adventure for anything. He’d even packed them a picnic lunch.

Tomorrow would be Dacey and Grenn’s baby shower and Sansa couldn’t wait to see her friend’s face when she saw all the precious little baby outfits her and Maege had selected. A few of them were even made of fabric other than flannel.

She regretted that the blanket she’d been crocheting for them was lost in the fire. That was the thing when it came to accepting a loss like theirs and moving on; you learned to let go of the things you couldn’t get back and make things anew when possible. She had managed to whip up a new pair of booties and bonnet in during their nights above the bar and it had left her with the sweetest little pang whenever she would catch Jon watching her work.

“Where to next, Ranger Snow?” she asked as he flew them east.

“Just one more stop for today which will also be our picnic spot.”

“Will it be a romantic locale?” she teased, batting her eyes.

“I don’t know that it’s romantic but it’s special. It’s a little past park property to be honest.”

Well past the park property line as it turned out. It was _their_ property.

She’d never seen it from above before and her hungry eyes took in the woods and fields but avoided certain parts.

It’d been six weeks since the fire and five weeks since she’d been here. After that day and being forced to leave their wolves in the woods, she hadn’t wanted to see the scorched earth and blackened frame of the house they’d been so happy in. The reality of the house being gone was one thing but it was easier when she was in town or at Grenn and Dacey’s, working or just keeping busy with other tasks, and not faced with it.

There was a lump rising in her throat and Jon lightly squeezed her knee. “I’m going to land.”

She nodded and forced herself to look. It looked different from above like everything else. _Same world, just a different view…but it is different, too._

The shell of the old house had been removed and grass was creeping along the edges of the blackened spot where the fire had burned the hottest. Before summer ended, there would be more green than black there maybe.

 _“What comes back after a fire does not always resemble what was lost,”_ Jon had once said to Robb.

And her brother had replied, _“True but what we can cling to, you and I, is the knowledge that life is not so easily extinguished. The dirt and rocks remained. The rain and snow wet the parched soil. Seeds, pollen and acorns were deposited by the wind and birds and animals passing through. Shoots pushed their way through the ground the following spring and young trees began to sprout. And today, we have a forest again. It’s marvelous if you think about it. All of this was scorched earth but now it’s alive again. Sometimes the fire wins but not forever, you see. As a firefighter, I find that satisfying. You should, too.”_

The helicopter landed with a soft thump and the rotors whirred to a stop as Sansa sat there, oblivious to the tears that coursed down her face.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly with the warm pad of his thumb swiping away her tears. “I didn’t want to make you cry today. I just thought we could…talk about our plans.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’m not hurting exactly. I think I’m just feeling so much at the moment. You did nothing wrong. What plans exactly?”

“Robb and I didn’t just buy a house. The land is ours, too.”

She knew that. She’d not thought very much about it but she’d known it. Maybe she’d even vaguely considered what that meant a time or two but it seemed like a lot of work. Also, they’d been busy trying to adjust to their new normal, coping with their sadness over the wolves no longer being part of their daily lives while also just trying to live from day to day.

As soon as they stepped out of the helicopter, she knew exactly where they were going to have their picnic. She could almost imagine she heard them, racing ahead, nipping at each other’s heels and barking out their excitement to head off into the woods and seek adventure. Our little pack. She hoped with all her heart that they were doing well in the wild.

The glade was filled with the rich scents of pine and earth and perhaps a hint of honeysuckle now that summer had arrived. She hugged herself as Jon spread out their blanket. The bench was right where it had been since she’d first come here along with the firefighter’s helmet.

She wouldn’t think about what she’d witnessed right outside this glade a few weeks ago. She’d think about her brother instead and how he’d protected her even when he hadn’t been there.  _“You can always come to me when you’re afraid, little sister.”_

The birds chirped in the branches overhead but there were no angry squirrels chittering at wolf pups today. “I miss them.”

“I miss them, too.”

“I miss…” She missed more than the wolves. That ache might fade but it would never leave them.

Jon understood her very well. “I know. I miss him, too.”

It still amazed her sometimes that Jon Snow had wound up being her missing puzzle piece, that the boy she’d known so long ago would wind up being the man she loved most in all the world. She wondered if deep down on the day they’d reunited her soul had whispered to his, _‘Oh, there you are. I’ve been looking for you.’_

It was silly perhaps but who could say for sure? She’d not come to Skirling to find love but she’d found it all the same.

Jon guarded the picnic basket fiercely when she became curious of its contents, slowly pulling out ham sandwiches, carrots with hummus and grapes but saving the best for last.

“Sparkling cider for my lady since her personal pilot can’t drink alcohol and fly.” He’d even brought clear plastic cups that resembled champagne glasses.

“My personal pilot. I like the sound of that.”

“When you’re a famous author, I can fly you to all your book signings. I’ll wear a uniform if you like and do naughty things to you in the plane when no one’s around.”

She laughed as he waggled his eyebrows and sipped her cider. “I don’t imagine there’s a crush for autographs from nonfiction wildlife writers.”

“Well, there would be if it were up to me.” He pulled out an enormous slice of Maege’s lemon pound cake next.

Gluttony was immediately at war with her good sense. “I can’t possibly eat all of that.”

“That’s why I’m sharing it with you.” He used his fingers to tear it into two pieces, one much larger than the other. He passed the larger piece to her which she readily accepted.

“I like sharing things with you.”

“Good. Speaking of sharing, I want to build us a new house and I’d like to build it on our land.”

She drew a deep breath, aware of the intensity of his gaze and the momentousness of this sort of discussion, but it didn’t take her long to answer at all. “I’d like that.” They’d talked of finding a place to rent closer to town while they waited for insurance money and tried to determine what they’d do. She’d been stalling a bit on it to be honest. She was glad he’d taking the initiative today.

He released his own breath. “It may take a while.”

“I figured.”

“But Tormund has a brother whose a contractor and I was going to ask him about it if you would agree to us rebuilding here.”

“I agree.”

“So, I guess we need to look at some floor plans.”

“I’d love that.”

“Good,” he grinned, “because I brought a bunch with me.”

He proceeded to pull out a stack from the bottom of the picnic basket and they spent their leisurely picnic lunch dreaming over what their future home might be like.

It was only later, once every bite of food was gone and the blueprints had been laid aside and after Jon had rolled on top of her as a few kisses started to evolve into a lovely session of making out in the woods, that a strong gust of wind kicked up and a dozen or more pinecones pelted Jon’s back and head without warning.

“For fuck’s sake, Robb,” he laughed. “I’m going to marry her. Can’t I kiss her in peace?”

She was laughing with him as he pulled her to her feet, saying they’d need to return the helicopter anyway and they gathered up their things. And before they were out of the glade, she would almost swear she could hear her brother’s laughter ringing in the trees around them.

 

* * *

 

 

Maege’s was absolutely packed on the last Saturday night in June. It would normally be busy anyway, especially in summer, and while Jon might enjoy quiet nights with Sansa, he didn’t mind taking his girl out either. A large portion of the crowd was there for the baby shower but anyone else who happened to be present was soon invited to enjoy a piece of white cake with pink frosted booties on top of it.

Jon would admit this was more fun than he’d ever anticipated having at a baby shower, assuming he’d ever attended one at all. He’d kicked Dareon’s ass at darts, he’d swayed with Sansa to a couple of slow songs and Maege’s venison kabobs, the bride’s request, weren’t bad at all. And, who could say no to a piece of cake…or two?

He might also admit he was good and buzzed at this point, heading towards drunk.

Several of his fellow rangers and some of the local firefighters had got themselves into a bit of a drinking contest at the bar while the ladies _ooh’d_ and _ahh’d_ over teeny tiny boots and little bear-print bath towels. He wasn’t a heavy drinker by any means and he could easily go without if needed but Grenn was driving the four of them home tonight, choosing not to drink since his wife couldn’t, and it was a nice to have a chance to unwind with friends.

Country music was playing on the jukebox at the moment and he made a mental note not to embarrass the hell out of himself in front of Sansa with any line dancing no matter how smoothly the drinks were going down.

His eyes sought her out across the room and soon found her. His beautiful girl wearing a rosy floral dress that felt like silk (he’d know-he’d already touched it plenty) and a pair of strappy black high heels tonight. _High heels! In Skirling!_ And he hadn’t even dropped nary a hint about how much he’d like to see her wear them outside their bedroom. _Okay, she might be wise to me of the foot thing anyway at this point._

Still, he couldn’t wait to get her alone. He pictured taking everything else off of her and her heels being up by his ears. _Fuck. Don’t get too drunk or you’ll miss out on the real fun later._

As if she were privy to his dirty thoughts (which might not be all that difficult for her at this point-she knew him better than anyone after all), she turned and met his heated stare with one of her own. She then proceeded to lick the icing off her fork in a manner than could only be interpreted as intentionally seductive. Gods, she was perfect and all his and if she asked him to line dance naked in front of this crowd, he’d probably do it.

_Maege might have a room vacant. If we disappeared upstairs for fifteen minutes or so…_

“Hey, Jon. You might want to ease off,” Val winked when she came by with another round.

“Why? Did Sansa ask you to say something?” he asked, his neck whipping around to look for Sansa again.

Would she be pissed if he got drunk? He wouldn’t want her to be pissed. Maybe he shouldn’t be over here drinking when Dacey was opening her gifts. That was probably not proper baby shower etiquette at all. He was being a bad guest maybe…or a bad boy. And what if this bad boy didn’t get to have sex with his good girl in those high heels? That’d be a fucking travesty.

He was starting to panic when Val rolled her eyes and answered, “No, you dork. I’m sure she’s glad you’re enjoying yourself. I just meant that you might be taking center stage in a minute.”

“How so?”

“You’ll see.”

That was the only warning he received of what was coming but it probably saved him from boo-hooing like a baby when the Judge asked him and Sansa to come join him by the jukebox a few minutes later. He could get a little morose when he drank. He could also get a little weepy and the baby shower was about to turn into a belated engagement party for them with one huge surprise.

“This is…gods, this is too much,” he managed to choke out at last as everyone stood their smiling at the pair of them.

Their house, that dream house that they’d only started building together in their minds yesterday, could be a reality before winter returned. Tormund had already anticipated Jon’s wishes ahead of him and spoken to his brother Jormund. His entire crew had agreed making their dream come true would be their very next project.

And it wasn’t just the contractor and his employees. Everyone in Skirling had given gifts, donated household necessities or offered ways to help them get settled in their home. From promises of firewood deliveries to see them through their first winter to a beautiful handmade quilt for their bed, their town, who’d already shown their generosity after the fire, blew them both away yet again.

“But I’ve not got the insurance money yet to pay for…”

“Bah! You will but don’t be quibbling over the dragons. Meanwhile, why waste summer’s fair weather waiting to get started on a house when winter is coming? Jormund can hold out for his money but the rest are gifts so don’t go insulting these fine folks,” Tormund said, slapping him heartily on the back. “Besides, this is really bribery for Sansa to stay more than anything. Forest rangers can come and go up here in Skirling but our very own veterinarian? Icemark and Hoarfrost Hill can’t claim as much. Those are bragging rights nobody here wants to lose.”

“Thanks for that,” he said dryly while hoping he wouldn’t start crying.

“Oh, who am I kidding? We wouldn’t want either of you going anywhere!” the big man bellowed before pulling them both into yet another crushing hug.

Yeah, okay…he might have cried a little. Sansa cried too anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

 

July had barely begun when Jormund’s crew laid the foundation for the log cabin-style rancher they’d agreed on. Three bedrooms, a home office for Sansa and two and half bathrooms, it would be much larger than their previous home and would also have a garage, front porch and back deck as well. However the main living area was remarkably similar to their former residence with the kitchen, dining and den area all open together and a cozy fireplace to enjoy on blustery nights.

And as construction continued, Sansa treated the town’s pets and Jon oversaw the park, considering themselves very fortunate to call this place home.

They took a week off to visit her family in Winterfell towards the middle of the month. It was a little strange to Jon at first, visiting the house he’d known so well as a boy but hadn’t seen in several years.

Rickon still lived at home while the other Stark children had moved out to their own places but for the week they were there, everyone gathered at Ned and Catelyn’s table every night for dinner…all but one of them. It was hard not seeing Robb at that table and knowing he’d never be there again. It was hard walking past his old bedroom even though it’d been cleaned out back when his parents had decided that he probably wasn’t going to move back home after having lived in Skirling for four years. Nevertheless, it was another step in healing and moving on, seeing the family and reconnecting with them all and having the chance to talk about the person they had all loved so much together.

  
Back home again, they spent numerous evenings observing their wild pack as the fireflies danced in the summer breeze. There were new pups that had been whelped in the spring leaving their dens more and more. It was a sight both bitter and sweet for Jon and Sansa, bringing their particular pups to mind. As for those three, it was clear they were fully integrated into the pack now and had found their place.

Greywind was not the alpha of the pack but Jon suspected someday he might be. He would no longer approach them, having taken after his wild cousins more quickly than Ghost and Lady. The sweet grey female and the male albino weren’t pets and they did not come close enough to be petted but they would stand and observe the pair of them just as the human pair observed them. Sansa would tell them things about their lives and what was happening as if she was catching up with family members over coffee. Jon would say that was exactly what they were doing minus the coffee.

 

With the arrival of August came the birth of little Alysanne, named for her late aunt. It was an event Jon wouldn’t be forgetting anytime soon.

Sansa was at the clinic in town treating patients and Grenn was working. Jon and Dacey had been watching television, laughing at some fools on a game show, but he’d got up to fix a sandwich and she’d excused herself to the bathroom during the commercial break. He’d just settled with his food when Dacey came back out with a pinched look on her face.

“Hey, Jon?”

“Yeah?”

“How calm would you say you are right now?”

When someone asks a question like that, you just know all sense of calm is about to come to an end. “Uh…pretty calm. Why?”

“I was afraid I’d peed myself for a second there.”

He laid down his peanut butter sandwich, his adrenaline already starting to flow in anticipation of her next words. “Okay…”

“And I’d thought it was just this old sofa and a backache earlier but now that I think about it, they keep coming and they feel more like cramps…bad ones.”

“Okay…”

“Contractions feel like cramps…bad ones.”

“Okay…”

“So, I guess I’m saying I’m pretty sure my water broke and I’m… _ah, fuck_ …” She groaned and put her hands on her back. She gritted out the rest. “I’m in labor.”

“Okay…okay…okay…okay…”

“Can you say something besides okay?”

“Okay, yeah. Okay…”

“Jon!”

“I’ll drive you to town!”

She shook her head. “ _Uh-uh_. I’m having her here.”

“Okay…wait. What do you mean you’re having her here?! Why am I just now hearing this?! Never mind! What can I do?”

Dacey appeared nonplussed by his minor freak out. “Mormont women always deliver at home and besides the clinic’s not exactly a typical hospital with its own labor and delivery department or anything.”

She was right about that. Skirling’s so-called medical center was the equivalent of a walk-in clinic down south and only open five days week. One doctor and one nurse practitioner on duty and the person behind the next curtain might have the flu. Not exactly what a newborn needed to be exposed to. Still, he was a little ashamed he’d not paid closer attention to the labor and delivery plans considering he’d been living here for two months and knew this day was coming sooner or later.

_I’d hoped for a little later, okay? Preferably when Grenn or maybe Sansa was here…and I was at work. Yes, I’m a coward._

“I’ve called my mother and Grenn and she’s going to bring the doc. I just figured I’d better warn you that this is about to become a maternity ward.” The last part came out as a low moan when she doubled over.

“Holy fuck! What can I do?!” He hopped up from his place on the sofa like someone had finally lit a fire under his ass and went to offer himself for her to lean against.

She sagged against him until the contraction past and let him lead her towards her bedroom. “Well, first…you can calm down. Second, I’d like for you to call Sansa. If she’s not too busy with her furry patients, I’d like her to be here.”

“Sure.”

“And, could you help me with the waterproof mattress cover and lay down some tarps for the floor? It’s going to look like a damned crime scene in here before it’s over and I don’t want to have to replace the bedding or rug.”

 _Yikes_. “Okay…okay…okay…okay…”

“Are you okay, Jon?”

“Uh huh…”

“Gods. And I thought Grenn would be difficult,” she laughed.

Seven hours later, Jon massaged the lump on his head and shoveled his stale peanut butter sandwich in his mouth, seeking a little sustenance after witnessing the miracle of childbirth firsthand. _I mean, I have seen animals right after they've given birth but…whoa._

“You alright?” Sansa asked, closing the door to the bedroom where the new mother was resting while the new father stared in wonder at his newborn daughter as the proud grandmother looked on.

“Yeah. Robb would be laughing his ass off at me.”

“Why is that?”

“He had to help deliver a baby once. It was dead of winter, blizzard conditions. The clinic was closed and Mrs. Thenn went into labor with her first baby. Magnar was a nervous wreck and drove them to the fire station. Robb admitted he nearly fainted and I gave him shit for it.”

“You didn’t.”

“I did. Payback’s a bitch, I guess.”

“I guess so,” she giggled before sitting down in his lap and kissing the lump. “I remember him telling me about it. I could tell he was sort of blown away by the whole thing.”

“Yeah, he was. I guess that’s how I’m feeling right now.” He placed his hand on her stomach. “Sansa…do you think about us having a kids someday?”

“Of course, I do.”

“Good because I want to have a family with you.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed contentedly for a moment. “Think you’ll faint on me?”

“Nah, not on you but I’ll probably be a nervous wreck.”

She laughed softly. “That’s alright. As long as Maege is around, I think we’ll manage. She did more in that room than the doctor.”

“Gods, she did, didn’t she?” He looked up to meet her clear blue eyes. “When are you going to marry me, Sansa Stark?”

They’d not set a date yet. Since the fire, their lives had been very busy. Serious wedding plans just hadn’t come up. Maybe this wasn’t the moment to set one either but he knew he wanted to marry her more than anything.

“I was thinking about that...what about when the house is ready?”

He gulped, his pulsed quickening. Jormund had mentioned having it finished by late October. She’d come to him last October and he loved the idea of marrying her this coming October. “I’d love that. Did you want to do it here or in Winterfell.”

“Here. I want us to marry here. It may sound dull but I want to honeymoon at our new home.”

Alone with Sansa in their new home for several days? Stock up the pantry and firewood and just stay put. _We could institute a ban on clothing for the whole honeymoon. Skirling’s first nudist colony with a population of two._ “No complaints here.”

“And Jon…I want to marry in our woods so he can be there with us in a sense. Would you mind that?”

“No, love, I wouldn’t mind. I’d like that very much.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Perhaps the wedding was not what Highgarden brides might’ve dreamt of. They would probably have been flabbergasted by the shocking abundance of flannel worn by the guests for one thing. Sansa didn’t care. She loved her new home and the people that were part of her life now.

Today, she would marry the man she loved with the people who mattered most in attendance.

Mance and Maege had both told her that snow on one’s wedding date was considered lucky in Skirling. Considering how often it snowed throughout late autumn, all through winter and into spring, there must be several fortuitous weddings in Skirling. However, October snows were not a daily occurrence and she’d decided they were right about it being a sign of good fortune today.

Her parents, sister and younger brothers had flown in four days ago and would be staying at Maege’s tonight before flying back tomorrow to allow them privacy for their honeymoon.

Rhaenys had traveled from Dorne to celebrate her half-brother’s big day as well and Sansa could tell Jon was touched by it despite the less-than-ideal past they shared. She’d taken over their father’s company after more than a few battles with Rhaegar to assert herself. They were pleased for her if it was the sort of life she wanted but personally wanted no part in any of it. She’d be leaving today after the ceremony.

Poor Mance was busy ferrying passengers for this event but he didn’t seem to mind. Willas had even surprised her by agreeing to come though he was very welcome. She’d enjoyed showing off her clinic to him and discussing the latest innovations in veterinary medicine down south. Jon had been quite civil…even if he occasionally scowled at the back of poor Willas’ head.

She chose Arya and Dacey as her attendants. Grenn and Tormund had agreed to act as ushers and Edd was to stand by Jon’s side but there would be a gap between them to allow for the other best man who could not attend in person. She liked to believe his spirit would be with them today in the woods…and that there’d be no pinecones landing on either of their heads.

As wedding gowns go, hers was on the simpler side but the fanciest dress she’d probably ever wear up here. The long-sleeved, tea length dress of ivory lace was a touch impractical perhaps with snowflakes swirling around but her father’s coat was warm around her shoulders and she was wearing serviceable boots for the walk up from the house to where the wedding guests waited. And once the ceremony began, her groom would keep her warm.

Folding chairs had been set out for the two dozen invited guests of their rather intimate ceremony (the reception at Maege’s would be larger) and her parents were given Robb’s bench. The septon spoke the words but Sansa couldn’t say she was all that aware of them. She was too caught up in her joy, too busy staring into his dark grey eyes and too happy to see how he took in every detail of her dress and how he smiled at her so lovingly.

And when the vows had been exchanged and the septon had pronounced them husband and wife, they’d kissed beneath the pines with snowflakes clinging to their lashes…without so much as a single pinecone being dropped on their heads.

That night, the newlyweds returned to their brand-new home after long and noisy reception full of food and dancing. The house was not completely furnished yet and there were still boxes left to unpack. Sansa would miss Dacey’s companionship and sweet little Alysanne but she was also very happy to have their own place again and knew how much Jon had looked forward to it as well.

“Is this alright?” he asked as she came out of the bedroom, having taken down her hair and put away her boots.

He was still in his dress pants but he’d shed his jacket and tie already and his shirt sleeves were rolled up. His curls were hanging loose and he was barefoot as well, a fetching blend of sexy and adorable.

He’d laid out some extra blankets by the hearth and several pillows. The fire was roaring merrily and there was champagne chilling in a bucket with two glasses at the ready.

“It’s absolutely perfect.”

Their new bed would see plenty of use over the next few days but she liked the sweet romanticism of making love by the hearth on a snowy night.

“Help me?” she asked, turning for him to undo the multitude of pearl-sized buttons that went all the way down her back.

“Seven hells, they couldn’t just have used a zipper?” he grumbled before he was even half-way through them.

“You are not permitted to tear this off of me,” she giggled, secretly relishing his impatience and also the heat of his fingers whenever he’d caress her bare back as it was exposed little by little to him.

“Damage my gorgeous bride’s beautiful dress? I wouldn’t dream of it.” He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck and she grinned. She shivered in the next instant however when he growled, “But I make no promises when it comes to your undergarments, wife.”

They were a very pretty pair of lacy panties but she would not complain when her very eager groom tore them off her in the midst of a passionate kiss before he laid her down upon their blankets. No, she would not complain one bit.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Epilogue-Six Year Later**

 

He ran up the embankment, his little legs carrying him as fast as they could.

“Wait for us, Robb!” Jon chided, carrying all their gear over one shoulder. “Your parents aren’t as quick as you.”

“His mother isn’t, you mean. Did you bring a forklift?” she grumbled.

Jon just chuckled and kissed her cheek. “I’ll happily push you up this hill if I get to put my hands on your ass,” he murmured in her ear.

Her lips twitched into a smile despite her best efforts. “Our son is right there.”

“He won’t be in our bedroom later though. And he’s already at the top. That’s far enough!” Jon cautioned.

Never had they bothered them or shown any signs of aggression but Robb was far too small to be out of sight in the forest and alone in the company of wolves, no matter the benevolent nature of their alpha.

“Daddy! Mommy! There’s puppies!”

They joined him at the top and indeed there were four small wolf pups below exploring May’s wildflowers, three grey and one solid white.

“They must be Ghost and his mate’s pups,” Jon said.

It was the first time they’d made it here since before winter and Robb had been so excited to return though he likely didn’t remember very much about his previous trips. They’d wanted to come sooner but sometimes life gets in the way of what we want. Still, Sansa was glad they’d made it today and resolved to come back often until she grew too big to safely make the climb up the hill. Their second child was due in late August.

Sansa pulled out her journals and field glasses to take notes after Jon placed a chair for her and then he sat Robb in his lap and helped him look through his own pair of field glasses. She stole several glances at them as she composed her thoughts, loving the way Jon’s dark curls blended with Robb’s auburn ones when they had their heads pressed together this way.

Returning to her notes, she made a new entry in the leather-bound journal about her beloved husband and son to share with her brother before she started on her notes in the other journal.

She was writing a second book about Greywind’s pack. The first had been a success in the circles of wildlife biologists, naturalists and wolf lovers.

But this second book would be something for Robb that she might later share with the rest of the world if she could find a publisher for it.

_“Of course, you’ll find a publisher. It’ll be the best book ever.”_

Her husband was very supportive.

It would be a children’s tale about a young boy who grew up amongst wolves.

Her pencil stilled its scratching when she heard a branch snap nearby. “Hello, Lady,” she said softly, slowly turning her head to meet her sweet girl’s golden eyes. “Have you come to say good day?”

The she-wolf snorted and bobbed her head before trotting down the incline to where the rest of her packmates were. Sansa grinned at Robb’s open-mouthed look of wonder. He believed his mother possessed some sort of magic to get the wolves to come so close. _It is magical in its way_.

When it was time to leave, Robb made his not entirely unexpected plea. He’d been so fixated on wolves of late. “A pup! The white one is littler than me! I’ll take care of it! You won’t have to do a thing!”

“No, son,” Jon said gently. “This is where they belong.”

Robb turned to her, hoping for an appeal. Typically, Jon was the soft touch but not when it came to the animals living in the forests he guarded. And as usual, Robb would be disappointed by her answer.

“Your father’s right, my sweet boy. Wolves are wild and wonderful animals and happiest in the woods. We wouldn’t want to separate any of them from their pack, would we?”  And before Robb’s disappointment could turn into tears, she grinned and took his hand as Jon helped them both down the embankment towards to his SUV. “Pyp’s new cat had a litter a few weeks back or Grenn and Dacey’s dog is expecting a litter soon. Perhaps you’d like a little kitty or a puppy dog instead?”

Jon was grinning at her as they’d already discussed it.  Robb clapped his hands and whooped before announcing he’d like one of each.

“Well…we could I suppose,” Jon shrugged.

“Please! Oh, please, Mommy!”

She laughed before ruffling his curls and kissing his little brow. “Then, I suppose we’ll have both.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My husband had suggested a Career Day fic with the Vet and Forest Ranger premise not long after I'd started the series and then General Crow reminded me of it. However, it became a lot deeper for me personally and much longer compared to the other stories in this series once I decided to include Robb's death and its impact in it. I can't say I regret that decision one bit and I very much appreciate all of you who've been so supportive of this AU. Thank you!!


End file.
